Total Drama Revenge of the Island: Reimagined
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: Chris McLean brings thirteen new contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for a million dollars. But this time, it's a little more... Mutated. Who will win and who will lose? Find out on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island: Reimagined! (Cancelled)
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

**I've already explained this in my profile and in my World Tour fanfic but I'll do it again in case you haven't read either of those. Basically, my first two stories on this site weren't that good so I'm rewriting them. That's the shorter version of the other two notes. Anyway, you probably want to read this. So here you go.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day on the run down docks of Camp Wawanakwa. Chris McLean is standing on the docks to welcome the viewers.

"This show has taken our contestants to some crazy places. Egypt, England, and even Toronto" Chris said. "But now, we're taking it back to the beginning at Camp Wawanakwa. Chris McLean here and as you can see things have changed since we've been away"

The sign on the docks reading: "Camp Wawanakwa" breaks.

"And by changed I mean gotten really, really, dangerous" Chris said. "But the rules of the game remain the same. A bunch of complete strangers will live together and compete in life threatening challenges all over the island in order to win: One. Million. Dollars!"

Chef walks over to Chris holding a suitcase. He opens it to reveal a stack of money.

"Okay, I did my bit. Can I go now?" Chef asked.

"Hush Chef, I'm doing my intro" Chris said.

Chris turns to the camera.

"Let's meet our contestants now" Chris said.

A large yacht containing all twenty four Total Drama contestants sails towards the docks but ends up going right past them.

"Why isn't the boat stopping!" Owen yelled from aboard the yacht.

"Not them" Chris said. "This season we've got all new players fighting for the million. Let's meet them now"

The camera cuts to a different yacht with different people on it. At the front of the boat is Jo and Scott.

"Meet Jo" Chris narrated.

"Stay outta my way if you know what's good your you" Jo said to Scott.

"Scott" Chris said.

"Right back at you" Scott said.

Scott sniffs his own armpit for seemingly no reason.

"Gah! Why did I think that'd be a good idea" Scott said.

The camera pans over to Mike and Zoey.

"Mike and Zoey" Chris said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Zoey said. "Do you like cats?"

Zoey sticks her hand out expecting Mike to shake it.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I should've introduced myself better. I'm Zoey" Zoey said.

"Nice to meet you" Mike said. "I'm Mike and-"

Mike is cut off my Lightning shoving them out of the way.

"Lightning" Chris said.

"Hello gorgeous" Lightning said to himself.

He kisses his own bicep.

The camera pans over to Brick who is holding up Zoey.

"Brick" Chris narrated.

Brick gives a salute and drops Zoey.

"Brick McArthur reporting for duty!" Brick said. "Oh... Sorry ma'am"

"It's fine" Zoey said.

The camera pans to B and Dawn. Dawn is sitting in a meditative pose.

"B" Chris said.

B waves at the camera.

"And Dawn" Chris narrated.

"Your aura is exceptionally purplish green" Dawn said to B.

B looks at her confusedly.

"Oh, but it suits you" Dawn said.

The camera moves over to Dakota.

"Dakota" Chris narrated.

"Hey there" Dakota said. "Dakota Milton here, and I'm here to-"

The camera pans to Anne Maria before she can continue. Anne Maria is spraying herself with a can of spray tan.

"Anne Maria" Chris said.

"Oh yeah, three more coats should 'bout do it" Anne Maria said.

Dakota runs over to Anne Maria and pushes her aside.

"Hey! I was talking about me!" Dakota said angrily.

Anne Maria goes up to Dakota and sprays her.

"Don't touch me Blondie!" Anne Maria said angrily. "You should never touch me!"

Staci walks up to Anne Maria.

"Staci" Chris narrated.

"My great aunt Milly invented spray tans" Staci said. "Yah, before her people just smeared themselves with clay. But it was very messy so she-"

Anne Maria proceeds to spray Staci.

The camera pans up to Cameron on top of the boat.

"Cameron" Chris said.

"Fresh air! A real lake! Birds!" Cameron said in wonder. "This is the greatest day of my life! I've never felt so alive!"

A bunch of birds fly by Cameron and knock him over. He lands a story below next to Sam who is too engaged with his video game to notice.

"And Sam" Chris said.

"All right, grenade launcher upgrade" Sam said, completely ignoring his surroundings. "Now we're cooking"

The camera cuts back to Chris at the docks.

"Yep, it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever" Chris said. "And speaking of explosive..."

Chris takes out a remote and presses a button on it. The yacht explodes and launches the contestants into the air. Cameron lands on a rock.

"Is this what pain feels like..." Cameron said weakly.

Cameron slides into the water. Anne Maria swims past him.

"Chris is so getting a beat down for this!" Anne Maria said angrily. "My hair better not get ruined!"

Jo swims past Anne Maria and pushes her out of the way. She pushes Staci out of the way and breaks the piece of driftwood she was holding on to.

"Athlete coming through" Jo said.

The camera pans back to Cameron drowning. Lightning picks him up.

"I'll save you little girl!" Lightning said.

"I'm a boy" Cameron said.

The camera moves to Dakota in a rubber dinghy with some paparazzi taking pictures of her from a different boat.

"Oh however did you find me?" Dakota asked.

"You sent us a text message" One of the paparazzi said.

"Shh! Don't tell them that" Dakota said quietly. "There are cameras"

Meanwhile, Chris is watching this all from the shore.

"What the- Paparazzi! I didn't okay this" Chris said.

Chris picks up his walkie talkie.

"Chef! You know what to do" Chris said into the walkie talkie.

Chef swims up to the paparazzi's boat and puts an explosive on it.

"Hey guys, that looks a bit explosive" A different paparazzi said.

"What?!" The other paparazzi exclaimed.

Their boat explodes.

The camera pans to Staci struggling to swim.

"I wish my third uncle twice removed was here!" Staci said. "He invented life preservers! Yah! Before him everyone just drowned!"

Staci's head goes underwater. Mike and Zoey swim over to her.

"I'll help" Mike and Zoey said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry" Zoey said. "Should you-"

"She's drowning no time to talk" Mike said.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Zoey said. "Really sorry about that"

Mike helps Staci out of the water.

"Thanks" Staci said. "You know my great, great-"

"Shut up" Zoey said. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude"

 **Confessional**

"Wow, I'm actually in the Total Drama confessional. Wow, it's a lot smaller on TV. What was I saying?" Zoey said. "Anyway, Mike seems like a nice guy. He also looks like the most normal person here"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Jo makes it to the shore.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about" Jo said. "First one to-"

Jo looks over and sees that Dawn is already on the shore.

"How did you get here?" Jo asked. "You're not even wet!"

"Hmm? I used shortcut" Dawn said.

"What shortcut!?" Jo said angrily. "You can't just go over the water!"

 **Confessional**

"The explosion actually just launched me on to the beach. I'm really light" Dawn said. "But technically it was shortcut"

 **End Confessional**

Brick crawls out of the water.

"Hello ma'am" Brick said to Jo.

 **Confessional**

"I may be the strongest player here. But I'm all about the teamwork" Brick said. "Back in cadets I took the teamwork medal three years running. Also the bed making medal, the flag folding medal, and the letters home to mom medal"

 **End Confessional**

B walks out of the water with Cameron standing on his head.

"Hi..." Cameron said.

B waves at the others.

 **Confessional**

"I am what's known as a bubble boy" Cameron said. "Growing up my mom was really over protective of me. So I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hour ago I've never done anything before. Except read and sigh a lot"

Cameron sighs.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with" Cameron said.

A butterfly flies into the confessional.

"No way! A monarch butterfly" Cameron said in wonder.

The butterfly lands on his head and seems to weigh him down.

"Gah! It's so heavy!" Cameron yelled.

 **End Confessional**

Sam washes up on shore. He presses buttons on his handheld game device and it starts up.

"Yes! My Game Guy still has batteries!" Sam cheered.

 **Confessional**

"I knew I should've played that new fitness game" Sam said. "I just hope I don't get cut first. That would be lame. But if I stick it out long enough to get cut sixth or even seventh. How cool would that be"

 **End Confessional**

All the contestants are on the beach now. Staci is talking to Mike and Zoey but is being ignored.

"Yah, and my great, great, uncle Boris invented swimming" Staci said. "Before him everyone just sunk and then died. And my great, great, great, great-"

"Yeah, that's great Staci" Mike said, completely ignoring her.

Dawn walks up to Zoey and Mike.

"Greetings" Dawn said.

"Oh, hi" Zoey said. "I am so stoked to be here. I've been watching Total Drama forever. Who knows, maybe I'll even make some new friends"

"That would be good" Dawn said. "Considering you're an only child and all"

"What? Who told you that?" Zoey asked. "Have you been stalking me? Is this like in those movies?"

"Your soul reads like an open book" Dawn said. "You had such a lonely childhood. It must have been difficult"

Dawn grabs Zoey's hand.

"Please don't touch me" Zoey said. "My hands are really sweaty"

"They actually feel very soft" Dawn said.

 **Confessonal**

"What was up with her?" Zoey asked. "People at my school say I have poor social skills but she was really creepy"

 **Second Confessional**

"People like to call me "Weird" or "Creepy". Frankly, I do not see what they are talking about" Dawn said.

 **End Confessional**

"Attention fresh meat!" Chris announced over the speakers. "There is a trail leading to me nearby. Follow it and do not disturb the local wildlife. That would be bad"

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna upset the bunnies" Lightning joked.

"The tiniest sound can set them off" Chris said. "Like this!"

Chris blows an airhorn into the speakers. A loud roar is heard coming from the forest and some trees fall over in the distance.

"Oh crap... That sounds bad" Scott said.

Everyone starts running.

Meanwhile at the finish line of the trail Chris and Chef are waiting for the contestants.

"This season is gonna be so much fun" Chef said.

"You said it" Chris said.

Jo runs up to them followed by Lightning.

"Yes!" Jo cheered. "Sorry you had to lose to a girl"

"What girl?" Lightning asked. "Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses"

"Glad to see you made it" Chris said. "I'll be dividing you into two teams. Captain Modesty, team A. New Eva, team B"

Scott and Brick run across the finish line next.

"Pit Sniffer, team A" Chris said. "Corporal Brick House, team B"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Brick said.

B runs up to the others and accidentally knocks Brick over.

"Silent Treatment, team A" Chris said.

B turns around to reveal that Cameron is clinging to his back.

"Bubble Boy, team B" Chris announced.

Zoey runs over to the others.

"Zoey the Lonely, team B" Chris said.

"Only as a child" Zoey said.

Dawn walks over to the others.

"Aura Whisperer, team A" Chris said.

Mike runs over to the others looking very out of breath.

"Tooth Gap, team B" Chris said.

"It's not that big" Mike said.

Dakota runs up to everyone else.

"Princess Wannabe, team A" Chris said.

Anne Maria calmly walks across the finish line.

"Tan in a Can, team B" Chris announced.

Sam crawls across the finish line looking very tired.

"Game Junkie, team A" Chris said.

Staci walks across the finish line looking incredibly tired out.

"My uncle Bill... Won the New York marathon five times..." Staci said. "Yah, it's because marathons were first proposed by my great... great..."

Staci passes out.

"Chatty Staci, team A" Chris said.

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott asked.

"Yeah! It sounded like it could've killed us" Anne Maria said.

"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species" Cameron said nervously.

"Maybe it was just a really loud lumberjack?" Zoey suggested hopefully.

"Relax" Chris said. "It'll all make sense eventually"

Chris starts laughing maniacally.

"You okay?" Sam asked

His laughing just turns into regular laughing and he stops.

"I'm fine" Chris said. "Now, this season of Total Drama will be a little bit different. For example. In every episode someone will be far fewer rewards and reward challenges. Meaning a higher risk of going home"

"It's never been that hard before" Zoey said.

"But since this is your first time I'm going to hide something that could help you somewhere in the campground" Chris said.

Chris holds a wooden sculpture of his face.

"A genuine McLean brand Chris Head and Immunity Idol" Chris said. "If your team votes you off you get to stay if you have this. Which means if you find it you're basically the most powerful player in the game"

Chris inspects the idol.

"Is that really me?" Chris asked. "Note to self. Call makeup department... Moving on, time for the team names"

"Ooh! Let's call our team Lightning and the Thunderbolts!" Lightning said.

"No way am I being called that" Dakota said.

"You're right" Lightning said. "It's too long. How about: Team Lightning!"

"I think you missed the point" Dawn said.

"Hold your horses there" Chris said.

"What horses?" Lightning asked.

"It's a figure of speech dude" Chris said. "Names have already been chosen. Team A, you are now: The Toxic Rats!"

"Killer" Sam said.

"I don't really like it" Staci said.

"Nobody cares about you" Dakota said.

Chris looks over at the other team.

"And Team B, you are now known as: The Mutant Maggots" Chris said.

"Um... What's with all the references to chemical waste?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sounds a bit suspicious" Brick said.

"You'll find out soon enough" Chris said.

A loud roar is heard.

"It's the monster!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Everybody run for your life!" Brick yelled.

A hairless squirrel with yellow eyes jumps out of a bush.

"Hey! It's just a stupid squirrel" Jo said.

"A really ugly squirrel" Scott said.

"Aw... I think it's kind of cute" Dakota said.

The squirrel blinks it's eyes sideways like a lizard.

"Ah! Get it away!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness" Dawn said. "What is wrong with it?"

"While we were gone I rented the island out to a nice family oriented hazardous waste disposal company" Chris explained. "They were real nice. The CEO's mom baked me and Chef and batch of brownies. But the waste has just the slightest impact on the island"

The squirrel eats a passing butterfly.

"Cool" Sam said.

"I have several questions about this" Dawn said.

"Hush now tree hugger" Chris said.

Dakota gets closer to the squirrel.

"Weird... I want one" Dakota said.

The squirrel roars at her and shoots lasers out of its eyes. This causes Dakota to run away and jump into Sam's arms.

"Most. Danger. Ever" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

Dakota looks like she's crying.

"Chris is the meanest ever" Dakota said.

She stops what she's doing and takes out a makeup compact.

"Hang on" Dakota said.

She observes herself in the mirror.

"Not too blotchy... Good. Where was I?" Dakota said. "Oh, right"

Dakota goes back to pretending to cry.

 **End Confessional**

"Now, before we start our first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards" Chris said. "Jo, because your team made it up here before anyone else your team gets... A trampoline!"

Chris gestures to Chef bouncing on a trampoline while holding a hacksaw.

"And the Rats get a hacksaw" Chris said.

Chef slips on the trampoline and lands on the ground.

"Man, that is hilarious" Lightning said.

Chef throws the hacksaw at him and the handle hits Lightning in the face.

"Now, you're probably wondering, what these items have to do with this bomb" Chris said as he held up a bomb.

"You wouldn't blow us up again... Right?" Mike said nervously.

"Would I?" Chris said.

"I really hope the answer is no" Sam said.

"Well it isn't" Chris said. "Now, if you look up you can see two totem poles"

The teams look up and see two totem poles suspended from a tree. One pole is shaped like a maggot and the other is shaped like a rat.

"Those are your team totems" Chris said.

"I was wonderin' why they were there" Anne Maria said.

"Your job is to cut them down and then ride them down the river to the camp grounds" Chris explained. "First team there gets to pick which cabin they want. But hurry, because these totems are rigged with explosives"

"Um... I don't remember this being in the thing I signed" Jo said.

"That's 'cause you forgot to read the fine print" Chris said. "Anyway, you'd better get to that cabin in seven minutes or less or it's explosion time for you... That seven minutes starts now"

"All right let's do this!" Jo cheered.

Jo jumps on the trampoline but immediately bounces off and falls in the river.

"Kay, so who wants to go next?" Anne Maria asked.

The camera pans over to the Rats.

"Stand back, Lightning is on it" Lightning said.

Lightning starts climbing up the tree but ca't keep is grip and slides down.

"Dang! Stupid tree!" Lightning said angrily. "Don't worry Lightning never quits"

He starts climbing up the tree again.

"It's too bad my third cousin Jack isn't here to give us tips on bear handed tree climbing" Staci said.

The camera moves back over to the Maggots.

"Okay, I think I know what to do" Cameron said. "If Jo hits the centre of the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch-"

Cameron is cut off by Anne Maria pushing him to the side.

"Stand back little guy. I want a crack at this" Anne Maria said.

"But I calculated for Jo's weight" Cameron said.

"Meh, I'm sure it's fine" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria jumps on to the trampoline and hits her head on the bottom of the totem pole repetitively.

"Should we do something about this?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know" Jo said. "It's actually kind of fun to watch"

"That's just wrong" Brick said.

"Fine" Jo said.

Jo pushes the trampoline out of the way and Anne Maria comes crashing to the ground.

"Hey! Be careful!" Anne Maria said angrily. "You almost messed up my hair"

 **Confessional**

"Sure I want to win a million" Anne Maria said. "But not at the expense of my good looks. I got the perfect hair, perfect tan, perfect makeup. It's worth way more than a million dollars"

 **End Confessional**

Lightning is still trying the climb the tree while B is attempting to build something in the background. Staci is still talking about her family.

"And my great, great, great, aunt Dora actually taught the Native Canadians to carve totems" Staci said.

"Okay, I know that one's a lie" Dawn said.

"It's not" Staci said. "I would never tell a lie. That's because my great, great, great, uncle John invented the polygraph test. I can take it if you want"

B walks up to Staci and takes her by the arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Staci asked.

B leads her over to a log resting on top of a rock.

"Oh, okay, you want me on this thing?" Staci said.

B walks over to Sam and leads him over to the base of the tree.

"You want me to stand here?" Sam asked.

B nods. He then runs over to the log and jumps on the other end of the log and launches Staci in the air. She lands on top of Sam's shoulders.

"Great thinking B" Dawn said.

Lightning falls down from the tree.

"I almost made it..." Lightning said. "Did I miss anything?"

 **Confessional**

"First of all tree climbing is not a recognized sport, which it should be" Lightning said. "And second, that tree must have been covered in butter or something. If Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad he can think again. Lightning never gives up and never surrenders. Sha-Lightning!"

 **End Confessional**

Brick is getting ready to jump on the trampoline.

"Here I go" Brick said.

He jumps on to the trampoline and goes up into the air. Brick grabs on to an axe sticking out of the tree.

"Help! I didn't think this plan through!" Brick shouted.

"Good grief" Jo said.

"Jeez, what a baby" Anne Maria said.

"Aw man, this isn't working!" Mike said angrily.

Mike gasps and he hunches over and closes one of his eyes.

"Gosh dern it! Cut the dang rope already!" "Mike" said.

"Hey idiot! That's what we're tryin' to do Mike" Anne Maria said.

"Mike?! The name's Chester, missy" Chester said.

"Um... What?" Zoey asked.

 **Confessional**

"Mike seems like a nice guy" Zoey said. "I don't get his grumpy old man comedy bit but I'm sure it's funny in Armenia or France or whatever"

 **End Confessional**

Back on the Toxic Rats Lightning is standing on the log. B jumps on the log and sends Lightning into the air. He lands on Scott's shoulders.

"Lightning strikes! Lightning cheered.

"That isn't very clever" Scott said. "What kind of a name is Lightning anyway?"

"Shut up" Lightning said.

Meanwhile, Brick is still holding on to the axe on the totem pole.

"What are you doing up there!" Jo shouted up.

"Trying to get this axe out!" Brick shouted back down.

A squirrel crawls out of the tree Brick is near.

"Oh no, not you again" Brick said. "Go away"

The squirrel growls at him.

"Please don't kill me!" Brick exclaimed.

"Back in my day we didn't use fancy saws and axes to cut rope" Chester said. "We did just fine using rocks or husks of corn"

Chester picks up and rock and throws it towards the rope. It ends up hitting the squirrel.

"Aw doggone it!" Chester exclaimed.

The squirrel glares at Chester and shoots lasers at him.

 **Confessional**

"Bah! Squirrels these days have no respect" Clhester. said. "If I was still young I'd of made a stew out of them"

 **End Confessional**

Back with the Rats, B jumps on the log again and launches Dawn into the air. She lands on top of Lightning's shoulders.

"One more person should about do it" Sam said. "Have you seen Dakota?"

Sam looks over and sees Dakota posing on a tree stump with the paparazzi taking pictures of her. Suddenly a tree falls over on top of the paparazzi. Chris walks over to Dakota while holding a chainsaw.

"No time for photo ops Dakota" Chris said.

"Are they dead?" Dakota asked.

"I'm sure they're fine" Chris said.

Back on the Mutant Maggots all the team members on the ground are running.

"Not the hair!" Anne Maria shouted.

The squirrel looks over at Brick and fires a laser at him. The laser hits the axe Brick is holding on to and it is deflected. The laser cuts the rope and the totem falls to the ground.

"Nice work" Jo said.

"Mission accomplished" Brick said.

Back with the Rats B is holding Dakota above his head and running towards the log.

"Hey, take it easy" Dakota said.

B puts her down on the log.

"Hurry up!" Scott shouted. "We've only got three minutes"

B jumps on the log and launches Dakota into the air. She lands on Dawn shoulders and wraps around her head to avoid falling.

"Please let go of me" Dawn said. "We need you to cut the rope"

"Okay" Dakota said.

Dakota takes the hacksaw away from Dawn and stands up on her shoulders.

"How do I use a saw?" Dakota asked.

"You seriously can't be that dumb" Lightning said.

"The teeth face downwards!" Sam shouted up. "Downwards!"

"What did you say!?" Dakota shouted down.

"I know" Dawn said. "Pretend that it's daddy's steak knife"

"Oh, that makes sense" Dakota said. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"We don't have time" Dawn said. "Just cut it down"

Dakota cuts the rope and the totem falls to the ground.

"B! Change your name to A plus" Sam said.

 **Confessional**

Scott is throwing a rock at the wall in the confessional.

"B thinks he's so smart" Scott said. "But once my plan is put into action he won't know what hit him"

The rock he's been throwing hits him the the face.

"Ow!" Scott exclaimed.

 **End Confessional**

Both teams are on their totems and are going down the river. The Maggots are in the lead.

"The Rats are gaining on us!" Jo said.

"It's my duty to inform you ma'am that we have bigger problems" Brick said as he pointed to a waterfall they are approaching.

"Yay! I've never been over a waterfall before!" Cameron cheered.

Their totem goes over the water fall and then lands on the ground.

"Are we done?" Brick asked.

The totem starts going down the hill.

"Nope" Jo said.

Zoey accidentally slips off the back of the totem but manages to hang on.

"Somebody help!" Zoey shouted.

Chester gasps and becomes Mike again.

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed.

Mike grabs her arm and pulls her back on to the line.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"I think so" Zoey said.

The camera pans back to the Rats who are now going down hill. B is gesturing ahead of them.

"I think he's saying he wants us to lean forward" Dawn said.

The Rats lean forward and their log starts to pass the Maggot's log.

"This is fun" Staci said. "You know, my great, great, great, second aunt Mary invented log riding. And she-"

"We don't care" The other Rats, minus B, said.

Jo notices the Rats passing them.

"What the- How did they get in front of us!" Jo exclaimed.

Meanwhile at by the cabins Chris and Chef are lounging in lawn chairs.

"Aw... It's good to be back" Chris said.

"You said it" Chef said. "Just one question. Why'd you choose these guys to be here?"

"Easy, they represent the major demographics that watch our show" Chris said.

"Really? We got enough compulsive liars watching us to have one on the show?" Chef asked.

"Surprisingly yes" Chris said.

Owen comes running up to Chris.

"Hey Chris, get this the boat wouldn't stop" Owen said. "We were about to send Harold but then Lindsay said something about me floating better and the next thing I knew I was swimming over here... Well that's 'cause Courtney pushed me off because I kept hesitating"

"Oh look, it's Classic Total Drama competitor Owen" Chris said. "Who is not competing"

"Yeah, so anyway I came back to let you know- Wait! Not competing!" Owen exclaimed.

"We wanted some new people who would be more marketable" Chris said. "Chef, you know what to do"

"I love my job" Chef said.

Chef places an explosive on Owen's face. Chris presses a button on the remote and launches him into the air.

"Think he'll be okay?" Chef asked.

"Meh, I'm sure it'll all work out" Chris said. "On the bright side he filled out our episodic cameo quota"

"Hey boss, I think I see one of the teams coming now" Chef said.

The Toxic Rats' totem slides down the hill and stops next to Chris.

"Woo! Go team Lightning!" Lightning cheered.

"We are not calling it that" Scott said.

"Clock is ticking" Chris said.

Scott looks up and sees that one of the cabins is a giant mansion and the other is very run down.

"Quick! Grab the good cabin!" Scott exclaimed.

The Rats stand up the totem and put it in front of the mansion.

"Looks like we won" Staci said. "You know, fun little tidbit my great, great, great-"

"We're good for now" Dakota said.

"Hey where's the other team?" Lightning asked.

"I see them" Dawn said.

Dawn points over to the Maggots going down the hill. They hit a bump into the road and they're all flung into the air. The totem smashes through the roof of the mansion and team members all fall to the ground.

"That's not too bad" Dakota said. "It can still be fixed"

The totem pole explodes and completely destroys the mansion.

"Now it can't" Staci said.

"That's pretty obvious" Dawn said.

"That's too bad" Chris said. "It had an eight person hot tub and air conditioning"

"Oh come on!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, I know this is bad time but I have another fun fact" Staci said. "My great, great, great, uncle Jim invented log cabins. Before him everyone slept in trees. Oh! And my great, great, great, aunt Phyllis invented ceilings. Yah, before her houses were just walls and furniture. And every time it rained you needed to buy a new sofa. "

"I think I know who I'm voting off" Scott said.

"Who?" Staci asked.

"You'll see" Scott said.

"What do we do about our cabin?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry we'll get you a new one" Chris said. "And it'll be just as good as the first one"

A helicopter flies in and places a terrible looking cabin down on the ground.

"Sha-seriously?" Lightning said.

"Can we get to the elimination thing so we can kick Staci off?" Scott asked.

"What?!" Staci exclaimed.

"Don't act surprised" Scott said. "You're useless"

"But we got here first" Staci said. "That means we won"

"Not exactly" Chris said. "Since the Maggots cabin is, you know, still there they win"

"But ours is here" Dakota said.

"Well it got blown up" Chris said. "So not really. See you at the elimination ceremony, Rats"

The camera switches to later where Chris and the Rats are gathered around a camp fire.

"And now for a stable of every Total Drama season. The elimination ceremony" Chris said. "If I give you a marshmallow, you're safe. So the following contestants get to stay: Sam, Scott, Dawn, B, and Lightning. You're safe"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Staci, your compulsive lying has really gotten on your teams nerves" Chris said. "And Dakota, you barely put in an effort to help your team"

"Hey, my hand's are amazing. I don't want to ruin them" Dakota said.

"My aunt Alice is a hand model" Staci said.

"Both of you shut up" Chris said. "Unlike the previous season the loser does get a marshmallow. But it's not one you want"

Chef walks over to Chris in a hazmat suit while holding a glowing green marshmallow.

"Behold, the Toxic Marshmallow" Chris said. "Whoever gets it has to leave"

"Is that thing safe to touch?" Dawn asked.

"No. Why else is Chef in a hazmat suit" Chris said. "Anyway, the Toxic Marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Staci" Chris finished.

Chef throws the Toxic Marshmallow at her. Staci ducks to avoid it.

"Aw... But I was doing so well" Staci said.

"I think that's the biggest lie you've told today" Scott said. "And that's saying something"

"I'll go over to Boat of Losers" Staci said.

"Actually, we've got something new" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later where Staci is sitting in a giant catapult while the rest of her team watches.

"Behold! The Hurl of Shame!" Chris announced.

"Is it safe?" Dakota asked.

"I had an intern test it" Chris said. "Other than the disorientation and pounding headache they're fine. So try not to land face first"

"I had an ancestor who invented catapults" Staci said. "Yah, they were from Slovenia and their name was-"

Chris cuts her off by activating the Hurl of Shame and sends her flying into the air.

"I will not miss her" Chris said. "But will I miss who goes next? Probably not. But still, you'll just have to find out. Next time, on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this rewrite. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in my World Tour fanfic but I'd like to thank Power Master Story Writer for being my beta reader. As for the elimination, I eliminated Staci because she's Staci. That is literally her only purpose. It was pretty obvious. Anyway, let me know what you thought.**


	2. Truth or Laser Shark

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Thirteen competitors were blown away by this years challenges. Quite literally. They also learned that this island has some of the islands wildlife is a bit more... Shall we say "Hostile" than usual. Then the teams had a fun game of totem surfing. In the end, Staci's team got sick of her constant lying so they sent her home. With the all new Hurl of Shame. Who will go home next? And how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

It's very early in the morning on Camp Wawanakwa and inside the girls side of the Rats cabin Dawn appears to be talking with a bird.

"Really?" Dawn said to the bird. "Oh no!"

The camera zooms out to reveal Dakota trying to stay asleep.

"Will you keep it down?" Dakota whined. "If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it"

"Yes, because your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love" Dawn said.

"Who told you that?! Have you been talking with my therapist?" Dakota said in a panicked manner.

"I see peoples auras and it looks like someone threw up on yours" Dawn said.

"Oh go eat a worm" Dakota said before burying her face in a pillow.

The bird turns to Dawn and coughs up a worm.

"Uh... I'll pass" Dawn said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't buy any of her hokey new age stuff for a second" Dakota said. "She's got to be just guessing and getting it really, really, accurate... Right? Yeah, that makes sense"

 **End Confessional**

On the guys side of the cabin everyone seems to be sound asleep. Except for Scott who is missing.

"I saved the princess..." Sam muttered in his sleep.

Scott comes rushing through the door looking very beat up and panicked. He slams the door which ends up waking his team up.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Oh... Just had an early make out session with one of the hotties" Scott said.

"Nice" Lightning said. "Which one?"

"Uh..." Scott said awkwardly.

The camera cuts to earlier where Scott can be seen running from a giant mutant beaver.

"Don't eat me! I'm mostly bones!" Scott yelled.

The camera switches back to the present.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" Scott said.

"You kissed a gentleman?" Sam said confusedly.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, so I was actually out looking for the immunity idol" Scott said. "But they don't need to know that. It's all part of my strategy. Let my team lose so the Maggots develop a false sense of security... Before I pick 'em off!"

Scott hears a loud knocking at the door.

"Occupied!" Scott exclaimed.

The mutant beaver from before breaks down the wall.

"Not you again!" Scott shouted.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, on the girls side of the Maggots cabin Anne Maria is drying her hair using her hair dryer. Zoey walks up to her.

"Hey, how'd you sneak that in?" Zoey asked.

"Easy, I keep it in my hair" Anne Maria said.

She turns off the hair dryer and puts it into her hair. She pulls out some hair spray and starts to spray herself. Zoey chokes a little.

"Please wait for me to move..." Zoey said.

On the other side of the cabin Mike is fast asleep.

Mike gasps in his sleep and becomes Chester.

"These young whippersnappers don't know anything..." Chester muttered. "With their yammering and tomfoolery and-"

Chester gasps and becomes Mike again.

"Shut up Chester..." Mike said.

Mike gasps and Chester comes back out.

"Fine... For now" Chester said.

The camera moves over to Cameron who is inside a sleeping bag despite also being in a bed.

 **Confessional**

"I had a hard time falling asleep" Cameron said. "It was my first night with no bubble. But I was able to recreate it with my sleeping bag. What an adventure. I love the outside world!"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Brick is out for a jog.

 **Confessional**

"As the only one here with any military training I've got an advantage over the others" Brick said. "My biggest competition is Jo or maybe Lightning. It's a good thing me and Jo are on the same team. It's like my Drill Sargent said. Keep your enemies close and your rivals closer. No wait, it was keep your enemies close and your friends closer... Okay, I know that one's wrong. Let me try-"

 **End Confessional**

Brick accidentally crashes into Jo while running.

"I just did my morning 5K run" Jo said. "What about you?"

"I did 8K" Brick said.

"Well I had a 8K warm up and a 5K run at a full sprint" Jo said.

"My entire run was going uphill" Brick said.

"Mine was uphill with my eyes shut" Jo said.

"I did it backwards with earplugs" Brick said.

"Wait what? Why earplugs?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. I just like earplugs" Brick said.

"Well, our team is lucky to have us" Jo said. "Together we'll carry them to victory"

 **Confessional**

"I'll carry them to victory" Jo said. "Brick's dead weight. Plain and simple"

 **End Confessional**

Chris drives up to the cabins in a golf cart and blows an airhorn.

"Get out here everybody! It's challenge time!" Chris announced.

The teams come running out of the cabins.

"Glad you could all make it" Chris said. "It's time for today's challenge"

"What?!" Lightning exclaimed. "But Lightning hasn't had his DPA"

Lightning's team gives him a weird look.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Daily protein allotment" Lightning explained. "Is Lightning the only one who does that?"

"And I haven't enough beauty sleep" Dakota said. "Thanks to a certain pesky blond"

"Sorry" Dawn said quickly.

"Come on, you look fine" Sam said to Dakota.

Dakota takes off her sunglasses to reveal dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Great Scott!" Sam exclaimed.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's an expression" Sam said.

"You can catch up on sleep after the challenge" Chris said. "Right this way: To the Bay of Dismay"

Dakota takes her cellphone and dials a number.

"Hey, it's me" Dakota said. "We're going to some bay and-"

She is cut off when Chris takes away her phone using a magnet attached to fishing line.

"Hey! I was using that you idiot!" Dakota exclaimed.

Chris ignores her and uses his magnet to also Sam's handheld video game console.

"Sorry, this stuff is contraband" Chris said. "Confiscators keepers"

The camera cuts to later where the contestants are walking through the forest. Zoey is trying to strike up conversation with Mike.

"Bay of Dismay? Yikes. Sounds like one of the fight locations from Total Warriors two" Zoey said.

"I saw that movie too" Mike said. "It had Lewis Lamont and Tracey Lockwood in it... It wasn't very good"

"I like to watch bad movies with my friends and make fun of them" Zoey said. "I mean, usually it's by myself. But sometimes that weird kid from my Spanish class comes over. You know what, let's talk about something else"

"Sure" Mike said.

The camera pans back to Sam and Dakota.

"Hey Dakota, sorry about before" Sam said. "I was just so taken by your beautiful... Nostrils"

 **Confessional**

"Nostrils? Nostrils?! Was that really the best I had?" Sam asked himself.

 **End Confessional**

"Thanks" Dakota said. "I like your... Uh... Give me a moment... I'll get back to you in a sec"

The camera moves over to Jo and Cameron.

"I hope this next challenge isn't too physical" Cameron said. "I prefer something a little more academic"

"I bet you do toothpick" Jo said. "I'm surprised your pencil neck can support your giant head without collapsing"

"My greatest strengths are mental" Cameron said.

"Ha! This is reality TV, kid. You have to get physical if you want to win" Jo said. "Just stay out of my way"

The camera moves over to Anne Maria trying to talk with B.

"What wadda you think the challenge is gonna be?" Anne Maria asked him.

B shrugs.

"You don't talk much do you?" Anne Maria said. "Are you mute or somethin' like that?"

"B just chooses not to talk" Dawn chimed in.

 **Confessional**

B shrugs in the confessional

 **End Confessional**

Later the teams have made it to the Bay of Dismay. Each team has their own seating area that they're strapped in to. And an electric score board is in the centre area. Chris is standing on a podium between the teams.

"Welcome to the getting to know you trivia challenge" Chris said. "Are you all strapped in"

"I think it's cutting off circulation to my arms" Cameron said.

"Yeah, why are they so tight?" Scott asked.

"Children's sized harnesses will do that" Chris said.

Chris chuckles.

"I'll be asking everyone embarrassing questions" Chris said. "And I mean majorly humiliating. If the play I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and fesses up before time's up their team gets a point. First team to five wins part one and a huge advantage in part two. But if no one confesses... This happens"

Chris takes out a remote and presses a button on it.

The Maggot's seating area is dunked underwater. Cameron notices an angry mutant shark with arms and legs staring at him. He tries to scream but only bubbles come out of his mouth.

Their seats are raised out of the water.

"What's the big idea tryin' to drown us!" Anne Maria said angrily.

"And what was that shark!" Brick shouted.

"That'd be Fang" Chris said. "Turns out toxic waste mutates things underwater too. Who knew?"

"I did" Cameron said.

"It was a rhetorical question" Chris said. "Anywho, if a team gets dunked the opponents can steal a point by guessing which dunkee is guilty. But if they also get it wrong..."

Chris presses the button on his remote and the rats are dunked underwater. Fang is down there waiting for them and they all scream at the sight of him. They come back up.

"Now, time to start" Chris said. "For the Rats. Who here still cries when they watch Mufasa die in the Lion King"

The whole team is silent except for Lightning who awkwardly tries to not look at the rest of his team.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing!" Lightning said quickly.

"Dude, we can tell it's you" Sam said.

"Fine" Lightning said.

He presses the buzzer and is shocked. The score board changes to say one point for the Rats.

"For the record, that is one of the saddest movies ever made" Lightning said.

"Okay, question for the Maggots" Chris said. "Which male on this team was the captain of his schools cheerleader team?"

Mike looks around nervously.

"You okay Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Aw dang it! I was hoping you wouldn't notice" Mike said.

Mike presses the buzzer and is shocked.

"For the record men can be cheerleaders too and I was not informed about being signed up for the team" Mike said.

The score for the Maggots moves up to one point.

"For the Rats, whose real name is Beverly" Chris said.

"That's not very embarrassing" Scott said.

B presses the buzzer and is electrocuted.

"Correct" Chris said.

Scott chuckles to himself a bit.

"The Rats get the point but I would've preferred that you say something" Chris said.

"But B never talks" Dawn said. "Just look at his aura"

"Don't car" Chris said. "So, as a quick punishment..."

Chris presses the button on his remote and the Rats are dunked underwater where they come face to face with the mutant shark from before. Fang swallows Scott and the seating area start to go up. Somehow, Scott manages to pry his way out of Fang's mouth and swims away.

 **Confessional**

"I feel a sharp pain in my back and I don't know where it's coming from" Scott said.

Scott pulls a shark tooth from his rear.

"What the heck" Scott said.

 **Second Confessional**

Fang is sitting in the confessional looking at himself in a mirror and notices a tooth missing. They angrily break the mirror in half.

 **End Confessional**

Scott crawls back into his seat.

"Thanks for the help guys" Scott said sarcastically. "Have fun winning without me"

"If he ain't playing neither am I" Anne Maria said.

"Since you've already humiliated Lightning can he leave?" Lightning asked.

"Everyone please just settle down" Chris said.

"I'm with Anne Maria" Mike said. "We should stop. Not that I have any bigger secrets to hide or anything"

"Sit down cheerleader!" Jo said as she slapped him on the back of the head. "I'm not losing this game"

"Take it easy Jo" Zoey said.

"Hey! I'm the host! That means I get to talk" Chris said. "And I also decide when the challenge is over"

"Whatever, I'm out of here" Scott said.

He tries to exit but Dawn blocks his way.

"You can not leave" Dawn said. "After all, you do not want to end up like Staci"

Dakota takes out another phone and dials a number.

"Hey, it's me" Dakota said into the phone. "I'm using my backup cell phone"

"I've had enough!" Chris said angrily. "Shut up! Thanks to you all we're out of time and can't finish. Happy?"

"Yep" Scott said.

"Well you won't be for long" Chris said. "Because a second challenge is about to start. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes"

The camera cuts to later where the Maggots are walking through the woods.

"Thank goodness the challenge ended before Chris could ask me an embarrassing question" Cameron said.

"Let me guess" Jo said. "You still wear a diaper"

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed. "I'll have you know I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven"

The other Maggots start laughing at him.

"The challenge is over" Brick said to Cameron. "You don't have to keep humiliating yourself"

"Oh no, please, go on" Jo said. "Or does baby need his bottle"

"I just enough right to be here as you do" Cameron said. "And I'll help our team win in the next challenge"

 **Confessional**

Cameron is sucking his thumb in the confessional.

"Why did I say that?" Cameron asked himself. "Why!?"

 **End Confessional**

The Rats are making their way over to the next challenge.

"This is the longest I've gone without playing a video game of some kind" Sam said to Dakota. "I feel so empty inside"

"Chris is such a jerk" Dakota said as she held up her waterlogged cellphone. "Once I get this phone fixed I am calling my parents"

"Wow, we have a lot in common" Sam said.

"No offence but... No. Just no" Dakota said.

"No, I was talking about the tech withdrawal" Sam explained. "Trust me, that is the only thing we have in common"

"Aw, thanks" Dakota said.

Up ahead Scott is watching the two of them talk.

"Chris sure did a number on our team" Scott said to Lightning. "He took away the two things keeping Sam and Dakota going right before the big challenge. And just between you and me Dawn is kind of useless. You and B are the only other teammates of value"

"Aw man, this stinks" Lightning said.

 **Confessional**

"Man, Chris should've let Lightning be a team of one" Lightning complained. "Lightning's used to carrying his team back at home. But at least those guys can actually play the game. Between the geek, the hippy, the mime, and the valley girl Lightning ain't liking his chances out here"

 **End Confessional**

Both teams have made it to the second part of the challenge. Chris walks up to them.

"Welcome to the second part of today's challenge" Chris said. "The Mad Skills Obstacle Course. Named after Total Drama Classic competitor: Harold. Who will be giving us a little demonstration of how the course works"

Harold walks over to the teams.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" Harold cheered.

"That's nice" Chris said.

Harold runs up the ramp to the first obstacle. A giant boot and some platforms the contestants have to jump over.

"First it's the Kickstarter" Chris said. "Forget coffee, if that doesn't get you going nothing will"

The boot kicks Harold and sends him flying through the air. He lands on the second part of the course. Which is a bunch of cannons lined up so that the contestants have to dodge them.

"Next it's the race against time that is the cannonball run" Chris said.

Harold runs across the obstacle while avoiding cannonballs.

"Made it!" Harold exclaimed.

One last cannonball hits him in the back of the head while he wasn't looking. He gets back up and goes up to the next obstacle. Which is a spinning log with several wrecking balls swinging towards it.

"Then onto my personal favourite, wrecking ball alley" Chris said.

Harold starts running across the log but is hit by a wrecking ball.

"Oh gosh! This is bad!" Harold exclaimed.

Harold lands on the next obstacle. That obstacle being several badly put together platforms with mutant beavers gnawing on the supports.

"Then we head to the gangplank" Chris said. "Complete with rabid mutant beavers"

Harold jumps across the platforms. The last platform starts to teeter but he jumps of before it falls.

"Yes! I made it!" Harold cheered.

He goes over to the next obstacle which is several large bouncy red balls.

"Followed by the bouncy agony of Double Trouble" Chris said.

Harold jumps across the red balls and his thrown in the air by the last one. He lands face first on the floor of the final obstacle.

"I think I broke my glasses..." Harold said.

He looks up and sees the last obstacle: A large baseball glove he has to jump into and giant baseball bats surrounding it.

"And finally the Grand Slam" Chris said. "Where you'll use ropes to swing into a giant baseball glove while avoiding the painful bats"

Harold takes a rope and swings towards the glove. He lands in the glove.

"All right! I did it!" Harold cheered.

"Thanks a lot Harold!" Chris shouted up at him.

The camera moves over to the contestants.

"Looks fun right?" Chris said.

"That is not the word I'd use" Zoey said.

"Oh, and as you may remember, I said that the winning team from part one gets an advantage" Chris said.

"But we didn't finish" Jo pointed out.

"Please don't remind me" Chris said. "Anyway, you'll both be playing with a disadvantage"

Harold walks over to the teams holding a box of glasses that look a lot like the ones he's wearing.

"You'll all be wearing these stylish glasses" Chris said.

"He's right you know" Harold said. "They are stylish"

"Shut up Harold" Chris said.

Jo takes a pair of glasses out of the box and puts them on.

"Hey, I can't see a thing" Jo said.

"That's the idea" Chris said.

"Jokes on you" Sam said. "I already wear glasses"

"Than I guess you'll have to compete without glasses" Chris said.

"I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut" Sam said.

"Competitors take your positions" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later where the teams are in position. B and Jo are at the Kickstarter, Brick and Scott at the Cannonball Run, Anne Maria and Dawn in Wrecking Ball Alley, Lightning and Zoey at the Gangplank, Sam and Mike at Double Trouble, and finally Cameron and Dakota at the Grand Slam.

"You all ready?" Chris asked.

"No" Cameron said.

"Great" Chris said. "Now, since this is a relay race you're gonna need something to pass. That thing being your mascot"

An intern walks up to B and Jo carrying two animal carriers. Loud noises are heard coming from inside of it.

"That doesn't sound good" Jo said.

B nods in agreement.

"The Rats get a mutant rat" Chris said.

The intern hand B a mutated rat.

"And the Mutant Maggots get a mutant maggot" Chris said.

The intern gives Jo a mutant maggot.

"Why's it so slimy?" Jo asked.

"It's a mutant" Chris said. "That's why. Now go!"

Chris blows his airhorn.

"Let's go" Jo said to her maggot.

The boot comes down towards B and Jo. B ducks and avoid it but it kicks Jo. She grabs on to the edge of the platform to avoid falling.

"I can still make it" Jo said to herself.

Her maggot starts wriggling around like it's trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't" Jo said.

B jumps over the gap and makes it over to Scott. He holds out the rat expecting Scott to grab it.

"What's that? I don't know what you want me to do Bev" Scott lied.

B shakes around the rat.

"Gee, I really wish you could talk so that I could try and figure out what you want" Scott said.

Jo climbs up the platform and goes up to Brick.

"Take this" Jo said as she held out the maggot.

"Thank you ma'am" Brick said. "It's an honour to-"

"Just take it" Jo interrupted.

Brick takes the maggot and starts running.

"I'm gonna win this!" Brick cheered.

He runs right into a pole.

"Ow!" Brick exclaimed.

He backs up and runs again only to slam into the pole once more.

Meanwhile, B is still trying to communicate with Scott.

"I'm so sorry Bev, I just don't know what you want" Scott said in a suspicious tone.

B shoves the rat into Scott's arms.

"Oh, now you tell me" Scott said.

Scott starts to slowly run through the cannonball run.

"Okay, I just need to take it slow" Scott said.

He looks down at the rat.

"Right little guy?" Scott asked the rat.

The rat bites Scott's arm.

"Gah! What is wrong with this thing!" Scott exclaimed.

He drops the rat to the ground. Scott bends over to pick it up.

"This thing better not give me an infection" Scott said.

A cannonball is fired and it misses Scott due to him being on the ground. It instead hits Brick in the face.

"Mommy..." Brick said weakly before falling over.

Scott goes over to Dawn and hands her the rat.

"Thank you Scott. Now we are in the lead" Dawn said.

"Great..." Scott said.

Dawn starts to walk across the rolling log.

"Easy does it" Dawn said.

She looks down at her rat.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked the rat.

The rat chatters something at Dawn.

"Duck? What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

A wrecking ball hits Dawn from behind.

"Never mind! I got it!" Dawn yelled.

She lands at Lightning's feet by the Gangplank. She gets up and brushes herself off.

"Here's the rat" Dawn said.

"Thanks creepy girl" Lightning said.

Lightning takes the rat and jumps on to the first platform.

Meanwhile, Brick is slowly crawling towards Anne Maria while holding the maggot.

"Jeez, took you long enough" Anne Maria said.

"Here's your cat, ma'am..." Brick said weakly as he held up the maggot.

Anne Maria takes the maggot from him.

"Thanks a bunch" Anne Maria said.

She starts running across the rolling log.

Meanwhile, Lightning is hesitating to jump to the next platform.

"Okay... Lightning just has to jump" Lightning said to himself. "In just a few more moments"

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked. "Your aura looks very scared"

"Lightning is not scared" Lightning said. "He just likes taking his time"

"Well, you should hurry" Dawn said. "Because those beavers are about to break through your supports"

"Sha-what!?" Lightning exclaimed.

The platform he is standing on collapses and he lands in the mud next to the beavers. The beavers glare at him.

"Uh oh, you two are vegetarians, right?"Lightning asked the beavers.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria is walking across the spinning log.

"Kay, I think I can make it" Anne maria said.

A wrecking ball comes from behind and hits her. She goes through the air and lands next to Zoey.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Take the maggot" Anne Maria said.

"Oh, right" Zoey said. "Sorry"

"I said take it!" Anne Maria said sternly.

Zoey takes the maggot from Anne Maria.

"I won't let you down" Zoey said.

She jumps on to the first platform. Anne Maria gets off of the ground and brushes herself off.

"I think that went pretty well" Anne Maria said.

She starts to walk away but accidentally steps off the platform she's standing on and falls to the ground.

Back on the ground Lightning is surrounded by the two beavers.

"Hey, let's be reasonable" Lightning said to the beavers.

One of the beavers growls at him.

"You asked for it" Lightning said.

He picks up some mud from the ground and throws it at them. It hits the beavers in the eyes temporarily blinding them. Lightning starts to run away.

Up above him Zoey is almost halfway across the Gangplank.

"Ha! This is going great" Zoey said happily.

She starts to feel her platform shaking. She looks down and sees the beavers gnawing at the platform supports.

"Aw nuts..." Zoey said nervously.

The platform collapses and she falls into the mud and finds her surrounded by the beavers.

"Uh oh..." Zoey said. "Help!"

Lightning hears Zoey's cries for help.

"What the- Don't worry! Lightning will help!" Lightning exclaimed.

He turns around and runs towards Zoey. He slips on some of the mud and falls flat on his face. The beavers go over to him. While they are distracted with him Zoey gets up and runs away. Lightning gets up and punches one of the beavers in the face. He runs after Zoey. Lightning is able to make it to the ladder first and climb up.

"Hey Sam! I got the rat" Lightning said.

"Sweet" Sam said.

Sam takes the rat from Lightning.

"I will not let you down" Sam said.

He jumps on to the first bouncing ball and lands on his neck.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

He bounces across all the balls and goes towards Dakota who is currently putting on some lipstick.

"Dakota! Grab the rat!" Sam yelled.

Sam falls to the ground and into the mud right before Dakota turns around. She turns around once he's already in the mud.

"Okay, I'm ready" Dakota said. "Oh... Oops"

Back over at the beginning of the bouncing balls Zoey climbs up to Mike.

"Mike, take the maggot" Zoey said.

"Got it!" Mike said.

Mike grabs the maggot from Zoey.

"Wow, you have real soft hands" Zoey said.

"Not the time" Mike said.

"Right" Zoey said.

Mike starts running towards the bouncing balls.

"Okay Mike... It's just a few big jumps... I can do this" Mike said to himself nervously. "I can't do this!"

Mike gasps. He suddenly has longer eyelashes and red lipstick.

"Only one person can do this! Svetlana! The Olympic queen of gymnastics!" Svetlana cheered.

They effortlessly jump across the bouncing balls and lands on the other side.

"Ta da!" Svetlana exclaimed.

Svetlana gasps and Mike comes back out.

"Svetlana?! Mike, how did you do that?" Cameron asked.

"Uh... Do what?" Mike suspiciously asked. "Here you go"

He hands the maggot off to Cameron. Sam walks over to Dakota.

"Here! Take the rat!" Sam said.

"Ew, it's all dirty" Dakota said. "Don't you have any sanitary wipes?"

Cameron takes a few steps and starts running forward.

"Yes! I am going to make it!" Cameron said to himself. "I've never felt so alive!"

He stops right at the edge and sees how far the jump he has to make is.

"I am a dead man..." Cameron said nervously.

Dakota walks over to where Cameron is grabs a rope. She looks directly into the camera.

"Well Dakota fans, here goes nothing" Dakota said.

She pushes off from the platform and goes towards the giant glove. She manages to put her feet down on the glove but she slips off and lands in the mud.

Back on the platform Cameron is getting ready to swing across.

"I'm ready" Cameron said.

He pushes off from the platform and goes towards the glove.

"I can make it!" Cameron cheered.

He smashes into one of the giant baseball bats.

"Never mind... I can't make it..." Cameron said dazedly.

He slides down the bat and into the mud.

"I don't like mud very much..." Cameron said weakly.

Dakota climbs back up to the platform.

"Okay... Let's try this again" Dakota said to the rat.

A hot air balloon with the paparazzi from before approaches her.

"Hey! Dakota! Smile for the camera" One of the paparazzi said as they snapped pictures of her.

"Finally" Dakota said.

She waves at the paparazzi.

"Hi! You're just in time for my... Mud bath!" Dakota said to them.

The paparazzi take more pictures of her.

"No! Ignore them and swing!" Sam shouted from the sidelines.

While Dakota is getting her picture taken Cameron climbs up and goes over to the ropes.

"Let's see, I need to do some math" Cameron said. "Velocity times mass, times wind speed-"

Cameron is cut off when the maggot bites his hand.

"Gah! Get it off!" Cameron exclaimed.

He backs up and gets tangled in the ropes. He falls off the platform and starts to swing towards the glove. He slams into several bats before landing in the glove with the maggot.

"And the Maggots win!" Chris announced.

"This is unbelievable! Lightning is on a team of losers" Lightning said angrily.

"Oh come on, winning isn't everything" Sam said.

"What!?" Lightning exclaimed. "You wanna fight me?!"

"No thank you" Sam said quickly.

Chris and Chef go up to the teams.

"Since we're still early in the competition I'll cut y'all some slack" Chris said. "Because today's challenge will be one of our very few non-eliminations"

"Thank God for that" Scott said.

"The Mutant Maggots get the reward of a relaxing day at the spa" Chris said.

"Really? Talk about a lame reward" Jo said.

"I'm lookin' forward to that" Anne Maria said.

"Me too" Brick said.

The rest of his team gives him a weird look.

"What?" Brick asked.

"So what do we do?" Scott asked.

"You get to survive another day. For now" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later that night where the teams are getting ready to go to sleep in their cabins. Inside the girls side of the Rats cabin Dawn is attempting to talk to Dakota.

"So tell me. Did you learn anything from today?" Dawn asked.

"No" Dakota said. "What is this, a Saturday morning cartoon?"

"I thought you would have learned to be less self absorbed" Dawn said. "After all, that was your undoing today"

"You make no sense" Dakota said.

"You may do as you wish" Dawn said. "But please try and change your ways"

"Whatever" Dakota said as she put on her sleep mask.

"Good night" Dawn said. "Now if you excuse me I need to meditate"

Meanwhile, on the guys side of the Rats cabin Scott is talking to the others.

"We did terribly out there today" Scott said.

"I'll say" Lightning said. "And it was mostly you guys who messed it up for Lightning"

"Hey, you stopped to help Zoey" Scott said. "That majorly slowed us down"

"Well Lightning was able to catch back up" Lighting said.

B nods.

"What do you think Sam?" Scott asked.

Scott looks over and sees that Sam is already asleep.

"Never mind" Scott said.

"Next time we're gonna win" Lightning said.

"You know, you two are the only useful people on this team" Scott said.

"That is true" Lightning said. "Right Bev?"

Lightning nudges B in the ribs.

"So how about we all team up and get rid of the rest of the competition" Scott said.

"I like the sound of that" Lightning said. "It's a sha-deal"

Lightning shakes hands with Scott.

"So B, what about you?" Scott asked.

B stares off into space as if he's thinking.

"Well, what do you say?" Scott asked.

B nods.

"All right! Lightning's gonna win this" Lightning said. "Thanks guys"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"With them on my side I just use them until they aren't useful then I get rid of them" Scott said. "Hahahahahaha!"

Scott swallows a fly and chokes.

"Damn fly" Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

Chris is standing on the docks.

"Wow, Scott's shaping up to either our best or silliest competitor yet" Chris said. "I'm going for silliest. But, you'll just have to find out which one. And you'll have to find out who will be the next one going home. So be sure to tune in next time for more, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **I changed around the questions and which contestants did which obstacle to make the chapter different from canon. Also, just a fun fact, the two actors Mike mentioned (Lewis and Tracey) are characters from my Ridonculous Race fanfic (Sorry about the shameless self promotion). As for why I made this a reward challenge, I wanted to give some of the contestants where were eliminated early a chance to shine. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	3. Ice Ice Baby

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! We learned that although our campers are here to win they'll still big losers in their own way. Really, really, big losers. It was a psychological butt kicking that quickly turned literal. Then comical, then hysterical. Well, for me and the folks at home. For them it was just painful. In the end I decided to give our teams mercy for once. I gave the winning team a day at the spa and the losing team got the privilege of not sending someone away via Hurl of Shame. But don't worry. Someone'll be in it today. Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestants give up, and some even try to hook up. Right here on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

It's an early morning at Camp Wawanakwa and the teams are eating breakfast in the mess hall. Sam takes a bite of his oatmeal before coughing it back up.

"Never again..." Sam said in disgust.

He looks up and sees he spit it in Scott's face.

"Oh... Sorry Scott" Sam said.

Scott throws his bowl at Sam.

 **Confessional**

Scott is sharpening a stick with Fang's shark tooth he got in the previous challenge.

"Ha! What a wimp" Scott said. "I grew up on a dirt farm. He can always munch on a clod if I want to"

Scott takes a lump of dirt from out behind his back. He bites down on it and a loud cracking noise is heard.

"I think I chipped a tooth..." Scott said as he tried to suppress the pain. "There was definitely a rock in this thing..."

 **End Confessional**

Anne Maria is applying more hair spray to herself. Cameron accidentally inhales some and chokes a bit. She looks over and notices this.

"Sorry short stuff" Anne Maria said. "On the upside your lungs are waterproof now. So you can't drown"

"I don't think it works like that" Cameron said.

The camera moves over to Jo and Brick eating really fast as if competing. Brick accidentally swallows the spoon and starts to choke on it.

"I'll handle this jarhead" Jo said. "Don't wet your panties"

Jo punches Brick in the back of the head and he coughs up the spoon.

"That is not how you do CPR ma'am" Brick said.

"Saved you didn't I?" Jo asked.

The spoon flies towards Mike and Zoey who are talking.

"So, do you like waffles?" Zoey asked.

"I guess" Mike said. "What kind of question is that?"

"I honestly don't know" Zoey said. "I'm usually not the one who starts up conversations"

The spoon hits him in the back of the head. He gasps and becomes Chester.

"Darn kids!" Chester said angrily. "Back in my day spoons weren't invented yet so we ate with out hands like decent folk!"

"You're hilarious" Zoey said. "Unless you're not joking. Then I'd be worried"

 **Confessional**

"Okay, okay, there's no use hiding it anymore" Mike said. "I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them but they never listen..."

 **End Confessional**

Chester gasps and becomes Mike again.

"Lose the old man impression" Jo said. "It's annoying and unfunny. And it offends my sense of victory. But your Russian gymnast character on the other hand. How do you summon such strength and precision?"

"Uh... Because I'm a cheerleader" Mike said. "Yeah, that's it"

"You don't seem that athletic when you're not doing that impression" Brick pointed out.

"Hey, so what did you guys think of the spa?" Mike asked quickly.

"Ooh, I liked it a lot" Zoey said.

Over on the Rats Dakota is picking at her oatmeal.

"Ugh... What is this stuff?" Dakota asked. "Why did I think being here was a good idea?"

"Hey, be glad you're still here" Scott said. "If it wasn't for the reward last challenge it'd be you on the chopping block"

"Yeah right" Dakota said. "I'm rich. Rich people get away with everything. Just like cute animals or politicians"

Lightning sits down next to Dakota with a bowl of oatmeal. He takes a spoonful of it and examines it.

"There's gotta be some protein in here somewhere" Lightning said.

Lightning takes a bite of the oatmeal and starts to choke on it. Dawn rushes over to him.

"Don't worry, I'll save you" Dawn said.

Dawn gives Lightning the Heimlich and he coughs up a beetle. She picks up the beetle.

"Phew, that was a close one" Lightning said. "Thanks a lot creepy girl"

"Hmm... For what?" Dawn asked. "I was helping the beetle"

She pets the beetle the head.

"You're safe now little one" Dawn said.

The camera cuts to Cameron eating while a rat with an abnormally large head is watching him.

"Look, a real life rat" Cameron said.

It's eyes start glowing and it begins to levitate.

The camera cuts to outside the mess hall while screaming is head coming from inside. All the contestants come running out of the mess hall. They stop when they think they're at a safe distance.

"Attention players!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Please head directly to the tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy!"

"Let's go Maggots" Jo said.

The camera cuts to later where the teams have reached their destination. With the exception of Jo they all look tired out.

"Did we win anything?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so" Scott said.

Chris and Chef drive up to them in a jeep.

"Good morning mutant food" Chris said. "On with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb up that cliff"

Chris gestures to the large mountain above them.

"First team to the top gets an advantage in part two" Chris said. "You can climb on your own or use whatever junk you can find to help you"

Chris points to a pile of junk.

"That is, if you can get past the giant mutant beetle" Chris said.

A giant mutant beetle crawls out of the scraps.

"They're a bit of a hoarder so be careful" Chris said. "His pile is full of useful stuff and disgusting stuff that you can use"

The beetle throws a toilet at the contestants.

"That is if you can get near it without dying" Chris said. "Anywho, the challenge starts... Now!"

All the contestants except for Anne Maria, Dakota, and B run up to the mountain. B runs towards the junk pile and the other two stay still. Cameron is seen trying to pull himself up the mountain with little success.

"Shirt too heavy..." Cameron said weakly. "Socks weighing me down..."

He loses his grip and slides down the mountain.

The camera moves up to Zoey holding on to a branch and watching Cameron.

"Hang in there Cam" Zoey said. "You can do it"

She loses her hold on the branch but luckily Mike grabs her before she falls.

"Thanks" Zoey said.

The camera cuts to Jo and Brick climbing side by side.

"Move it Maggots!" Jo shouted over at Mike and Zoey.

"You're good at this" Brick said to Jo.

"My parents made me a climbing wall playpen" Jo explained.

"Impressive" Brick said. "I conquered the rock at a Sargent Junior book camp. I dislocated my hip while getting my obstacle course badge. Check this out"

Brick twists around his body and accidentally dislocates his arm in the process.

"Nice" Jo said. "When'd you learn to do that"

"Just now..." Brick said as he suppressed the pain.

The camera cuts to Lightning and Scott climb.

"Yeah! Lightning can do this!" Lightning shouted as he climbed. "Sha-zoom! Sha-boomy! Sha-"

"Will you knock it off?" Scott asked.

"Get ready to lose to a girl again" Jo shouted from out of view.

"What girl?" Lightning asked.

He looks over at Scott.

"Who's he talking to?" Lightning asked him.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain Anne Maria and Dakota haven't moved. Dakota is trying to get her phone to work and Anne Maria is looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"And will you ladies be participating?" Chris asked.

"And mess up my perfect look?" Anne Maria asked. "You've gotta be kiddin' me"

"Yeah, there's no way you can get me to climb that thing" Dakota said. "I already got covered in mud in the last challenge. I don't want it to get worse than that"

Over by the mountain, Dawn is struggling to even grab on to the mountain. She jumps up and tries to grab on to a rock but can't quite seem to.

"Curse my short adorableness" Dawn said.

Sam slides down the mountain slowly looking defeated.

"And I'm officially done" Sam said. "Goodnight everybody"

He falls off the mountain.

"Sam, wait" Dawn said. "I sense B has a plan"

The camera moves to B who is currently looking at the junk pile.

"I really hope climbing isn't involved" Sam said from off camera.

Meanwhile, Lightning is climbing up and he notices some loose rocks below him.

"Lightning jut got a great idea" Lightning said.

He kicks the loose rocks and they fall towards Mike and Zoey.

"Aw nuts..." Mike said.

They are knocked off the cliff. On the way down they knock Cameron off a pipe he's holding on to. All three of them land at the base of the mountain near Anne Maria and Dakota. Cameron starts to reach for Anne Maria only for to knock away his hand.

"Don't touch the hair" Anne Maria said.

Over by the junk pile B starts to reach for a barrel of Toxic waste. The beetle crawls out of the pile and breathes fire at B.

The camera moves over to Dawn and Sam watching this.

"Oh come on" Sam said. "Fire too? Seriously?"

"We must distract it's tortured soul" Dawn said.

Dawn runs over to B who is currently using a fridge door to shield himself from the flames. She spots a recorder in the pile of garbage and snatches it while the beetle is distracted with B.

"Toss it over!" Sam called out. "I got a high score on all my music games!"

She throws the recorder over to Sam. He plays a upbeat sounding tune on it. The beetle goes over to him.

"Uh, you like it?" Sam nervously asked.

The beetle starts to chase after Sam.

"I'm taking this is as a no!" Sam shouted.

 **Confessional**

"It's a lot easier to do with a controller" Sam said.

 **End Confessional**

The camera moves over to Mike and Zoey helping Cameron off the ground. They look over and notice what the Rats are doing.

"Hey, I think they've got the right idea" Zoey said. "We can use something from the trash pile"

Zoey leads Mike and Cameron over to the pile of scraps.

"Hey! Anne Maria! Are you gonna help?" Cameron called out.

"Fine. I'll pull my own weight" Anne Maria said. "But I ain't messing my look up"

Anne Maria hands her compact mirror to Dakota.

"Hold this Blondie" Anne Maria said.

Meanwhile, Lightning is getting closer to the top of the mountain. Up above him is Chef with a bunch of ice blocks.

"Oh yeah! Almost there!" Lightning cheered. "Chef! Make way for the Lightning!"

Chef drops a block of ice and it hits Lightning in the face. He falls off the side of the mountain and knocks Scott off on the way down. They both land next to Dakota who is applying lipstick currently.

"Hey! Watch it" Dakota said. "You almost landed on me"

"Well we would't have if you were doing actual work" Scott said.

The camera moves over to Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Anne Maria over by the base of the mountain. They are holding various junk they found in the pile except for Cameron who is chewing something.

"Come on, let's start climbing" Zoey said.

Zoey takes a rope with a pipe tied to the end of it and tosses it up. It gets caught on some rocks and Zoey starts climbing up the mountain. Mikes takes two plungers and uses them as grips when he starts to climb. Cameron spits out a wad of gum and uses it to grip on to the mountain before he begins climbing.

"Y'know, I ain't so sure that I wanna climb anymore" Anne Maria said.

"Come on, even I'm doing it" Cameron said. "And I get weighed down by butterflies"

"Fine" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria takes two pickaxes and starts using them to climb up the mountain.

Meanwhile, Sam is still getting beat up by the beetle.

"Feel free to help any time..." Sam said to his team.

The camera moves over to Dawn watching the beetle punch Sam.

"Hmm... Wait" Dawn said.

Dawn takes the beetle she made Lightning cough up at breakfast out of her pocket.

"Is this why you're so distraught?" Dawn asked the beetle.

The big beetle drops Sam and goes over to the smaller beetle. It picks up the beetle and goes back into the pile of trash.

"That was beautiful" Dawn said.

"I can taste my spine..." Sam said weakly.

The camera moves over to B and Scott standing next to a device B has made. The device is made out of a couch balancing on top of various other objects. B is holding two wires with exposed ends. The rest of his team, minus Dakota, goes over to him.

"Baking soda? A broken chair leg?" Sam said confusedly. "I was clobbered by a giant fire-breathing beetle for this?!"

B climbs up on to the couch and gestures for the rest to get on. Lightning shrugs and they all climb on.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

"Hang on, where's Dakota?" Sam asked.

He looks over and sees Dakota applying makeup from her compact.

"Dakota! Get over here!" Sam shouted.

"What? Oh, we're ready to go?" Dakota asked.

Dakota goes up to the other Rats and climbs on. B puts the two wires together and the couch is launched off the ground.

"Sha-boom! Let's win this!" Lightning cheered as they zoomed past the other contestants climbing the mountain.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain Jo reaches the top without Chef noticing.

"Yes!" Jo cheered as she jumped up and down with her fist raised in the air in celebration.

He celebration is cut short when B's couch falls from the sky and lands on top of Chef. Scott is no longer on the couch.

"You did it B" Dawn said. "You won the challenge"

Scott falls from the sky and lands face first on the ground next to the couch.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"What do you think..." Scott said weakly.

 **Confessional**

"As much as I don't care for B I'd rather get rid of the useless members of my team first" Scott said. "The only problem is he's also really good at winning challenges. So I need a way to keep us from winning but keep B around for me to use him later"

 **End Confessional**

Chris flies up to the contestants.

"Slow down everyone. I say who wins" Chris said.

Jo smirks as if she knows she's about to win.

"The Rats!" Chris announced.

"That's what I- Wait, what?!" Jo exclaimed. "But I was up here first! We won!"

Brick walks over to Jo. His arm is still dislocated.

"We won?" Brick asked. "Yeah!"

He raises his arms in the air and his dislocated one makes a cracking noise.

"This was a mistake!" Brick said in pain.

"The first _team_ to the top wins" Chris explained. "Not first player"

"You have got to be kidding me" Jo said.

"How do we get down from here?" Sam asked.

"You just have to climb" Brick said. "Like this"

Brick goes over to the edge of the mountain and starts climbing. On the way down he slips and is heard tumbling down the mountain until the noise comes to an abrupt stop.

"I fixed my arm..." Brick said weakly. "But now I dislocated the other one"

The camera cuts to later where the contestants are on a section of the island completely covered in ice. Chris and Chef drive up to them in a snowmobile.

"Greetings ice teens" Chris said. "Cold enough for you?

All the contestants are shivering from the cold.

"I'll take that as a yes" Chris said. "It's time for part two of today's challenge: Capture the snow fort"

Chris gestures to two forts one looks very badly built as if it was done in a few minutes and the other looks much better and had some actual effort put into it.

"To win you must either destroy the enemies fort or take the enemies flag and bring it back to your fort" Chris explained. "Rats won the first challenge so they get dibs"

"Sha-ea-easy" Lightning said through chattering teeth. "The c-c-castle"

"No way" Scott said. "It's g-gotta be a trick. Nice on the outside. Horrible on the inside. We'll take the shack"

"I h-hope it has a fireplace" Sam said.

"Or a cellphone charger" Dakota said.

The camera cuts to later where the Rats are inside their fort. It's just as bad on the inside as it is on the outside.

"Great... The crappiness is consistent" Sam said sarcastically.

The Rats glare at Scott.

 **Confessional**

"All part of the plan... Is it hot in here?" Scott said nervously.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, the Maggots are inside the much nicer fort.

"Ha! What a bunch of suckers" Anne Maria said.

She high fives Cameron.

"Maggots rule!" Anne Maria cheered.

"Yes, this battle ours" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered.

Mike high fives Brick's bad arm by accident.

"Ah!" Brick shouted.

The camera cuts to Chris and Chef sitting by a fire.

"Listen up players" Chris said. "Here's how it works. Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs. Which you can fire at each others forts"

Scott goes over to the shovel in his fort.

"Awesome" Scott said. "I once took out a mongooses left eye with a meatball this way"

Over in the other fort Brick is setting up the shovel.

"Why are they called mystery balls!" Zoey shouted towards Chris.

"Because they all inflict major damage!" Chris shouted back. "Thanks to the weapon hidden inside each ball! But some will damage you"

The snowball Cameron was reaching for moves on its own.

"So choose wisely" Chris said. "Each team has to select a captain. Challenge starts... Now!"

"As team captain I say we-" Brick and Jo began at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Thumb wrestle. Now" Jo said.

Jo and Brick hold out their hands and interlock them.

"Ready?" Brick asked.

"Yep" Jo said.

Jo and Brick start thumb wrestling. Both of them try their hardest until Jo accidentally dislocates Brick's thumb.

"Ow!" Brick exclaimed. "Okay, you win"

He salutes Jo.

"I've never met a girl stronger than me" Brick said. "Not even my mom"

 **Confessional**

"Huh, seems that Brick's a gentleman" Jo said. "He hardly tried. That or he's just that weak compared to me"

 **End Confessional**

"Brick, Anne Maria, Zoey you're on offence" Jo said. "Your job is to capture the enemy's flag. Everyone else, stay with me"

"Be careful" Mike said to Zoey.

"Scott looks pretty dangerous" Mike said.

"And you, don't let Svetlana pull a hamstring" Zoey joked.

"I don't get it" Mike said.

"Move it redhead!" Jo barked.

"I'm just gonna go now" Zoey said.

Zoey awkwardly walks away.

 **Confessional**

"The guys back where I live are gorgeous" Zoey said. "But they're all either hockey thugs ore juvie rejects. But Mike is hot and smart. I was starting to think hot smart guys weren't real. Like unicorns and perfect hair"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, the Rats are coming up with a plan.

"I'm captain" Scott said. "Live with it"

"B, Dawn, Dakota, and I stay here" Scott said. "Lightning and Sam will capture their maggoty flag"

"Maybe someone with more leg-foot coordination should do this" Sam suggested.

"And go!" Chris announced over the megaphone.

"No time to talk" Scott said. "Get out there now"

Sam and Lightning run out of the fort.

"Let's book it!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Great, more running" Sam said sarcastically.

Sam trips over and starts sliding across the ice.

"Cool, looks like the thunder is about to arrive before the lightning" Sam said.

He passes Lightning.

"I'm thunder if you didn't get the analogy!" Sam shouted as he slid by.

He stops out in the middle of the ice patch.

"Uh oh" Sam said. "This looks-"

The ice underneath him cracks and and falls into the water. He comes out of the water encased in ice.

Back inside the Rats fort Scott is arguing with Dawn.

"No I'm not gonna listen to the snowball" Scott said. "I'm gonna chuck it!"

"But we must be sure it is a good snowball to use" Dawn said.

"Will you shut up" Scott said.

The camera moves over to Dakota and B.

"Should I do something?" Dakota asked.

B starts to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dakota asked.

She follows B over to a sheet of ice.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Dakota asked. "This'd better be worth it"

B takes an ice pick out of his coat and starts carving up the ice.

"Oh, okay..." Dakota said. "Yeah this still doesn't explain anything"

The camera moves back to Dawn and Scott.

"That snowball is full of negative energy" Dawn said.

"So am I" Scott said in an annoyed sounding way.

He picks up the snowball only for it to explode in his face.

"Gah! Why would he even do that!" Scott exclaimed

"You weren't held enough as a child" Dawn said.

 **Confessional**

Scott is curled up into a ball.

"Okay, she has got to go" Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

"Just pick a snowball" Scott said.

Dawn points to a medium sized snowball.

"This one" Dawn said.

Scott picks it up and launches it from the shovel. It hits part of the Maggots' fort and breaks it a bit.

"Hmm... Lucky guess" Scott said.

Meanwhile, Jo is ordering her team around.

"Come on people! We have to attack!" Jo ordered.

"I can't!" Cameron shouted from off camera.

Jo looks over and sees Cameron clinging to the flagpole.

"I'm guarding the flag" Cameron said.

"This is hopeless" Jo said.

She looks in the other direction and sees Anne Maria applying more hairspray.

"Hey Sprayhead, didn't I tell you to go get the other teams flag?" Jo asked.

"I ain't riskin' fly aways" Anne Maria said.

Jo mumbles something under her breath as she walks over to Anne Maria. She snatches her hairspray can from her and throws it out of the fort.

"No!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

The hairspray can slides across the ice past Zoey and Brick.

"Oh this ain't over" Anne Maria said to Jo.

Anne Maria runs out on to the ice to get her hairspray.

"That was too easy" Jo said.

Out on the ice Brick and Zoey are trying to avoid the snowballs.

"Incoming snowball at twelve o'clock" Brick exclaimed.

A snowball flies over their heads and hits Anne Maria. Oddly enough the snowball just breaks into bits when it hits her hair.

"Hmm... I just got an idea" Brick said.

"We really shouldn't" Zoey said.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we have no other choice" Brick said.

Brick goes over to Anne Maria and starts pushing her across the ice.

"Hey! What's goin' on over here!" Anne Maria shouted.

Several more snowballs hit her in the head and just break with out any effect on her. Zoey gets behind Brick to avoid snowballs.

Meanwhile, Lightning is pulling the chunk of ice Sam is frozen in out of the water.

"Don't worry buddy" Lightning said. "Lightning's got your back"

A snowball fired from the Maggot's hits him in the head and knocks him out cold.

Over in the Rats fort Dawn is handing Scott a snowball.

"If we keep going at this pace we should win" Dawn said.

"Great..." Scott said as he tried to conceal his anger for the current situation.

A particularly large snowball lands within the walls of their fort.

"Uh... What the heck is that?" Scott asked.

"I'm sensing a familiar aura coming from it" Dawn said.

The large beetle from before jumps out of the snowball.

"Wait! Remember her?" Scott asked the beetle as he pointed at Dawn. "She organized your little family reunion"

The smaller beetle jumps on the large beetles head. Dawn waves at them both and they wave back.

"Don't hurt us, hurt them" Scott said. "They're the one who fired you off a shovel"

The large beetle scurries away towards the Maggots fort.

"I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer" Dawn said.

Meanwhile, B is carrying a large magnifying glass he carved out of the ice and Dakota is following him.

"Oh, now I get it" Dakota said. "You're going to use that to melt the other fort"

B nods.

"Cool" Dakota said.

B looks at Dakota then at the magnifying glass and then back at her.

"Are you trying to say you want me to help?" Dakota asked.

He nods.

"Let me think about it" Dakota said.

There is a long pause.

"Fine" Dakota said. "It's only ice. What could happen"

Dakota grabs part of the ice and she helps B get it up on top of their fort. The sun shines through the magnifying glass and starts to melt the opposing fort.

Over on the Maggots Jo, Mike, and Cameron are experiencing the effects of B's magnifying glass.

"We're melting!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Mike, do your weird gymnast thing and get on the catapult" Jo said.

"I-I-I can't! My personality- Impressions! Are hard to do under stress" Mike said.

Cameron's eyes light up with an idea.

"And first up on the vault it's five time Russian champion Svetlana!" Cameron said.

This causes Mike to gasps and change into Svetlana.

"For victory!" Svetlana cheered.

Jo holds back the shovel and Svetlana springs off of it and into the air.

"Yeah that was weird" Jo said.

Meanwhile, Dakota and B go over to Scott and Dawn.

"Guess what, we've got great news" Dakota said.

"Do I want to know?" Scott asked.

B nods.

"B built a magnifying glass to melt the other fort" Dakota explained.

"Wonderful news" Dawn said.

"That's great..." Scott said as he tried to suppress his rage. "Are you sure it works"

"Uh, why wouldn't it?" Dakota asked. "B and I built it"

B casts a glance at Dakota.

"Fine, mostly him. But I was the one in charge of positioning it" Dakota said.

Meanwhile, Brick is still pushing Anne Maria.

"Hang on, I think we're gettin' closer to my hairspray" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria reaches down and picks up her hairspray bottle. She kisses the bottle and then puts more of it in her hair. While this is happening a snowball hits her in the forehead and she tumbles to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

Brick and Zoey duck down to pick up Anne Maria. While they're down Svetlana goes flying over their heads.

"Make way for Svetlana!" Svetlana exclaimed.

Svetlana crashes through the wall of the fort and part of his shirt gets ripped.

"What the heck just happened?" Scott asked.

Dawn shrugs.

Svetlana gets up from the ground and their shirt falls off. They gasp and slick their hair back.

"Aye! Vito in the house you losers!" Vito said.

Vito pushes Scott out of the way and goes over to the flag. He takes it out of the ground as Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria entered the room.

"Ayo, you lookin' for this?" Vito asked his team.

"Oh my..." Anne Maria said dreamily.

"Hand it over" Scott said.

He runs over to Vito but is pushes out of the way with no trouble. Zoey goes over to Vito and grabs his hand.

"Hey! Pasty! If you wanna touch Vito you gotta earn it" Vito said.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about" Anne Maria said.

"Come on Mike we've had enough" Brick said. "You win best actor. Now hand over the flag"

"Over my tanned body" Vito said.

"What the heck is going on?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know but I like it" Anne Maria said.

Dawn, B, and Dakota start to back away from everyone else. Brick and Scott both try and tackle Vito to get the flag. Scott gets thrown out of the fort.

"Ow..." Scott said weakly.

He looks around and sees the destruction that the magnifying glass has caused the Maggot's fort.

"No!" Scott exclaimed. "I need to do something"

He looks over and sees that Sam is still frozen.

"Got it" Scott said.

He makes a snowball and throws it at the magnifying glass. The magnifying glass is knock slightly askew and the light shines on to the ice Sam is frozen in. The light shines on to the Rats fort causing the whole thing to melt.

"Nice magnifying lens guys" Scott said to B and Dakota.

"I don't understand what went wrong" Dakota said. "What about you Bev?"

B shrugs.

"It was working just fine before" Dakota said.

"The Mutant Maggots win once again!" Chris announced. "And as an added bonus you get some McLean brand hot chocolate. Scald your senses with chocolatey goodness"

"Scald?" Brick said confusedly. "You sure you didn't mean something else?"

"I know what I said" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Lightning has finally regained consciousness and Sam had unfrozen himself.

"Huh, what?" Lightning asked. "All right! Let's go!"

He gets up and starts running only to fall into the cold water and get encased in ice.

 **Confessional**

"I achieved two things today" Jo said. "Won the challenge and Brick will be my peon until I render him useless"

 **Second Confessional**

"Okay, did Vito show up earlier?" Mike asked. "Chester and Svetlana are hard to keep in line as it is. But with Vito things just went from bad to worse"

 **End Confessional**

Later, Dawn, Scott, Lightning, and Sam are talking outside the cabin.

"So we all agree to get rid of either B or Dakota" Sam said.

"We shouldn't get rid of B" Dawn said. "He has a good heart. I'm sure he didn't mean to make us lose on purpose"

"And I bet it's that stick thin blonde that messed it all up" Scott said.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I meant Dakota" Scott said.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "Dakota's not that bad. Plus she's super hot"

"Now hold on a minute" Lightning said. "Maybe we should consider getting rid of Sam too"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well if it weren't for you Lightning would have been able to steal the other teams flag" Lightning said. "But you had to go get all frozen"

"It's not my fault" Sam said. "Scott said I should go capture the flag even though I'm not in good shape"

"Hey! Don't try and pin this on me" Scott said.

"Let's try not to blame this on one person" Dawn said.

"Fine" Scott said. "We'll just keep our votes to ourselves"

The others nod.

The footage cuts to later where the Rats are at the campfire ceremony.

"Well today was another day of fun for me and not so much fun for you" Chris said. "The following Rats are safe. Dawn, Scott, Sam, and Lightning"

He throws them all marshmallows.

"B, Dakota, you two messed up the biggest today" Chris said.

"I swear it wasn't my fault" Dakota said.

B nods.

"Well that's up for your team to decide" Chris said.

Chef walks up to them in the hazmat suit and carrying the Toxic Marshmallow.

"I've got one marshmallow for today's loser" Chris said. "And it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Dakota" Chris finished.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Chef throws the marshmallow at her. It lands right at her feet and sinks into the ground a bit.

"Wait! I want more screen time!" Dakota exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

Chef grabs Dakota and starts dragging her away.

"There's got to be a way out of this" Dakota said.

She takes her last cellphone out of her pocket and dials a number.

"Hey daddy. Uh, I'm in a bit of trouble could you help me out?" Dakota said into the phone. "Really? Thanks"

Dakota looks over at Chris and holds up the cellphone.

"It's for you" Dakota said.

Chris takes the phone.

"Hello, Chris McLean here" Chris said. "How much? Okay, yeah I think that works out for the both of us. Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Milton"

He hangs up the phone.

"Good news Dakota" Chris said. "You get to stay..."

"Yes!" She cheered.

"As an intern" He finished.

"What?!" Dakota exclaimed. "Whatever, at least I don't have to take the Hurl of Shame"

"Actually, we don't have any spare intern uniforms so we're gonna have to send you away to get fitted for one" Chris said.

The camera cuts to Dakota sitting in the Hurl of Shame.

"Is it too late to just be eliminated?" Dakota asked. "I really wouldn't mind it"

"The chance for that passed a long time ago" Chris said. "See you later"

Chris activates the Hurl of Shame and Dakota is flung into the distance.

"Come back for more mayhem, mutants, and manipulation" Chris said. "Next time on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island"

* * *

 **I know it's weird to save Dakota from elimination in the previous chapter only to eliminate her in this one. I did it so that B could have more screen time. The only other way I guess I could have done this is by having the first chapter not be an elimination but I didn't want to have to write Staci for more than one chapter. She's one of my least favourite characters to write for. Plus Dakota isn't really gone since she'll stick around as an intern. Also, since Truth or Laser shark wasn't an elimination that means that Finders Creepers will be an elimination. Who will it be? Well, I obviously won't tell you. Anyway, be sure to review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	4. Finders Creepers

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island! It was an uphill battle to reach the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. While Brick and Jo were trying to one up each other Dawn befriended a beetle and B built a rocket couch that won the first challenge for his team. Much to Scott's dislike. But in our snow fort challenge Dakota and B's magnifying glass ended up getting sabotaged by Scott. And for being vain and not really helping that much the Rats sent Dakota home... Or, they would've if I didn't recruit her as an intern. This'll be fun. How much fun? Find out on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

It's the middle of the night on the island and all the contestants are asleep. Except for Dawn who is meditating in her bed. A firefly flies over to her and she opens her eyes.

"What's that little one?" Dawn asked the firefly. "Evil is lurking? Let me guess. It's Chris?"

Outside her cabin a loud airhorn is heard being blown.

"Run for your life!" Chris shouted.

All the campers run out of the cabins. Cameron trips while running down the stairs and gets trampled by Jo and Anne Maria. Mike and Zoey run out of their cabin and help him off the ground. Sam makes it out of his cabin but Scott pushes him out of the way.

"Me first!" Scott said.

Lightning jumps out of the window and runs over Sam. All the contestants make it over to Chris who is standing next to Dakota who it turns out was the one blowing the airhorn.

"That's enough, Dakota" Chris said.

"What?!" Dakota said.

"I said: That's enough!" Chris repeated loudly.

"I can't hear you! Let me turn off the airhorn!" She shouted.

She stops blowing the airhorn.

"What did you say?" Dakota asked Chris.

"Never mind" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"So now that I get to stay Chris put a restraining order on the paparazzi" Dakota said. "So now I've got no reason to be here. The worst part is I have to wear this intern outfit. I can not pull off flannel **"**

 **End Confessional**

"Hi Dakota" Sam said.

"Speak up please!" Dakota shouted. "I think I have hearing damage!"

Chris pushes a map of the island with various marking over to Dakota and knocks her over.

"Challenge time!" Chris announced.

"N-now? In the dark?" Brick asked nervously.

 **Confessional**

"Ever since I was born I've hated the dark" Brick said. "With the creeks, and the "Who's that?" and the "Get away". It's scary"

The lights in the confessional shut off.

"Ah! Who did that!" Brick shouted.

 **End Confessional**

"Your challenge is a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs" Chris said. "Your locations are a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and am extra spooktastic cave. First team to each location gets a special clue. But watch out for booby traps. I really went to town with them"

The contestants exchange nervous looks.

"So move fast" Chris said. "And try to stick together. You'll be penalized for each player you lose"

"Why is there a spider symbol on the map?" Cameron asked.

"Oh yeah, there's some sort of giant mutated spider running loose on the island" Chris said. "Try not to get eaten by it or whatever"

A considerable amount of murmuring breaks out amongst the teams.

"What's on the loose!" Dakota shouted.

"I gigantic mutated spider!" Sam shouted into Dakota's ear.

 **Confessional**

"I have a severe case of arachnophobia" Cameron said. "Spiders are just so creepy. Anything with that many legs has to be evil"

A small spiders lowers down from the ceiling causing Cameron to scream loudly.

 **End Confessional**

"There's nothing to fear but giant spiders. So get out there" Chris said.

He blows the airhorn and the teams run off into the woods.

The camera cuts to later where the Rats are running through the woods. B, Scott, and Lightning are in the front of their group.

"Okay guys, since we're in an alliance we need to talk" Scott whispered to his team.

"You got it" Lightning said.

B nods.

"We need to figure out who to vote off next" Scott said. "Sam's barely done anything to help us and Dawn is just creepy"

"Lightning says we get rid of Creepy Girl" Lightning said.

B shakes his head no.

"Come on Bev, we've gotta agree on something" Scott said.

"Wait a minute, how are you so sure we're gonna lose?" Lightning asked.

"Well we haven't been doing so hot" Scott said. "It's just a precaution"

 **Confessional**

"Lightning may be more of a brawn guy but somethin' ain't right with Scott" Lightning said. "He needs to get out more. He's paler than a vampire"

 **End Confessional**

"Excuse me" Dawn chimed in. " I just wanted to let you know we're almost there"

"Oh... You didn't hear anything did you?" Scott asked.

"No" Dawn said.

The Rats stop when they reach a tree with a speaker attached to it.

"Welcome to the haunted forest!" Chris announced over the speakers. "You'll find the first clue at the base of this tree"

"Oh yeah!" Lightning cheered.

Lightning reaches into a small hole at the base of the three and a snapping sound is heard.

"... And in a bear trap" Chris added.

He takes his hand out of the tree an reveals that a bear trap is stuck on his arm. Lightning hands the clue to Dawn.

"Here creepy girl. Read this" Lightning said.

Before she can start reading the Maggots make it over there.

"Well, well, well, what have do we here" Jo said.

"Hey, find your own piece of paper" Lightning said.

Jo looks over at her team.

"Come on, let the runts have their food" Jo said. "I have a plan"

The Maggots run ahead of the Rats.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Mike asked.

"Find a hiding place so we can follow the rats and their clue to the first souvenir" Jo explained. "I see a good bush to hide in"

The Maggots uncomfortably cram themselves into a thorny bush.

"Whose elbow is in my face?" Anne Maria asked.

"I think that's mine" Cameron said.

"Shh! They're coming" Jo said.

The Rats walk past the bush.

"Inside a knot is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to guide you northwest" Dawn read from the paper. "Polaris is the north star"

"I see the north star up there so this must mean we're already going northwest" Scott said.

"Let's go!" Sam cheered.

Dawn hands the clue to B and follows the rest of her team. Once the Rats are gone the Maggots starts to slowly get out of the bush.

"Come on, can't you all move any faster" Jo complained.

"There is a thorn digging into my knee that could do some serious damage if I go any faster" Mike said.

"I can barely see a thing" Brick said.

"I am touching something very hard right now and I have no idea what it is" Zoey said.

"I think that's my hair" Anne Maria said.

Brick sees the shadow of a creature in the shadows and screams at the top of his lungs. He stands up and uproots the tree. Brick runs away with him and his team still in the bush.

Meanwhile, the Rats are running through the woods.

"Hmm... Inside a knot is a nest" Sam said. "Hey Dawn, what was the middle part?"

"I'll have to check with B" Dawn said.

She looks behind her and sees that B is nowhere to be found.

"B? B? Beverly? Where are you?" Dawn asked.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"We can't find Bev anywhere" Sam said.

"Sha-what?!" Lightning exclaimed. "How can he just disappear?"

"He probably just sneaked off" Scott said. "You know how quiet he is"

"We get a penalty for each missing team member" Sam said. "Do you think we should go look for him?"

"Maybe he got eaten by that wacked out spider" Lightning said.

"Forget about him, we're still strong... Ish" Scott said. "Now let's find the knot with a nest. Whatever that is"

"There it is!" Lightning said while pointing to a tree with a large hole in it. "Sha-score!"

Lightning starts climbing the tree.

"Wait, what about B?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he could've been eaten by a giant spider" Sam said.

Lightning ignores them and looks into the hole in the tree only to see a giant eye staring him back.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

Three tentacles stick out of the tree. One of them grabs Lightning and the other two grab Scott and Dawn.

"I don't like where this is going" Scott said.

"Maybe I can communicate with this misunderstood creature" Dawn said.

The tentacles tighten around them.

"Or not..." She said weakly.

"Don't worry! I know what to do!" Sam shouted up. "To defeat the squid you need to jump, jump, duck, punch!"

"Just throw a rock!" Scott shouted. "And do it before we die!"

Sam picks up a few rocks and throws them at the squid. It hits the squid in the eye causing it to drop Dawn, Scott, and Lightning. Scott gets up from the ground as the squid tries to jab at them.

"Quick! Do what I said!" Sam said. "Jump, jump, duck, punch!"

Sam and Scott jump and duck to avoid the squids tentacles. The squid punches Scott and he flies into a nearby tree.

"No! You're not doing it right" Sam said. "It's-"

The tentacles wrap around Sam's leg and drags him upwards. Dawn gets up from the ground and notices Sam.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted at the squid. "We promise not to hurt you if-"

The squid flicks Dawn away with one of its tentacles.

 **Confessional**

"I guess not all creatures can be reasoned with" Dawn said. "I wish I knew that beforehand"

 **End Confessional**

Lightning gets up from the ground.

"Hey! No tree-squid can beat Lightning up!" Lightning exclaimed.

He climbs up the tree and punches the squid in the centre of the eye. The squid retracts into the tree. He reaches into the tree and pulls out a key.

"All right! Lightning's gonna win this thing!" Lightning cheered.

Some webs shoot down and wrap around him and cause him to drop the key.

"What the Hell?" Lightning said before being dragged away by the webs.

On the ground Sam and Dawn get up and Scott walks over to them. He notices the key on the ground and picks it up.

"Lightning? Lightning? Lightning!?" Sam shouted.

"Guess he's gone" Scott said. "But we've got the key"

"But we are missing two players" Dawn said.

"So what" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"On one hand my teams most valuable players are gone" Scott said. "On the other hand, that makes it easier for me to throw the challenge"

 **End Confessional**

The Maggots run up to the remaining three Rats.

"Gee, maybe we should search for the object _way_ over there with the rest of our teammates" Sam awkwardly said as he pointed off camera. "Yep, not just the three of us out here"

Dawn, Sam, and Scott walk away from the Maggots.

"Hmm..." Cameron said.

He looks up and sees the team colours on the tree.

"Look, it's our colours" Cameron said as he pointed at the tree.

"It could be a trap" Jo said. "We should send in our most expendable player"

"I nominate Little Red" Anne Maria said as she pointed at Zoey.

"Hey!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Nobody here is expendable" Brick said.

"Do you wanna play nice or do you wanna win?" Jo asked.

Jo picks up Cameron and throws him at the tree. Cameron lands inside the whole in the tree.

"Hey! There's a key in here" Cameron said.

Cameron gets out of the tree while holding a key.

"This must be the first souvenir" Cameron said.

He spots a small spider crawling on his hand.

"Ah! Giant spider!" Cameron exclaimed.

Cameron falls out of the tree and lets go of the key which ends up landing at Mike's feet.

"Sweet!" Mike exclaimed. "Nice work Cam"

 **Confessional**

"Mike seems like a nice guy" Zoey said. "Just not when he's in character. Then it's all... Weird"

 **End Confessional**

Mike bends over to pick up the key.

"So do you think this will unlock something later in the challenge?" Mike asked.

While Mike is on the ground some webs wrap around Zoey and drag her away. Mike gets up and notices Zoey isn't there.

"Zoey? Zoey!?" Mike exclaimed.

He runs up to the rest of his team.

"Guys, I can't find Zoey" Mike said.

"We just need to forge ahead" Jo said. "Come on"

"What?! That's against the cadet code" Brick said. "Never leave a soldier behind"

"We're not leaving her" Jo said. "She left us. She's AWOL. Now move it G.I. Joke"

 **Confessional**

A big is crawling on Brick's arm while he points at it.

"Jo is like this bug" Brick said. "Always trying to get under my skin"

The bug bites Brick.

"Ah! Get it off!" He exclaimed.

 **End Confessional**

Elsewhere, Scott, Sam, and Dawn are running through the woods.

"It's not like I don't like this leisurely pace" Sam said. "But shouldn't we be going faster?"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm heading us back into last place where we belong" Scott said. "Another elimination for the Rats and it's bye-bye Sam or maybe Dawn. I can't decide. I'm like a kid in a candy story full of suckers. And I'm gonna... Suck them. Wait, no... That's not right. Well you get the idea"

 **Second Confessional**

"There is something odd about Scott's aura" Dawn said. "Something tells me I shouldn't trust him completely. But I do believe that there is good inside every person so you never know"

 **End Confessional**

"We should slow down" Dawn said. "There are landmines in the area"

"Landmines? How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"Chris wouldn't put landmines out here" Sam said. "He'd never endanger-"

Sam steps on a clump of dirt concealing a landmine and it explodes. He goes flying through the air and lands on another mine. He keeps going back and forth between mines until they're all gone.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn exclaimed. "Is he going to be okay"

"It can't be that bad" Scott said.

The Maggots run past the Rats.

"Hey! Thanks for clearing the landmines for us!" Jo taunted.

"No problem..." Sam mumbled weakly.

Scott and Dawn go over to Sam and help him off the ground.

"I think I can taste my liver..." Sam said.

Over at the pet cemetery the Maggots make it over there first.

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa pet cemetary!" Chris announced over the speakers.

Jo puts her arm around Cameron.

"Well would you like at that Stringbean. We're first" Jo said. "Go get the clue"

She pushes Cameron forwards towards a small coffin. He opens it and takes out a piece of paper with numbers on it. The numbers, 18, 6, 6, and a third 6 are in red ink while the rest are in black.

"Aren't three sixes supposed to be evil?" Cameron asked.

"Let's fan out and look for those numbers" Jo said.

"Uh... You mean by ourselves?" Brick asked.

"What's the matter? Is the big army cadet afraid of the dark?" Jo asked.

"N-no ma'am I am not afraid" Brick lied.

The camera switches to later where Brick was walking through the cemetery by himself.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" He said.

He steps on a grave and the dirt below him collapses. He falls into the grave.

"AH! Help!" Brick shouted. "Help! Too dark! Too dark!"

The rest of the Maggots come running over to him.

"Brick! Take my hand!" Jo exclaimed.

Brick reaches out of the grave and grabs Jo's hand. She pulls him out of the grave.

"So dark... So dark..." Brick panicked.

"Pull yourself together!" Jo shouted as she slapped Brick.

"Thanks" Brick said. "I needed that"

"Uh... Brick" Mike awkwardly said as he pointed to a wet spot on Brick's groin.

"Hey! It was wet down there and I landed on my crotch" Brick said. "I gotta go dry off"

Brick quickly rushes off.

"Should we wait for him?" Cameron asked.

"No" Jo said. "Let's keep searching"

"No way" Anne Maria said. "I ain't movin'. It's dark, I'm tired, and I left my hairspray back at the cabin"

"As team leader I demand you to search with me" Jo said.

"I ain't goin' nowhere" Anne Maria said. "We're just gonna wait for Brick to get back. You've been bossin' us around all night. I think it's fair that I get to do what I want"

"Somebody help me!" Brick shouted from off screen.

"Was that Brick?" Cameron asked.

The Maggots go over to where Brick was only to see that he's gone.

"Where did he go?" Mike asked. "He was just here"

"Oh well. Two words: Dead weight" Jo said.

"Y'see! This is exactly what I was talkin' about!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "I'm sick of you treatin' us like we don't matter"

"Oh cool your jets Ms. Hairspray" Jo said.

"Anne's right" Mike said. "Your cutthroat attitude is getting us nowhere"

"Nowhere?! We've won every single challenge so far" Jo said.

"At the expense of you treating us like crap" Anne Maria pointed out.

"Look, if you want to win you'll be doing things my way" Jo said.

Meanwhile, Scott is holding the key and looking at a coffin.

"Find the souvenir, hide the souvenir, and then lose the game. It's a fool proof plan" Scott said.

He starts to move the key towards a lock on the coffin only for Fang to break down the door. Scott drops the key.

"Oh... Hey Fang..." Scott said.

Fang starts to chase after Scott. He towards Sam who was looking into an open grave.

"Hey, this grave smells like french fries" Sam said.

Scott runs past him and accidentally pushes him into the grave which turned out to be filled with cooking grease. Scott jumps over another open grave that Fang misses and falls into it. Scott stops behind a tree.

"Phew, I finally got away" Scott said.

A giant spider shaped shadow looms over Scott.

"What the- Oh come on!" Scott exclaimed.

A web wraps around him and starts dragging him away.

Meanwhile, Dakota walks over to the grave Sam fell into while holding a bucket of grease. She pours the bucket into the grave.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed from the grave.

"Sam?" Dakota said confusedly.

"Dakota!" Sam exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Sorry about the booby trap" Dakota said. "Chris made me fill it with kitchen grease"

A group of mutated maggots crawl into the grave.

"That must be what's attracting these giant maggots" Sam said.

"Uh, are you okay?" Dakota said. "They look like they're biting you"

"It actually kinda tickles" Sam said. "Ow! Not anymore!"

"Huh, watching this makes me feel... Weird" Dakota said. "Almost like I want to apologize. I'm out"

Dakota walks away from Sam.

"Wait! Dakota! Come back!" Sam exclaimed.

Dawn goes over to the grave while holding the key Scott dropped.

"Sam, I don't know where Scott went" Dawn said.

"Uh, I kind of have bigger worries!" Sam exclaimed. "Like not dying for example!"

"Oh, right" Dawn said. "Here, I'll help you out"

Dawn extends her hand into the grave and Sam grabs on to it. Sam tries to pull himself up but ends up pulling Dawn into the grave.

"Oh come on!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have very weak arms" Dawn said.

Meanwhile, Mike is up in a tree getting a birds eye view of the forest.

"Zoey! Brick! Are you out there?!" Mike exclaimed.

He steps forward on the branch a bit more and it breaks. His shirt snags on a branch while he's falling and he ends up landing on a tombstone.

"Mike! I think you found something!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she pointed at the date on the tombstone that read: June 6 1806. "I'm no algebra expert but ain't that six, six, eighteen, six"

Mike gets up from the ground and gasps. He becomes Vito.

"Hey! Where's the freakin' sun? How's a guy s'posed to get a tan 'round here?" Vito said.

"Eee! Vito!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"Whenever we're alone Vito drops his whole "Mike" act and is just himself" Anne Maria said. "And who can blame him? Check me out. The tan, the hair, look at me, I'm hot"

 **End Confessional**

Cameron and Jo go over to the grave with Anne Maria and Vito.

"Nice work on finding the grave Anne Maria" Cameron said.

"And there's a keyhole too" Anne Maria said as she pointed to a keyhole in the grave. "Yeah, who's the sharpest tool in the tool thingy now?"

"Get on with it!" Jo yelled.

"Jeez, somebody needs to chill" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria puts the key into the keyhole and turns it. A coffin springs up from the ground and knocks her back.

"I'm okay, my hair broke my fall" Anne Maria said.

Cameron opens the coffin and took a few flashlights out from inside.

"Cool, we can use these" Cameron said.

"Let's get going" Jo said.

Cameron and Anne Maria run off and Jo turns to Vito.

"Okay Strongman, make yourself useful and put that coffin away so the Rats can't find it" Jo said.

"You got it" Vito said as he put the coffin back in its secret door.

The camera moves over to Sam who was watching everything from behind a tree. Once the Maggots were gone Sam turns around.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" Sam called. "Ooh! Ooh! Eee!"

Dawn comes running over to Sam.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"I was signalling you with animal calls" Sam said.

"Oh... I think you need some work on it" Dawn said.

"Anyway, the Maggots found the souvenir over in that tombstone" Sam said.

Dawn walks over to the tombstone and puts the key in.

"But be careful when you use it" Sam said. "There's a booby trap"

"Wait, what?" Dawn said.

The coffin springs up and knocks Dawn back a few feet.

"Oh... Sorry" Sam said. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine" Dawn said.

Meanwhile, the Maggots have made it to the cave.

"Welcome to your final destination" Chris announced over the speakers. "The clue is just in the entrance... And down the tunnel... Into total darkness. Good luck"

Jo looked over at Anne Maria.

"Follow my lead Helmet Hair" Jo said.

"Wait, where are Cam and Vito?" Anne Maria asked.

"More dead weight that I don't need" Jo said.

Jo went into the cave.

"I've gotta find Vito" Anne Maria said.

"Whatever" Jo said. "I'm here to win the challenge"

Anne Maria runs off.

"Vito! Vito where are you!" Anne Maria shouted as she ran away.

Jo walks into the cave. She looks threw the cave until she finds the skeleton of an intern in a spider web.

"Good help is so hard to find these days" Jo said. "... I hope that isn't real"

She takes a piece of paper from the skeleton's clothes.

"Ah, here's the clue" Jo said. "It says: By hook or by crook the end is near if you look. Ugh, who wrote these? William Shakesp-"

She is cut off when a web shoots her from behind and drags her away.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria is running around looking for Mike and Cameron.

"Ugh! Where did those knuckleheads go?" Anne Maria asked herself. "Whatever, beats hangin' around with Jo"

She spots a pair of glasses lying on the ground and picks them up.

"Kay, he definitely wouldn't leave these lyin' around" Anne Maria said. "This is a little torublin'. I should go back"

The camera cuts to later where Anne Maria was in the cave by herself.

"Hmm... I smell sweat and unresolved anger issues. Jo musta been here" Anne Maria said. "I can't believe I have to do all this work on my own. Cam and Vito better have a good reason for not bein' in the graveyard"

Anne Maria saw a skull shaped rock with some hooks sticking out of it.

"Huh, these must be the next souvenirs" Anne Maria said. "If I won this challenge I could score some big points with my team. I wonder where they are anyway"

"Help!" A voice from above her shouted.

She looked up to see a spider web with all the contestants that were captured by the spider in it.

"Please get us down!" Cameron yelled.

A giant spider lowers itself down from the calling on it's web towards Anne Maria.

"Uh... I-I'll get back to you on that. Kay?" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria runs away from the spider and hides behind a rock. Dawn and Sam came into the cavern with the spider.

"Hey! There's the next souvenir!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed to the hooks.

"And the rest of our team!" Dawn exclaimed. "Hi B!"

B smiles at her.

"Hey! There's a gigantic spider!" Sam said as he pointed to the spider. "This is all so cool my head is spinning. I'm feeling a bit overstimulated"

The spider shoots webs at them and ties Dawn and Sam together.

"Yep... Definitely overstimulated..." Sam said.

"Anne! Get the hook and win the damn challenge!" Jo shouted down at Anne Maria.

"No way! I ain't listenin' to you and I ain't getting eaten by a giant spider" Anne Maria said.

Jo looked over at the other team members in the web.

"One of you do something! She won't listen to me!" Jo shouted.

"Hey, don't look at me" Mike said.

Brick just screams.

"Okay, you're no help" Jo said.

"Uh... Hey Annie, do you mind getting us down? Pretty please?" Zoey politely asked.

"If it's your life or mine I choose mine" Anne Maria said.

"Just get us down!" Cameron shouted as loud as he could.

The other give Cameron a weird look.

 **Confessional**

"That was the first time I ever raised my voice" Cameron said. "It felt amazing!"

 **End Confessional**

"Fine, I'll help you out" Anne Maria said. "Keep your pants on"

Anne Maria picks some rocks up from the ground and starts throwing them at the webbed contestants to try and knock them down. One of the rocks hits Mike and causes him to fall off the web. She rushes over to Mike and gets the webs off of him. He gasps and becomes Vito.

"All right! Vito in the house!" Vito cheered. "Uh, again..."

"I'm glad you're back baby..." Anne Maria said.

"Focus Annie!" Jo shouted.

"Nobody calls me Annie!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Yeah! You tell 'em" Vito said.

"Now come on Vito. Be a sweet guy and get me the hook" Anne Maria said as she pointed at the hooks.

"Uh, what about us!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Let her leave" Jo said. "There's no way the Rats will win at this point"

"Vito, go get the hook" Anne Maria said. "We can win"

"Meh" Vito said flatly.

"Fine" Anne Maria said. "Get the hook and you get more of this"

She grabbed Vito by the face and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, do you have to do it in front of everyone?" Zoey asked. "Gross"

Vito springs up and starts running over to the hooks.

"Yeah baby!" Vito cheered.

"Really? Anne Maria is so no Mike's type" Zoey commented.

"Ma'am I suggest you focus on more important things" Brick said.

"Like the spider coming towards us!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Help!" Zoey yelled. "Anne! Mike! Anyone!"

Vito gasps and becomes Mike again.

"Don't worry Zoey! I'm coming!" Mike yelled up.

"No! Get the hook so we can win!" Anne Maria ordered. "Jeez, why do I gotta do everything in this challenge?"

The spider gets closer to Zoey, Brick, and Cameron.

"Sir, ma'am, it's been an honour knowing you" Brick said.

"We're not gonna die" Zoey said. "Chris wouldn't let us... Right?"

Cameron gets more nervous and sweaty. He manages to break out of the webs and screams at the spider loudly. He jumps on to the spider and starts pounding on its back.

 **Confessional**

"Ah adrenaline" Cameron said. "Nature's super strength formula. Someone should really bottle it"

 **End Confessional**

Mike is climbing up a cliff trying to reach the spider web. He reaches for a piece of the web only to slide down the cliff.

"It's no use" Mike said. "I'll never be able to reach it"

Mike gasps and becomes Svetlana.

"But Svetlana can save them all in her sleep!" Svetlana exclaimed.

Svetlana jumps up and lands on Brick and then Lightning knocking them both off the web. She then goes over to Zoey.

"Mike! How did you do that!?" Zoey exclaimed. "That was amazing"

"Yes, I am knowing this" Svetlana said.

She looked down at her hand to see that it's stuck to the web.

"Why is this rope sticky?" Svetlana asked.

The spider shoots their web at Svetlana effectively roping her up.

The camera moved over to Brick getting up from the ground. Anne Maria runs over to him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" Anne Maria said.

"But what about the rest of our team?" Brick asked.

"You think Jo would care enough to save you if you were up there?" Anne Maria asked. "She wouldn't. Now let's get out of here"

"But my code" Brick said. "I can't just leave them"

"Ugh, just follow me" Anne Maria said as she grabbed Brick by the hand and dragged him towards the hooks.

"Yes, ma'am" Brick said.

The camera moved over to Lightning getting up off the ground.

"Woo! Lightning's still alive!" Lightning cheered

He looks around and sees Dawn trying to walk towards the hooks with Sam webbed to her back.

"Can you go any faster?" Sam asked.

"I have very tiny legs" Dawn said.

"Lightning'll help!" Lightning exclaimed.

He runs over to them and rips off the webs.

"Now come on! Let's go!" Lightning cheered.

The camera moves up to Cameron jumping on the spider.

"Stop being such a bully" He said to the spider. "You can't hurt me anymore. I mean it! Get lost!"

The stalactite the spider was attached to fell causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh crap..." Jo said.

B closes his eyes tightly in fear.

The camera moved over to Anne Maria and Brick getting ready to leave.

"Uh... Should we help them?" Brick asked.

"They'll be fine" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria and Brick take the hook and slide down the zipline. Lightning, Dawn, and Sam run over to the zipline and take a hook.

"Let's sha-go!" Lightning cheered.

Dawn and Sam grab on to Lightning and go down the zipline. Once they were all gone the ceiling gave out freeing the contestants trapped in the web.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"I'm alive!" Scott exclaimed.

B grabs Scott and hugs him tightly.

"Okay, let's not get too happy" Scott said.

Meanwhile, the five contestants are going through the dark tunnel towards the exit.

"Do not let go of me!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Ma'am the feeling's mutual!" Brick exclaimed.

Anne Maria and Brick make it out of the cave first and land face first on the ground followed by Sam, Dawn, and Lightning. Chris walked over to them.

"Well, well, both team made it to the finish I see" Chris said. "However, today's winning team is... The Rats!"

"Wh-what! No way! Me and Anne Maria arrived first" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "That don't make no sense"

"Remember that penalty for losing team members? Well you're only two people and the Rats still have three people on their team" Chris said. "So they win"

"Yes!" Sam cheered.

"Woo! Go team Rats!" Lightning exclaimed.

He hugs Dawn and Sam tightly.

"Can you please loosen your grip..." Dawn said weakly.

"No! I should've just followed my own code!" Brick cried in agony.

He collapses to the ground and starts crying.

"Uh... There, there, Brick" Anne Maria awkwardly said as she patted him on the head.

Back inside the cave Cameron approaches the spider lying on the ground. He gasps when he sees what was really there. The spider was just a costume with Izzy inside of it.

"Oh, hey there" Izzy said. "How was being wrapped in webs like? Was it like being a taco?"

 **Confessional**

"It turns out that it was just one of the old cast members in a spider costume" Cameron said. "Thankfully it cured my arachnophobia... But now I am terrified of Izzy"

 **End Confessional**

Later, the Maggots have gathered for their first camp fire ceremony.

"Team Maggots, welcome to your first elimination ceremony" Chris said. "Where's Chef with the Toxic Marshmallow?"

Chef walks over to him with several rubber arrows stuck to him and Izzy on his shoulders.

"Don't even ask" Chef said flatly.

"Whee! Again!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Okay then..." Chris said before turning back to the contestants. "The following contestants are safe. Zoey, Cameron, Mike, and Jo"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Now that leaves Anne Maria and Brick" Chris said. "Brick, Anne Maria, one of you will receive the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and go home. And that person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Anne Maria!" Chris finished.

He throws the Toxic Marshmallow at her and it burned a hole in her hair.

"What no! That ain't fair!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Sorry Anne. Votes are votes" Chris said. "See you later"

"Ma'am I am very sorry" Brick said.

"Whatever" Anne Maria said.

The camera cuts to later where Anne Maria was sitting in the Hurl of Shame.

"Man, I was expectin' to do so much better than this" Anne Maria said.

"Well that's the way it rolls" Chris said. "See you never"

Chris pulls the lever on the Hurl of Shame and sends Anne Maria flying into the distance.

"That was way more satisfying than it should've been" Chris said. "Who's gonna be the next one to go away? You'll have to find out next time on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **I am very satisfied with how this turned out. I enjoyed writing the horror themed challenge and I changed around the order some of them were captured in to shake things up a bit. As for the elimination, I like Anne Maria but there's only so much you can do with her. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	5. Backstabbers Ahoy!

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Our campers went on a scavenger hunt. That was spooky. And very, very, painful. Anne Maria told Jo what she really thought about her. She didn't take it too well. Oh, and Izzy was dressed as a spider. It's scarier than it sounds. In the end for defying Jo and just not generally being a good person it was Anne Maria who took the Hurl of Shame. I won't miss her. Who will ride the Hurl of Shame next? How many times can I laugh at their pain before someone suggests I get professional help? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

It was an early morning at the camp and the Rats on the male side of the cabin were fast asleep.

"No... Land-Shark..." Scott muttered in his sleep.

Dawn entered the room.

"Good morning team." Dawn said.

Nobody heard her due to everyone being asleep.

"Good morning team!" She repeated loudly.

The only person to wake up was Lightning who quickly sprung up from his bed.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" Lightning shouted.

He tried to get out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and out of the bed face first.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"What were you thinking Creepy Girl?" Lightning asked.

"It's almost seven o'clock." Dawn said. "Time to wake up."

"Who the Hell gets up at seven during the summer?" Lightning asked. "Lightning ain't a farmer."

 **Confessional**

"I can tell that my team thinks I'm strange." Dawn said. "Truthfully, I've never had a friend for more than a year. I hope they can grow to accept me."

 **Second Confessional**

"I ain't likin' Dawn that much." Lightning said. "She's just too weird. The worst part is she woke Lightning up when he was about to win the Super Bowl."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Mike was sleepwalking on top of his bed while Cameron took notes on it and Brick slept above Cameron.

"Settle down everybody..." Mike said in his sleep.

Mike gasped and became Svetlana.

"Svetlana will stick ze landing..." Svetlana said. "Practice makes perfect..."

She jumped off the bed and smashed her face into the ground.

"I made it..." She muttered.

Cameron jotted something down in his notebook. They gasped again and became Vito.

"You're goin' down twinke toes." Vito threatened.

He gasped and turned into Chester.

"I've had it with you punks." Chester said.

"Fascinating." Cameron said, jotting something down in his notebook.

 **Confessional**

"So far I've documented three distinct personalities within Mike." Cameron said. "He's like a walking talking psychology textbook. And it's a total page-turner!"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dawn and B were collecting firewood for their team.

"You know B, you shouldn't let the others ignore you just because you don't talk." Dawn said.

B just shrugged.

"I know that you're the best person to lead this team." Dawn said. "Try and get your ideas out there more."

Scott came walking over to them.

"Hey Bev, we need to talk." Scott said.

B gave him the thumbs up.

"Great." Scott said.

"I'll let you two have some privacy." Dawn said.

Dawn got up and walked away. Scott looked over to make sure that Dawn was out of earshot.

"Okay B, here's the thing." Scott said. "Me and Lightning have agreed to vote out Dawn next."

B shook his head no.

"Listen Bev, if you want to win this you can't take things like friendship into consideration." Scott said. "Frankly, the longer she stays the bigger of a threat she becomes."

B once again shook his head no.

"Ugh, fine. We'll settle this later." Scott said.

Meanwhile, Brick was doing push ups outside the cabin.

"Okay, I'm gonna be in charge now." Brick said. "No more of Jo bossing me around."

A whistle blew behind Brick.

"Attention soldier!" Jo exclaimed from behind him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick yelled.

He tried to salute with one hand but fell to the ground.

"Next time don't try to salute and do push ups." Jo said.

"Yes ma'am..." Brick said weakly.

Brick got up from the ground.

"Ready for another day of crushing the competition?" Jo asked.

"Uh, we lost the last challenge." Brick pointed out.

"Meh, we only lost Anne Maria." Jo said. "That's like losing a baby tooth. You miss it a little then you remember they're easily replaceable."

"Our team is going to fall apart if you keep pushing us around." Brick said.

"No way." Jo said. "With my leadership skills we'll dominate the Rats. I'm even trying to get the rest of these numskulls into shape."

The camera panned to Cameron who was reading a book on how to exercise.

"Hmm... How to do a push up." Cameron read. "Step one lie on the ground."

Cameron lied on the ground as instructed.

"Step two push up." He continued to read.

He attempted to do a push up only for his arms to make a cracking noise which caused him to fall down.

"Is there a doctor in the house..." He muttered.

The camera moved to Brick and Jo watching him.

"Uh... It's a work in progress." Jo said.

"I can see that..." Brick said.

Meanwhile in the Rats cabin, Sam is playing on his Game Guy with Lightning sitting above him.

"Man, Lightning's hungry. Better get some protein in me." Lightning said.

He pulled a container of protein powder out from behind his pillow. He opened it only to find that it was empty.

" _Nooooooo_!" Lightning shouted over dramatically.

"Dude, sounds like a shaman warlock cast a screaming spell on you." Sam commented.

Lightning climbed down from the bed.

"Somebody robbed Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed.

"What's they take? Your weapons or your armour?" Sam asked, only half listening to Lightning.

"They took my protein powder." Lightning said.

"You sure you didn't just eat it all?" Sam asked.

"Sha-what?! No way. Lightning would never go through it that quickly." Lightning said. "Lightning's gonna find whoever did this and show 'em what happens to people who mess with him."

"Whatever." Sam said, his eyes still fixated on his video game.

Later, the teams were in the mess hall getting served. Lightning walked over to Chef who plopped down a mess of meats and vegetables onto his tray.

"There's protein in this, right?" Lightning asked.

Chef growled at him.

"Lightning's takin' that as a no." Lightning said.

Dawn walked over to him.

"Your chi is looking shrunken." Dawn said.

"Chi? Which muscle is chi?" Lightning asked as he flexed his right arm. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Lightning does not do shrinkage."

Lightning took Dawn's tray.

"Sorry girl, Lightning needs this protein." He said.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Breakfast is cutting into time that you could spend getting injured. Grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock. Pronto."

"Oh come on, I'm still eating." Mike complained.

"Yeah, it's not like he can make us go out there." Jo said.

"If you don't leave in the next ten second I'll be forced to release the raccoon." Chris said.

"The raccoon?" Scott said confusedly.

"Aw... Raccoons are cute." Dawn said.

A large crate is lowered down behind them. A giant mutated raccoon broke out of the crate causing the contestants to scream.

"I withdraw my statement..." Dawn nervously said.

The contestants run out of the mess hall. Once they all left Lightning exited the kitchen with a cart full of meat.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Lightning asked. "Oh well, more for Lightning."

He started to eat the meat as the shadow of the raccoon loomed over him.

Meanwhile, the other contestants have met with Chris outside.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" Jo shouted. "That thing could have killed us!"

"Oh no, he's mostly harmless." Chris explained. "The only reason he'd attack you is if you you got between him and food."

"Hey, where's Lightning?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." Scott said.

"I thought he was with you two." Dawn said to Scott and B.

B shrugged.

"Weird." Chris said.

Lightning came flying out the window of the mess hall and landed at Chris' feet.

"Ah, glad you could make it in time." Chris said.

"Daddy, is that you..." Lightning mumbled.

Later, the contestants had gathered on the docks in their swimsuits near some old fashioned diving suits.

"All right." Chris said. "Here to get today's competition underway is Total Drama Classic contestant... Bridgette!"

Bridgette and Dakota went up to the docks in a canoe.

"Let's get this over with." Bridgette said. "Remember, my contract said demonstration only.*

"Relax, no demo needed." Chris said. "Just pour some chum into the water. Oh, and try not to die or whatever."

Dakota picked up a bucket of chum and sniffed it.

"Ew!" Dakota exclaimed. "Why did I think that was a good idea?! What's in this?"

"Leftovers." Chris said. "... From last season."

Gross!" Dakota yelled as she dropped the bucket, spilling a bit of it on the boat.

A shark stick its head out of the water and took a bite out of the boat, narrowly missing Dakota.

"So not cool!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Thank you." Chris said. "Now, in the first part of this challenge each team must get a pair of water skis in an underwater mission... Or drown trying. One victim- I mean camper, will snag the skis in an old school diving suit while another player has to pump air down to them. First team to get their skis wins and also gets an advantage in the second challenge. You must decide among yourselves who will go underwater."

The camera moved over to the Maggots talking.

"Listen up team. I'm the one diving." Jo said.

"Are you saying we can't dive?" Brick asked.

Jo dropped the diving helmet on Cameron's head and it weighed him down the ground.

"She's got a point..." Cameron said weakly.

"Listen to the weakling." Jo said. "Now, get pumping air and don't make me use my whistle."

Jo felt around and realized she wasn't wearing a whistle.

"What the heck!? I could've sworn I had a whistle." Jo said.

The camera moved over to the Rats.

"Okay men, and Dawn." Scott said.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"I say I should be the one to go down." Scott said.

"But Lightning is way stronger." Lightning said.

"Yeah, we need those muscles for pumping air." Scott said. "So I'm going in."

 **Confessional**

Scott carved a piece of wood with his shark tooth in the confessional.

"Of course I know Lightning would be better for going underwater." Scott said. "But if I'm the one down there it'll make it a whole lot easier to throw the challenge."

 **End Confessional**

Later, Jo and Scott had gotten into their diving suits.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

They both nodded.

"Then go!" Chris announced.

The two of them jumped into the water and saw the skis tied to the rocks. Jo went as fast as she could towards the skis while Scott went at ta nice leisurely pace. Scott felt something tugging on his cord and he looked back only to see that Fang held his air tube.

 **Confessional**

"Okay... Maybe Lightning should have gone." Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

Back on the docks Sam pumped air down to Scott while looking tired out.

"C'mon man, let Lightning take over." Lightning said. "This ain't a team of losers. Besides, Scott told me to pump."

"I agree with this." Dawn said.

B nodded.

"Oh thank God." Sam said. "I actually have no idea why I was pumping."

Lightning grabbed on to the pump and started pumping air down to Scott very quickly.

"Now this is how you pump air!" Lightning cheered.

Meanwhile, down underwater, Scott was attempting to run away from Fang. However all the excess being pumped air caused his suit to inflate. Fang ran into the suit and bounced away from Scott.

Above the water, Cameron and Brick were cheering on Jo.

"Go Jo!" Cameron cheered.

"Keep up the good work ma'am." Brick said.

The camera moved over to Zoey talking to Mike while he pumped air.

"Hey Mike, I've just got one tiny question for you." Zoey said. "Why the heck where you making out with Anne Maria in the last challenge! ... Sorry. I don't shout that often. Again, very sorry. But if it's not too much trouble would you please answer my question."

"Uh... Well... Sometimes, I just get so into character I forget things." Mike said.

"So... You're like a method actor?" Zoey asked.

"Um... Yes!" Mike said quickly. "Listen, if you don't like my "Characters" I will totally stop using them."

"Just tone it down a bit. Okay?" Zoey said.

"Consider it done." Mike said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't entirely trust Mike's excuse." Zoey said. "It just sounded a bit fishy. I think I should watch him more closely. In a show like this you never know who the bad guy is."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, underwater, Jo had gotten closer to the skis. She realized that Scott was nowhere to be seen so she looked behind her to see Scott getting beaten up by Fang.

 **Confessional**

"Okay... That's actually kind of messed up." Jo said.

 **End Confessional**

Back above the water Cameron walked over to Mike and Zoey.

"Mike, Zoey, is there any way for you to pump air faster?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Mike said.

"Uh, I can leave you alone if you want." Zoey said.

"That'd actually make it easier that focus." Mike said. "No offense."

"It's fine." Zoey said as she walked away.

Mike felt a tugging on the air pump tube.

"That's the signal for pump faster." Mike said.

"Isn't that the signal for shark attack?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think we went over signals now that I think about it." Mike said. "I should probably go faster."

Mike began pumping air down faster.

"You look sweaty." Cameron said. "Want to take your shirt off?"

"Uh, no thanks!" Mike said quickly.

 **Confessional**

"People around here have weird reactions to things." Cameron said.

 **End Confessional**

Over on the Rats Lightning still looks like he's full of energy.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning could do this all day!" Lightning cheered.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where did Dawn go?" Sam asked.

B pointed his thumb behind him over to the beach where Dawn was seen collecting sea shells.

"Is she for real?" Lightning said.

 **Confessional**

"Y'see this is why that Mime Guy needs to work with Lightning and Scott to get rid of Creepy Girl." Lightning said. "He ain't a team player. And Dawn has done nothing to help us out. We can't win with her around. And winning is the most important thing. Period... You know what. Make that an exclamation mark."

 **End Confessional**

Sam reached around in his swimsuit pocket trying to find something and it turns up empty.

"Hey, where's my backup console?" Sam asked. "I had it earlier."

B shrugged.

"First my powder then Jo loses his whistle and now this." Lightning said. "Something sha-weird is goin' on."

"You guys don't understand how important that thing is to me." Sam said. "I haven't not had video games in years."

"You need to get out more." Lightning said.

Meanwhile, underwater, Fang was holding on to the air tube and punching Scott. The air tube came unhooked from the suit and the excess air in the diving suit caused Scott to go forwards and knock over Jo. This also caused him to loosen the ropes on his teams skis and they floated to the surface.

"The Rats win part one!" Chris announced.

Scott then flew out of the water with his over filled suit deflating like a balloon.

"Huh... There's something you don't see everyday." Brick said.

Meanwhile, Zoey is happily sitting on a rock on the beach. She poked the sand with a stick.

"Hello Zoey." A squeaky voice from behind her said. "What are you doing here."

Zoey turned around to see Dawn behind her.

"Oh, hey Dawn." Zoey said. "Mike just said he needed a bit of space so I went over to the beach."

"It makes sense that he'd want some time to himself." Dawn said.

"Why?" Zoey asked. "Does he think I'm being clingy?"

"Oh of course not." Dawn said. "Mike likes you. It's all over his aura. The Mike parts anyway."

"Wait, what?" Zoey asked. "What does that mean?"

"Oh look another sea shell." Dawn said as she pointed to a sea shell, completely ignoring Zoey.

She picked up the sea shell and put it in her trash bag.

"Well, I should get back to my team." Dawn said.

"No, wait, you didn't really explain anything to me." Zoey said.

Dawn got up and walked away.

"That was weird..." Zoey said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't like to speak badly about anyone." Zoey said. "But Dawn is really creepy. Reading auras, talking to animals, it's not really... Normal. I'm not saying she's a witch. But she might be a wizard."

 **End Confessional**

Later, Chris was explaining the next part of the challenge to the teams.

"The Rats were the first to grab water skis." Chris said. "Their reward..."

An intern drives a speed boat up to the Rats.

"A McLean brand speed boat to use in the second part of the challenge." Chris finished.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered.

"Does it use green energy?" Dawn asked.

"No." Chris said before he turned to the Maggots. "As for you all, you get..."

Another intern drove a rubber raft with a motor attached to it up to the Maggots.

"This thing." He finished.

"Suckers." Lightning said.

Scott climbed up on the docks looking beaten up by the shark.

"Guys, you almost forgot about me." Scott said.

"Oh, sorry dude." Lightning said.

"Attention everyone, I'm trying to explain part two of the challenge." Chris said. "You will all be participating in a death defying water ski race. The goal..."

The camera switched to Bridgette and Dakota approaching a water mine with a bell on top of it.

"Be the first to ring all four bells on these four totally harmless buoys."

Their canoe touched the buoy causing it to explode and launch them into the air. Dakota slammed into a buoy and grabbed on to it to keep afloat.

"Rude." Dakota remarked.

Bridgette landed next to Chris on docks.

"See, you demonstrated the challenge." Chris said. "Nice work."

"I don't think that was demonstrating." Bridgette said.

"It demonstrates what happens when a mine explodes." Chris said before looking back at the teams. "Choose three campers to water ski, one to drive, and one to fire the gull cannon."

"Gull cannon?" Dawn asked confusedly.

"Yeah, you heard me." Chris said.

He took out a remote and pressed a button. Two cannons with mutant seagulls inside of them raised up from the boats.

"Cool... First person shooter." Sam said.

"This is animal cruelty and I won't partake in it." Dawn said.

"You have to participate." Chris said. "It's in your contract."

"Fine..." Dawn said.

"Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells." Chris said. "Or the other team. Especially the other team."

Cameron looked closer at the seagull gun and noticed the fangs and snake-like tails on the seagulls

"This seagull looks abnormal." Cameron said.

"That's 'casue it's part rattlesnake." Chris said. "And has paralyzing venom."

"Ah!" Cameron exclaimed as he jolted away from the gulls.

"Whichever team rings the most bells wins." Chris explained.

"Ooh, can I drive?" Zoey asked.

"Whatever." Jo said. "I just wanna get my hands on that gun."

The camera moved over to Scott, Sam, and Lightning getting in the boat.

"Lightning's driving." Lightning said.

"I call shotgun." Scott said. "I've been shooting kitchen rats with my pappy since I was six."

"Aw man, but I've always wanted to be in a real life first person shooter." Sam said.

"Then go join the army with Brick over there." Scott sad as he pointed over at the other team. "I'm doing this."

"Okay..." Sam said, sounding sad.

He got up on the dock.

"I guess this means we're on water skis." Dawn said as she picked up the cord attached to the back of the boat.

"Uh... I'm more of a floater than a skier." Sam said.

Lightning started the boat and began to drive causing Dawn to be dragged behind the boat. Sam and B grab on to her and are dragged too. Soon after, Zoey starts up her teams boat and drags Brick, Mike, and Cameron behind her on skis.

"Sha-zoom, baby!" Lightning cheered. "We've got this in the bag! Those Maggots will never catch us."

"Great..." Scott said sarcastically.

The camera moved over to the Maggots' boat. Fang rose out of the water and began to gain on the boat.

"Uh... Zoey... Do something!" Cameron asked.

"This thing is going as fast as it can." Zoey said.

"Ma'am I suggest you do something before we become shark food." Brick said.

"Jo! You need to shoot the shark." Zoey said.

"I don't wanna waste ammo." Jo said.

"It's your ammo or our lives!" Mike exclaimed.

"Fine." Jo said.

Jo fired the gull cannon and a mutant seagull flew out and hit Fang in the nose. The gull bounced off Fang and went past Mike, accidentally ripping off his shirt in the process.

"What the-" Mike began before gasping and becoming Vito.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like it's a great day for water skiing!" Vito cheered. "Hey, where's that hairspray chick go?"

 **Confessional**

"Ugh! What happened to toning it down?" Zoey asked, sounding frustrated. "Sorry, it's just that I hate his stupid "Vito" character the most. The old man and the gymnast are kind of amusing but this one gets on my nerves."

 **End Confessional**

Over on the Rats Lightning looked pretty confident in himself.

"We've got this challenge in the bag." Lightning said. "Check it. I can drive with one hand."

Lightning took one hand off the steering wheel and looked over at Scott.

"What do you think?" Lightning asked.

"Look out!" Sam exclaimed.

Lightning looked ahead and saw that the speedboat was about to head into a large patch of reeds.

"Oh crap..." Lightning said.

The camera moved over to the Maggots.

"Woo! Looks like the Rats just went down." Jo said. "We're in the clear now.

"You go girl!" Vito cheered.

"Shut up." Jo said.

Jo looked ahead and set her sights on the first bell.

"Zoey, keep the boat steady." Jo said.

"Trust me, that's very easy to do." Zoey said. "This boat is very slow."

Jo prepared to fire her gun but a different seagull came out of nowhere and rang the bell causing the mine it was on to explode. The Maggots screamed.

"Uh... Nice work Jo." Zoey said. "Just try not to blow it up next time."

"That wasn't me." Jo said.

The Rats' speed boat, now covered in reeds, drove up beside the Maggots.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning cheered.

"Nice shot Scott." Dawn said.

"Yeah, woo." Scott said uninterested before he toned his voice down to a whisper. "Stupid gun... That wasn't supposed to hit."

The camera moved back over to the Maggots.

"We're losing! This isn't supposed to happen!" Brick exclaimed. "I don't wanna lose twice in a row!"

Cameron scratched his chin before his face lit up with an idea.

"What we need is an Olympian." Cameron said as he looked over at Vito.

Vito gasped and became Svetlana.

"It's time for Svetlana to get gymnastic!" Svetlana proclaimed.

Back on the Rats Lightning is once again looking confident.

"Oh yeah! In the lead!" Lightning cheered.

"Don't get too cocky." Sam said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh relax." Lightning said as he took his hands off the steering wheel and turned to look at Sam. "I'm not stupid."

"Look out!" Dawn exclaimed.

Their boat went by the buoy Dakota was stranded on and Lightning got his head stuck in the bucket she was holding.

"Hey!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Who turned out the sun?" Lightning asked.

Lightning stumbled around trying to figure out what had happened only to accidentally hit the breaks on the speedboat causing it to come to an abrupt stop and launch B, Dawn, and Sam off their skis to the front of the boat.

 **Confessional**

"Yikes, things are not looking up for Lightning." Scott said. "Oh well, at least we're losing now."

 **End Confessional**

The Maggots' dinghy passed the Rats' speedboat.

"Svetlana will now perform the triple pike dismount!" Svetlana proclaimed.

She let go of the boat and jumped into the air doing a flip in the process. She landed on top of one of the water mines and rang the bell. Svetlana hopped back over to her boat and the mine exploded.

"Nice work sir." Brick said.

"Yes, I am amazing." Svetlana said.

The camera moved back to the Rats in their speedboat.

"Aw man, we lost our skis." Sam said.

"This is not good." Dawn said.

B nodded.

"Oh yeah, terrible." Scott said, attempted to disguise his joy.

Lightning took the bucket off of his head.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

"Because of you we lost our skis and now we're losing." Sam said.

"Hey! Lightning don't make mistakes." Lightning said.

"Wait, I sense B has a plan." Dawn said.

B nodded before pointing at Sam.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked.

He pointed at the driving seat.

"Aw sweet, you want me to drive." Sam said.

B gave him a thumbs up.

"Sha-what! Lightning's the driver!" Lightning exclaimed. "You can't take that away from me."

"Lightning, please try and be cooperative." Dawn pleaded.

"Fine, but you'd better have a good job for Lightning." Lightning said.

The scene shifted to later where Sam was driving while B and Dawn stood on top of Lightning who they were using as a water ski.

"This is not what Lightning meant!" Lightning shouted.

"Woo! Now we're back in this!" Sam cheered.

"Scott, try not to fire any more of those poor seagulls." Dawn said.

"I promise." Scott said before then firing another seagull out of the cannon and into the air. "Okay, now I'll stop."

"Come on guys! Let's go beat the maggots." Sam said.

"Nice work B." Dawn said.

The camera cut to the Maggots' boat.

"Oh no! The Rats are back!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Not for much longer." Jo said.

"Whoa! We only have two more of these left." Zoey said.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Jo said.

Jo tried to fired the gun but for some reason the seagull wasn't shot out.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" Jo asked. "I think it's jammed. Hang on, I think I should-"

The seagull cannon exploded in Jo's face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

Jo spat out a mouthful of feathers.

"What do you think?"She asked.

"Look out!" Brick exclaimed as he pointed ahead to some rocks they were going towards.

"Well this sucks." Jo said.

The boat crashed into the rocks sending the Maggots and their dinghy into the air. Zoey landed on a large rock, Jo landed in their boat, Brick and Mike hugged each other as they landed in the water, and Cameron landed on his back on top of the boats engine.

"My thoracic vertebrae..." Cameron said weakly.

The Rats' speedboat passed the wreckage of the Maggots.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn exclaimed. "Those poor birds. This is worse than the class field trip to the chicken nugget factory."

"Uh... We've got bigger worries." Lightning said. "Like Lightning needed to see a doctor after being dragged through the water!"

"Hey Scott, I see the last mine." Sam said as he pointed at the final water mine. "Get ready to level up."

 **Confessional**

Scott whittled a stick with his shark tooth in the confessional.

"There's no way I can win." Scott said. "Winning would ruin my plan. So I gots to be smart. Smart like a-"

He accidentally poked himself in the eye with his shark tooth.

"Ow! Medic!" He exclaimed.

 **End Confessional**

Scott fired the last seagull out of his cannon and it hit Sam in the back.

"One double decaf-halfcaf-cafinator..." Sam said dazedly before falling over backwards.

"Oh my gosh. Sam's unconscious somehow." Scott said, trying to fake surprise.

"Scott! You need to drive!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I can't. I'm the gunner." Scott said.

"B, do you think you can drive?" Dawn asked.

B nervously nodded.

"Good." Dawn said.

Meanwhile, the Maggots were recovering from their crash.

"Nice going Red." Jo said to Zoey. "Thanks to you we've basically lost."

"I'm really sorry." Zoey said. "But look, we can still win."

She pointed over at the last bell.

"Hmm... I've got an idea." Jo said as she looked over at Cameron. "You ready to take one for the team Stringbean?"

"What does "Taking one for the team" involve?" Cameron asked.

Jo picked up Cameron and threw him towards the bell.

Meanwhile, B had made it to the front of his teams boat.

"Nice work B!" Dawn cheered.

"Yeah, way to go Beverly." Scott said uncaringly.

B turned around and gave the rest of his team a thumbs up.

"B! Look out!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed to some rocks her teams' boat was heading towards.

He grabbed on to the steering wheel and tried to turn the boat around. But he was too late and the speedboat hit the rocks at a side angle sending all its passengers into the air. Lightning hugged Dawn out of fear in mid air and they both fell into the water, Scott slammed into a rock, and Sam abruptly landed on top of Scott.

"I can't feel my face..." Scott said weakly

"Neither can I..." Sam said.

B went the furthest out of all the Rats and he ended up slamming into Cameron who was flying towards him already thanks to Jo. The sudden force of impact caused the two boys to fall towards the water. B landed right next to the water mine and Cameron landed on top of the water mine ringing the bell in the process.

The camera cut to Chris watching the action unfold through a pair of binoculars.

"Hey, where's my explosion?" Chris asked as he looked over at Chef.

"I don't know." Chef said, shrugging.

Chris looked back into his binoculars and particularly large explosion happened causing some nearby trees to shake and some wildlife to scatter.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Chris said.

The scene shifted to later on the beach where Cameron is being helped into an ambulance while his team watched.

"You did good out there soldier." Brick said.

"Thanks..." Cameron said. "Now if you excuse me I need to nap for a few hours..."

The Rats all crawled out of the water and on to the beach.

"I'm taking it we lost..." Scott said.

"Aw man, how did that last gull get me?" Sam asked.

"Jo musta had a lucky shot." Scott said.

"Yes... Jo." Dawn said, sounding suspicious of Scott's lie.

 **Confessional**

"Jo's gun was jammed. The gull that hit Sam only could have come from out boat." Dawn said. "I swear by the great Earth Mother I will expose Scott for the traitor he is."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Lightning talked to B outside their cabin.

"Y'know next time we water ski Lighting does not want to be the skis." Lightning said. "If Lightning kept drivin' we totally woulda won."

B rolled his eyes at Lightning.

"Hey! I saw that!" He exclaimed.

Dawn walked over to the two boys.

"Excuse me, I would like to have a word with B." Dawn said.

"Sure, he's all your Creepy Girl." Lightning said. "He don't talk to Lightning anyway."

Lightning got up and walked away from the cabin. Dawn looked behind her to make sure Lightning was far away.

"Okay, B, I have some news for you." Dawn said. "You can not trust Scott. He's the reason we lost today."

B scratched his head confusedly.

"I'm not making this up." Dawn said. "Jo's gun didn't work. Only Scott could've hit Sam in the back."

B's eyes widen with realization.

"We need to vote out Scott." Dawn said. "If you could win Lightning over we'd be the majority. I'd do it myself but you're on better terms with him. Understand?"

B gave Dawn a thumbs up before getting up and walking away to find Lightning.

 **Confessional**

"I hope B can convince Lightning to go against Scott." Dawn said. "If not it could be very bad for him and me."

 **End Confessional**

B found Lightning eating inside the mess hall.

"Oh, what's up Bev?" Lightning asked. "How was your talk with Creepy Girl? Want some of Chef's leftovers?"

B politely shook his head no.

"Whatever, more protein for me." Lightning said.

He continued eating the meat on his plate. B reached into his jacket and pulled out a notebook. He reaches in again but can't seem to find anything.

"You lookin' for a pencil?" Lightning asked.

B nodded.

"Here." Lightning said as he handed B a pencil. "I use this to keep track of many times a day I exercise and that's about it. You should try and find yours. Things 'round here keep disappearing."

B wrote something down on the notepad but made sure to keep it facing away from Lightning.

"What's it say?" Lightning asked.

He turned his notebook around to reveal that he wrote: "Don't trust Scott. He sabotaged us.".

"Oh my God! Is that true?" Lightning asked.

B nodded.

"Well Lightning'll definitely do something about this." Lightning said.

 **Confessional**

"And by that Lightning means tell Scott you're plotting against our alliance." Lightning said. "Lightning ain't dumb. He can see when someone's being manipulative. And trustin' the word someone who doesn't talk ain't Lightning's style."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, inside the Rats cabin, Scott was talking to Sam.

"Okay Sam, I want to make sure you're on the same page as us. And don't have brain damage or whatever." Scott said.

"Don't worry. I'm feeling fine now." Sam said. "As long as I've got my games I should be fine."

Sam looked around on his bed for his handheld but can't see it.

"Aw dang it, my backup-backup Game Guy is gone." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's becoming a real problem around here." Scott said. "But Sam, I want to talk serious."

"Go ahead." Sam said.

"Most of the team agrees to get rid of Dawn." Scott said. "She's pretty much useless to the team and I'm not exactly sure how she got this far."

"I'll think about it." Sam said.

Lightning came into the room.

"Guys, we've got a bit of a situation." Lightning said.

"This'd better not be something stupid." Scott said.

"Bev's conspiring against you." Lightning said. "He told me you sabotaged us and not to trust you."

"Wh-what? That's ridiculous." Scott said, sounding a bit nervous.

"That's what Lightning thought." Lightning said. "Just thought you should know."

"Hmm... This is some valuable information." Scott said.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Campfire time is now! So get down here!"

The camera cut to later where the Rats have gathered at the fire pit with Chris.

"After an episode that ended with someone in the hospital, it's the Rats that are sending someone home." Chris said. "Y'know I'm surprised more episode don't end with people in the hospital. The following campers are momentarily safe: Sam, Dawn, and Lightning."

He tossed marshmallows to the listed campers.

"Scott, B, one of you will be getting the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom." Chris said as Chef in a hazmat suit held up the toxic marshmallow behind him. "But the one of you with the dishonour of receiving it is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... B!"

Chef threw the Toxic Marshmallow at B who barely dodged it.

"Sorry Bev, you're goin' home tonight." Scott said.

B glared at Scott.

The scene shifted to later where B sat in the Hurl of Shame with Dawn and Chris standing near him.

"Any words for the audience, Bev?" Chris asked B.

He just shook his head no.

"B, I'll keep quiet about the one sabotaging us for now but I'll make sure that your elimination was not in vain." Dawn said.

B smiled at her.

"How sweet." Chris said. "But stupid. Have fun putting up with Staci and Anne Maria."

Chris activated the Hurl of Shame and sent B flying into the air.

"I hope he's okay." Dawn said.

"There's only about a forty two percent chance he'll be injured." Chris said before looking into the camera. "Who will be potentially injured next? You'll have to stay tuned to find out, next time, on Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island."

* * *

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Especially with B, Dawn, and Lightning. By the way, the things getting stolen subplot will have a payoff. Just not in this chapter. As for the elimination, I wanted to have B around for longer and I contemplated eliminating someone else in this chapter. But I felt like this was the best time to get rid of him. His alliance with Lightning and Scott was fun to write but ultimately it would end with him or Lightning getting the boot. And I've still got plans for Lightning. But hey, at least he placed one spot higher than in canon so that's something. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Runaway Model

"Previously on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. The campers got in deep trouble with an underwater scavenger hunt. Dawn may've let it slip about Mike's personalities to Zoey. Not exactly sure if Zoey knew what she was talking about though. Speaking of stuff Dawn knows she found out about Scott throwing the challenges and told B about it. Luckily for her it was B's failed attempt to win over Lightning that sealed his fate and kept her safe another day. Is it the end of the line for Scott? Let's hope not. He's great for ratings. So let's get right into it on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

It was a morning on Camp Wawanakwa. Cameron and Mike were outside the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Can you please let us in!" Cameron exclaimed.

"One second." Zoey politely said from the inside.

Meanwhile, inside the bathrooms Zoey was brushing her hair and Jo was just sitting on the counter looking at them.

"How does my hair look?" Zoey asked.

"KInd of dumb." Jo said bluntly. "There's way too much red. It actually hurts my eyes."

"Oh... Well, thanks for being honest at least." Zoey said.

"No problem." Jo said.

"I think Anne Maria has some hairspray she left behind before she was eliminated lying aorund." Zoey said. "Do you want any?"

"No thank you." Jo said. "I've never been on the frilly girly hair care bandwagon. I like to keep it nice and simple."

Jo pulled out an electric razor.

"I'm just gonna look away for the next few minutes..." Zoey said.

Meanwhile, all the Rats had just woken up and Lightning was trying to motivate them.

"All right team. We're gonna go out there today and sha-win!" Lightning cheered. "Are y'all with me?"

"Sure." Scott said.

"You know it!" Sam cheered.

"Of course." Dawn said.

"Let's do that cool thing in the movies where we all put our hands in a circle." Lightning said.

"Why not." Scott said.

The four Rats put their hands in a circle.

"Go Rats!" They cheered.

Scott noticed a weird bump on Sam's thumb.

"Whoa! What the Hell is that?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh, that's ten years of gaming right there." Sam said as he proudly pointed to his thumb.

"Pfft, video games?" Lightning scoffed. "Listen champ we're men, and a new age guru."

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"You are a half baked cinnamon bun with a face." Lightning said to Sam.

"Cinnamon bun? Hey! Gamers are athletes too." Sam said.

"I do not like to speak badly about people but it wouldn't hurt if you spent some time out in Mother Nature." Dawn said.

"I've got keen eye-hand coordination and catlike reflexes." Sam said. "I could get cheese out of a mouse trap if I wanted."

"Ten bucks says you can't do it." Lightning said.

"You're on!" Sam said.

The camera cut to later where Sam had set up several mousetraps.

"Three... Two... One..." Sam counted down. "Now!"

He quickly snatched up the cheese from the mousetrap without setting it off.

"Looks like _someone_ owes me ten dollars." Sam said.

"Aw dang it." Lightning said.

Sam started to walk over towards his team but stepped on the mousetrap that clamped around his foot.

"Gah! Get it off!" Sam exclaimed.

He stumbled backwards and landed on the other mousetraps while the rest of his team watched in shock.

"Catlike reflexes..." Sam said weakly.

 **Confessional**

"Maybe I'm a bit rusty." Sam said. "But can you blame me? My last console disappeared after the last challenge. I haven't played a video game in fourteen hours, five minutes, and twenty two second! Gah! I'm gonna go nuts. Mom, dad, if you're watching please send me a game console."

 **Second Confessional**

"It's startin' to look like that Sam just might be the next target of my alliance with Lightning." Scott said before evilly laughing to himself. "But Dawn could still be a threat if I let her stay around any longer. Man, it's so hard to decide. I need to whittle something right now."

He reached around and tried to find his shark tooth but came up empty.

"What the- Who took my lucky shark tooth!" Scott exclaimed. "Gah! Whoever is stealing around here is gonna pay."

 **End Confessionals**

"It's challenge time!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Campers, meet me on the other side of the island."

The camera cut to later where both teams had gathered on opposing bleachers in front of a stage. Mike sat down next to Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, I like your hair today." Mike said.

"Thanks." Zoey said. "You promise to try and tone down your improv comedy bits right."

"Huh, oh, right." Mike said.

 **Confessional**

"My multiple personalities keep messing things up with Zoey." Mike said. "I'm still not entirely sure if we're dating or just friends. I'm cool with either one."

 **End Confessional**

Chris, wearing a suit, sunglasses, and white wig, landed next to Chef on the stage in a jet pack. Chef took the jet pack from him.

"Welcome to your challenge." Chris said. "The weird and wild fashion spectacular!"

"Ooh, sounds fun." Zoey said.

"Question." Dawn said. "Will I have to handle any furs?"

"Probably." Chris said, causing a look of horror to sweep over Dawn's face in response.

"Pfft, fashion's just a waste of time." Jo said.

"You've been wearing the same mens sweatpants since day one." Mike said. "Most of us picked up on that already."

"Nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl." Jo said.

"Who's a girl?" Lightning asked.

Chris blew his airhorn to get the attention of the campers.

"Zip it!" Chris exclaimed. "You won't be walking the catwalk. No amount of fashion can help you people. Especially you Brick."

"Hey!" Brick exclaimed. "Is it the boots or the uni-brow?"

"Here's how it's gonna work." Chris said. "Each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit, and ten minutes on the clock for you to dress a model. Which will be sent down the the runway to be judged by Chef, myself, and today's Total Drama Classic competitor... Lindsay!"

Lindsay popped out of a nearby suitcase wearing blue boots as opposed to her usual red.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Don't you just love my new special fashion judge-y shoes?"

"Wow, we get to dress an actual model." Zoey said. "This'll be fun."

"Yep. Right after you catch one." Chris said.

"Catch a model? That's child's play." Jo said. "The way they eat they'll pass out after three steps."

"Uh, I never said anything about _human_ models." Chris said. "Your models are in... There!"

Chris pointed off into the forest where a loud roar was heard in the distance. The competitors all exchanged nervous looks.

"They're wild, they're mutant, and just like me, despise teenagers." Chris said.

"This isn't gonna end well." Sam said.

"Okay fashionistas. It's time to go!" Chris announced as he pulled out an airhorn and blew it causing all the contestants to start running.

The camera cut to later where Brick was attempting to climb up a tree with Zoey watching him from below.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zoey asked.

"Ma'am, you don't need to worry about me." Brick said. "I'm a trained military professional."

"What are you even trying to catch?" Zoey asked.

"I think I see a frog." Brick said.

Brick made it up on to a branch and reached for a mutant frog. It started to glow and teleported away from Brick.

"What the heck?" Brick said confusedly.

It reappeared on his head.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the frog. "Got you!"

The frog teleported away. This time it brought Brick with it. He appeared somewhere mid air.

"Aw nuts..." Brick said before falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dawn were walking together.

"Sam, can we talk for a moment please?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Sam said. "Do you play any video games?"

"No." Dawn said. "But Sam, I had a specific topic in mind."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look, remember what happened to B in the last challenge?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. I was a little out of the loop there." Sam said. "I just voted for him because Lightning and Scott told me to and they intimidate me."

"We've lost four out of five challenges." Dawn said. "But we're on a capable team. Between me, Lightning, and B we had all our bases covered. I think I'm using that phrase right. Look, the point is somebody has been sabotaging us."

"Who?" Sam asked. "Is it Lightning? I knew he was playing dumb!"

"No, it's not Lightning." Dawn said. "It's Scott."

"Scott?" Sam said. "He's a little weird but I just saw him as a stereotypical redneck. Not saboteur. Why should I believe you?"

"Look me in the eyes." Dawn said. "Would I lie?"

Sam looked into Dawn's eyes for a few moments.

 **Confessional**

"Dawn's strange. She looks like a video game princess and has a squeaky voice." Sam said. "I'm not sure if I should trust her. "Would I lie" is what the villain in Radioactive Man 3 said. Spoiler alert, he was totally lying. But Dawn hasn't really given me too much of a reason not to trust her so..."

 **End Confessional**

"Okay. I'll keep a closer eye on Scott." Sam said.

"Great." Dawn said.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Jo were hiding in a bush and looking at a beaver.

"What's the plan?" Cameron asked.

"You go and grab that beaver." Jo said.

"Why me?" Cameron asked.

"Because, if it's a trap there's no way I'm falling for it." Jo said. "Now get to it."

Cameron jumped out of the bush and grabbed beaver.

"Yes!" He cheered.

He noticed that the beaver had not moved at all. The beaver moved and it was revealed that the beaver was actually attached to a mutant angler fish.

"Hi..." Cameron said nervously.

Cameron let go and he ran away from the angler fish. Jo got out of the bush and ran with Cameron.

Meanwhile, Scott came across a piece of pepperoni pizza lying on the ground inside a loop of rope.

"What's this doing here?" Scot asked as he scratched his head.

His eyes followed the rope over to a tree where he saw Fang hiding behind it with an axe.

"Too bad there's pepperoni on it!" Scott said loudly in order for Fang to hear him. "Otherwise I'd totally eat it!"

He walked away from the pizza slice. Fang facepalmed before dropping their axe on the ground and walking over to the pizza slice. He began to pick the pepperonis off the pizza. Scott went over to the rope and picked up the axe Fang had dropped. He cut the rope causing the loop to tighten around Fang's arm and lift him off the ground.

"Ha! You're such an idiot." Scott said to Fang. "Thanks for the pizza by the way."

Scott walked over to the pizza and picked it up.

Meanwhile, a mutant two headed rabbit was fighting two giant mutant beavers while a mutant squirrel shot lasers at them in the background. The camera moved over to Brick, Zoey, and Mike watching all of this.

"Uh... So who wants to get one?" Brick asked.

"Maybe it'd be a better idea to go for something a bit less... Deadly." Zoey said.

"I like that idea." Mike said.

"You've got five minutes people!" Chris announced over the speakers.

"How about that slimy maggot." Cameron said from out of view.

Brick, Zoey, and Mike look behind them and see Jo with Cameron next to her pointing to a tiny maggot.

"How can we dress it up?" Mike asked.

"No, I meant the one the size of a beagle." Cameron said.

They look over and see a larger mutant maggot next to the regular maggot.

"Uh... You sure Cam?" Zoey asked.

"It'd be easy to catch." Cameron said. "And dress. We could just slide it down the runway."

"Killer idea Bubble Boy." Jo said.

"Uh... I'm still not entirely sure about this." Mike said.

"Oh relax, we're on TV. They wouldn't let us get killed." Jo said. "I assume."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a way we can dress the maggot without any of us getting hurt." Brick said.

"Really, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"I'll show you." Brick said.

Meanwhile, all the Rats were hiding in a bush and coming up with a plan.

"Okay people, we need to find a critter we can dress." Scott said.

"Without hurting it." Dawn added.

"Whatever." Scott said.

"I have a way with animals." Dawn said. "Perhaps I can be of use?"

"Pfft, "A way with animals" tell that to the giant tree squid." Lightning said.

"Please let me try." Dawn said.

"I think we should listen to her." Sam said.

"Okay fine." Scott said. "Sam, you and I go get some clothes. Lightning, you keep an eye on Dawn while she does her new age stuff."

"Sha-yeah! Let's do this!" Lightning cheered.

Meanwhile, Brick was squirting some glue into a duffel bag while is team observed him.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Mike asked. "Should I be concerned?"

"This is a live D.D.B., a Detonating Duffel Bag." Brick explained. "It can forcibly dress any target within its sixty foot blast radius. Clothes, glue, and a little bit of fertilizer. We'll just blast the duds on that maggot."

"I'm actually impressed." Jo said. "You're not useless after all."

"Thank you." Brick said.

Zoey looked inside the bag.

"Uh... I'm not so sure about this." Zoey said. "I see army boots, a puffy jacket, and what I think is a jock strap."

"It is." Brick said.

"Do you mind if I restock this." Zoey said. "Not to brag or anything, but I've got some good fashion sense."

"You're wearing yoga pants and a red tube top. I think there are people with a better taste in fashion." Jo said.

"Fine, what would you do?" Zoey asked.

"Uh..." Jo trailed off. "You got me. Fine, we'll let you do it your way."

Meanwhile, Lightning and Dawn entered the cave the yeti was in.

"Hey, Creepy Girl, you sure you know what you're doing?" Lightning asked. "You got any idea how many people die a year from yeti attacks?"

"No." Dawn said. "Do you?"

"Nah, Lightning hoped you knew." Lightning said.

The two of them stop walking when the see the towering figure of the yeti in front of them.

"Hi..." Lightning said to the yeti while waving.

"I'll do the talking." Dawn whispered to Lightning.

She looked up at the yeti.

"Hello there sir." Dawn said to the ape. "Would you mind putting on some clothes?"

The yeti bends over and looks at Dawn angrily.

"Psst, Creepy Girl, I think we should run." Lightning whispered to Dawn.

"One moment." Dawn said.

The yeti picked up Dawn.

"Get out now!" Lightning shouted. "You're gonna die!"

The yeti hugged Dawn.

"See, I know what I'm doing." Dawn said.

 **Confessional**

"Hmm... Lightning should ask Scott about letting her into the alliance." Lightning said. "She ain't that bad."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Chris was relaxing on a lawn chair while Dakota rolled a barrel of toxic waste by while eating a cinnamon roll.

"Hey Dakota! When you're done doing this can you get me one of those cinnamon rolls?" Chris asked.

"Ugh... I hate this." Dakota said.

Sam ran over to Dakota..

"Hey! Dakota!" Sam exclaimed. "I have a question."

"If it's about the cinnamon roll I'm not obligated to tell you." Dakota said.

"I wasn't gonna ask. Although, I'm a little curious now." Sam said, scratching his chin a little. "Anyway, I need some fashion tips?"

"Sure. I'm very flattered." Dakota said. "Nobody ever asks for my advice. They just think I'm some dumb blonde valley girl."

"I think you're actually pretty smart." Sam said.

"I can totally give you some advice." Dakota said. " _If_ you push this barrel for me."

"Oh, okay." Sam said as he began pushing the barrel. "So what do you know about fashion? And also, what would look good on a giant gorilla?"

"Okay, this is majorly top secret." Dakota said as she grabbed Sam and pulled him closer to her. "Like, three whole seasons ahead secret."

She leans over towards Sam's ear and whispered to him. "Stripes. They are _so_ on trend."

"Stripes! Of course!" Sam exclaimed. "Thanks Dakota! You're an angel!"

Sam started to run away and Dakota blushed a little when she heard the "Angel" part.

"Chop chop! I don't pay you to stand around!" Chris exclaimed. "Get pack to pushing."

"I'm not getting paid at all." Dakota pointed out.

Meanwhile, Zoey was filling Brick's duffel bag full of clothes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing ma'am?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I'm no fashion expert but at least I dress like someone from this decade." Jo said as she pulled a polka dotted dress out of the duffel bag.

"I like it." Mike said. "And besides, we're running out of time. Let's just do this."

"Thanks Mike." Zoey said.

"You all have one minute left!" Chris announced over the speakers.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Brick said as he picked up the duffel bag. "I'm a trained professional. The rest of you stand back. I don't want any of you getting covered in clothes."

The other Maggots got back in a bush while Brick took aim at the giant maggot.

"Ready... Aim..." Brick began counting down to himself.

"Hurry up!" Jo exclaimed from the bush.

"Yes ma'am." Brick said.

He threw the duffel bag in the direction of the maggot. The bag exploded causing clothes to fly in all directions.

"Did it hit?" Cameron asked from inside the bush.

"Uh... I'd say so." Brick said. "Y'know, I'm only just now realizing how ridiculous this all is."

Meanwhile, Sam and Scott each carrying a pile of folded up clothes walked over to Lightning and Dawn.

"Did you do your weird magic thing?" Scott asked.

"It's not magic." Dawn said.

"Whatever." Scott said. "Did it work?"

The yeti walked out of the cave causing Scott and Sam to scream and hug each other.

"Chillax guys." Lightning said. "Creepy girl's awesome. She somehow got the freaky ape man to be in the fashion show."

"Oh, thank you." Dawn said. "Now come on. We have a primate to dress."

 **Confessional**

"Okay, Dawn one hundred percent needs to go now." Scott said. "Not only is she somehow good at challenges but she's starting to win over Lightning."

 **Second Confessional**

"I really hope we can win this challenge." Dawn said. "If not I'll most likely be the one going home."

 **End Confessional**

Later Chris was standing on the catwalk introducing the challenge to the other judges.

"It's Freaky Fashion show time!" He announced before gesturing to the Maggots as they walked on stage. "Maggots, you're up first. Good luck."

The mutated maggot walked on to stage wearing a blonde wig and a red dress with white polka dots.

"Uh, this beautiful maggot is rocking a... I wanna say 60's look." Jo said, trying to sound interested

"I think it's 50's." Brick interjected.

"Shut up Brick. I know what I'm doing." Jo said before looking back at the judges. "Look, we made a maggot wear a retro dress and a beehive wig. That's gotta count for something?"

Cameron, Mike, and Zoey clap.

"Don't clap at your own work." Jo criticized.

"It's a little gross with the oozing and squirming." Chris remarked. "I give it an eight point five."

He held up a card with that score on it. Chef held up a card with the number weight written on it and Lindsay held up a card with one point eight written on it.

"What?! But I put so much work into this." Brick said.

"Whoopsie." Lindsay said as she turned the card the right way. "My bad."

The maggot spit up some slime on to Chef's face. He wordlessly flipped his card upside down with an angry look on his face.

"Rats you're next!" Chris called backstage.

Dawn walked down the catwalk while she held the yeti's hand. The yeti was wearing an orange shirt with white stripes and green shorts. The rest of her team followed Dawn.

"You need to let go of that ape things hand." Sam said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"It'll look more professional." Sam said.

"Okay." Dawn said. "I trust you Sam."

She let go of the yeti's hand and he started walking down the catwalk.

"As you can see our model is wearing a smart Bohemian striped ensemble." Sam said.

"Yikes... That is not a good look." Lindsay said.

"What?! But stripes are "In" right now. Or something." Sam said.

"Yeah, vertical stripes." Dakota said. "Horizontal stripes make you look fat."

"They do." Sam said as he looked at the horizontal stripes on his own shirt.

The yeti looked down as their own shirt as well.

"Yeah, it doesn't exactly compliment the yetis husky physique." Chris pointed out.

A group of paparazzi went over to the yeti and started taking pictures of him.

"Hey! I brought you here to take pictures of me!" Dakota exclaimed. "Not him!"

The camera flashes cause the yeti become confused and tore off his shirt.

"Yeah, stripes are so-" Lindsay began before being grabbed by the yeti and dragged away.

The yeti put Lindsay over his should and strapped on Chris' jet pack. He flew away into the sky.

"Hey! He took my jet pack!" Chris exclaimed. "Oh, and I guess Lindsay."

Lindsay screamed as the yeti flew away wit her towards Boney Island.

"Chef... Can you get the producers on the line?" Chris asked.

"You got it." Chef said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number before he handed it to his boss.

"Hey there." Chris said into the phone. "So... Just hypothetically here, if a contestant was eaten by a yeti could I be held accountable... What do you mean "Yes"!?"

Chris looked over at the teams who were starting to grow concerned.

"I'll call back in a moment." Chris said as he hung up and looked at the contestants. "Okay everyone, new challenge. You must now compete to rescue Lindsay! Yep, that's it. Everyone grab a canoe and sail over to Boney Island. Yup, this is all going according to plan."

The camera cut to later where both teams were in canoes and paddling towards the island.

"Nice going with the fashion advice." Lightning sarcastically said to Sam.

"I didn't know that it mattered what kind of stripes I used." Sam said.

"Hey, it's not just his fault." Scott said. "Dawn was supposed to be the one to tame the yeti."

"He was startled by the camera flashes. It's an understandable mistake." Dawn said.

"Hey, can I take a break from rowing?" Sam asked. "I don't feel good. I need to get my hands on a video game and fast."

Sam lied down in the boat and looked over at some ducks.

"Whoa... Guys, look at that." Sam said, pointing at the group of ducks.

"Yes Sam, ducks exist." Scott said uncaringly.

"But they're all pixelated." Sam said.

The rest of the team look at the ducks and then at Sam. The three of them exchange nervous looks.

 **Confessional**

"Sam needs some help." Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

The teams dock their canoes on Boney Island.

"All right people! Let's go!" Jo ordered.

Everyone got out of their boats and began running through the forest. In the back Sam is trailing behind with Dawn next to him.

"Sam, are you going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm... Yeah... I just need a few moments to catch my breath." Sam said.

"We've been running for less than a minute." Dawn pointed out.

"Oh... I wasn't paying attention." Sam said

"Listen Sam. It is important that we win." Dawn said. "If we lose one of could be going home."

"Well right now I'm just trying to not pass out." Sam said.

"If I try and get on Lightning's good side we can try and get Scott voted off." Dawn said.

"I'll see if I can help with that." Sam said.

 **Confessional**

"I have never really schemed like this." Dawn said. "But in the end it will be worth it. The money can be used for so much good."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Zoey was in the back of her group and Scott approached her from behind.

 **Confessional**

"Chris is gonna be merging the teams soon." Scott said. "And I _might_ have gone a little overboard with the whole throwing challenges thing. I've only got four people left on my team counting myself. It's time I go after someone on the opposite side. Zoey's ripe for the plucking. And if you ask anyone on the farm they'll tell you I'm a great plucker... That sounded creepier than I meant it to be."

 **End Confessional**

"Psst, Zoey, can we talk." Scott said.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Zoey said. "What's going on?"

"My team is a mess right now." Scott said. "We've only won one challenge. I think someone on my team has been sabotaging us."

"You think so?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. I'm telling you this because anyone on my team could be plotting to get rid of me." Scott said.

"Listen, I don't really want to be in an alliance with someone on the other team." Zoey said. "No offence."

"That's not what I'm asking at all." Scott said. "I just want you to keep an eye on the other members of my team. See if anything suspicious happens."

"Okay, I can do that." Zoey said. "You may be on the other team but sabotage is not cool."

"Thanks Zoey. You're a real nice gal." Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, I may have prejudged Scott as just some dumb redneck." Zoey admitted. "But he actually seems sorta nice."

 **Second Confessional**

"Man, Zoey is such an airhead." Scott said. "Now that I've told her my plan and made it sound like someone else is doing it. Now she'll never suspect me."

 **End Confessional**

Cameron came across a cliff with some scaffolding up on it. Atop the scaffolding the yeti was sitting next to Lindsay.

"Guys! I found them!" Cameron shouted while he pointed up as his team approached him.

The camera panned up and revealed that Lindsay was actually comforting the yeti.

"Aw, it's okay yeti." Lindsay said while she patted the yeti's arm. "The world just can't handle beauty like yours. You're a snowflake. But just like _a lot_ bigger. Like I mean _a lot_."

The scene shifted back down to the teams on the ground.

"What's with all the scaffolding?" Scott asked.

"I can explain." Chris said as he strolled over to everyone else with Chef and Dakota following him. "I'm turning Boney Island into my own personal resort. The health department said it was unfit for human life but I sent in workers anyway... Not so sure what happened to them."

"Y-you don't think they're dead do you?" Brick asked nervously.

"Oh, that's probably what happened." Chris said before he glanced over at Dakota. "Hey, Dakota, go call a mortician."

"What?" Dakota asked.

"Just do it. 'kay?" Chris said.

"Uh, so what are we going to do about the giant gorilla?" Lightning asked as he pointed up at the yeti that held Lindsay.

"Don't hurt him!" Lindsay called down. "He just has big hairy body issues!"

"Ugh, I hear that." Jo muttered.

Zoey confusedly looked at Jo.

"Oh, I mean, did you hear that?" Jo tried to cover. "He's got issues. We've gotta take that psycho yeti out."

"Don't worry ma'am." Brick said as he held up another bag bomb. "I've got a plan."

"When did you have time to make that?" Mike asked.

"On the ride here." Brick explained.

He ran towards the scaffolding and threw the bag up towards the gorilla.

"Take this hairball!" Brick called out.

The bag exploded when it hit the yeti and covered him in clothes that made him look like a circus clown. The yeti looked around confusedly. All the contestants on the ground laughed at the yeti with the exception of Dawn who only nervously stared at him. The yeti started to jump up and down angrily.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, fine, I'll stay away from fashion from now on." Brick said. "Happy?"

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm not crying! You are!" Brick exclaimed.

 **End Confessional**

The yeti angrily jumped up and down and then ripped of their outfit. The scaffolding fell into a perfect path leading up.

"This could've gone better..." Brick remarked.

"Okay men, and Dawn, let's have a sports huddle." Lightning said.

Him, Dawn, and Scott huddle together.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Dawn asked.

"Uh... I don't think he's of much use." Scott said, pointing off camera. "He's in his own little world right now."

Dawn looked over and saw Sam dazedly lying on the ground.

"Ah! Need game..." Sam said as he looked down at his hands. "Gah! Why am I pixel-y!"

"Yikes... That don't look good." Lightning said.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Lightning says we send up Dawn first." Lightning said. "She can talk to animals and junk."

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't." Scott said.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked.

"Um..." Scott trailed off.

 **Confessional**

"If she wins the challenge my she stays. And she can be a threat if I let her stay around too long." Scott said. "But I had to come up with a plausible excuse for why she can't go up."

 **Second Confessional**

"I know Scott wants me gone." Dawn said. "Well, I shall not let him."

 **End Confessional**

"You just look too weak to go up." Scott said. "Look at you, you're as thin as a twig."

"Hey man, Lightning thinks she can do this." Lightning said. "She did it before."

"Thank you very much Lightning." Dawn said.

"Fine, she'll lead. But we'll follow her." Scott said.

"Sha-bam! Team Man plus Dawn! Move out!" Lightning exclaimed.

The three Rats began running towards the scaffolding.

The camera moved over to the Maggots trying to figure out a plan.

"How are we going to rescue Lindsay before they do?" Zoey asked.

"Perhaps we can get someone prettier than Lindsay to lure the yeti away?" Cameron suggested.

"Pfft, where'd you get that idea? A Bugs Bunny cartoon?" Jo mocked.

"Hey, it might work." Mike said.

"Well, who do you think we should send up?" Brick asked.

"Uh, I guess I could try." Zoey offered.

Jo pushed Zoey over into Mike's arms.

"Step aside Maggots! I'm going in!" Jo proclaimed.

"Nobody said you had to." Cameron pointed out.

"Shut up." Jo said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm doing this only for the good of the team. It's not makeup it's war paint." Jo denied before flicking her hair a little.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, the Rats had already reached the scaffolding. Dawn took the lead and Scott followed her. Lightning began to climb up the side.

"Go Team Man plus Dawn!" Lightning exclaimed.

The yeti noticed some barrels next to him and he picked one up. He threw one and it knocked Lightning off the scaffolding.

"I'm okay... Just some possible brain damage..." Lightning said dizzily.

He picked up another barrel and threw it at Dawn who luckily ducked to avoid it causing the barrel to hit Scott. He fell off of the scaffolding.

"Please calm down!" Dawn said tot he yeti.

He just grabbed another barrel and threw it at her. The barrel hit her and caused her to fall off the scaffolding. She landed on top of Scott and Lightning.

The camera moved over to a disoriented Sam getting up from the ground. He rubbed his eyes and saw the scaffolding as an old style video game.

"Whoa! It's like a dream come true." Sam said.

He began to run up the path towards the yeti.

"Wow, he's doing pretty good." Scott remarked.

The yeti grabbed some barrels and threw them at Sam. He managed to jump over them all.

"Sam! Look out!" Dakota exclaimed.

Sam picked up a mallet lying on the side and started using it to smash the incoming barrels.

Meanwhile, Zoey was applying makeup to Jo who was facing away from the camera.

"So you're sure that this will make me look good?" Jo asked.

"Trust me, I may not have much experience but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Zoey said.

"Well, you might wanna hurry!" Mike urged. "Sam's about to make it to the top! Man! We're never gonna-"

Mike gasped and became Chester.

"Move for Pete's sake!" Chester cried as he pushed Zoey to the side. "You're not painting the Sistine Chapel. It's just makeup!"

Chester grabbed some of the makeup and started applying it to Jo's face.

"All you need to do is get some rouge on her... And there!" Chester said as he did Jo's makeup. "Done!"

"Finally." Jo said. "My face feels like a canvas."

Zoey uncomfortably looked at Jo before she responded. "You look great."

Brick walked over to Jo and let out a high pitched shriek when he saw her. He then fell over.

"Wow, now I know what they mean when they say drop dead gorgeous." Jo said.

Meanwhile, Sam had reached the top but was looking much more tired than before. He was covered in sweat and was only able to drag his mallet behind him. The yeti threw another barrel at him. He was unable to dodge this time and was knocked off his feet.

"Oh boy... Could really use a... Power up..." Sam weakly muttered.

"Sam! You need to win for us!" Dawn yelled up to him.

"Go get 'em you crazy couch potato!" Lightning motivated.

"You can do it Sam!" Dakota cheered.

Sam got up from the ground and ran at the yeti.

"You're not so tough you overgrown monkey!" Sam yelled as he ran.

The yeti stuck out his hand and effectively stopped Sam from going any further.

"Well... This sucks..." Sam said.

He was then picked up by the yeti and thrown off the mountainside. Sam crashed down next to his team.

"Looks like it's game over man." Scott said.

"Am I done all my lives?" Sam asked.

Lightning nodded.

"Sorry Sam." Dawn said.

Meanwhile, Jo had reached the top of the scaffolding where the yeti was. Now that her face was visible to the camera it was revealed that her makeup was very smudged.

"Uh, hey... Sweet little... Hairball." Jo said to the yeti, completely oblivious to what's on her face. "Feel like a tall glass of... Gorgeous?"

"See, that's another example of what not to do." Lindsay said to the yeti.

The yeti pointed and laughed at Jo.

"What's so funny?!" Jo exclaimed.

She ran over to the yeti and punched them off of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Dakota was talking to Sam.

"You did really good up there." Dakota said.

"Thanks." Sam said. "People really underestimate us gamers."

Suddenly, the yeti fell on top of Sam.

"I didn't see that one coming..." Sam said weakly.

Meanwhile, Chris had flown up to Jo and Lindsay on his jet pack.

"That'll teach him to not recognize beauty." Jo said.

"Congratulations Maggots." Chris said. "You won!"

"Wait... If you had that jet pack why did we have to do all the work?" Jo asked.

"Because then we wouldn't have a challenge now would we?" Chris said.

Lindsay handed a makeup compact to Jo.

"Uh... Jill, you may wanna take a look at your face." Lindsay said.

Jo opened up the compact and looked at her horrible makeup job in the mirror.

"Miiiiike! I'm gonna kill you!" Jo yelled.

She picked up some of the barrels and threw them at Mike.

"What did I do?!" Mike cluelessly shouted.

"As much as I'd like to let this go on. We've gotta head back to camp." Chris said. "Rats, you've got some voting to do."

The scene switched to later that night where all the campers had gathered at the camp fire.

"Well... This day was complete fiasco." Chris said. "And to make it worse for the rats. One of you is gonna go home. But that person won't be Lightning or Dawn."

He threw each of them a marshmallow.

"However..." Chris began, trailing off for dramatic effect. "There has been a tie in the votes! Sam, Scott, you each received two votes."

"So now what?" Scott asked.

"We will have a re-vote." Chris explained. "The Rats have half-an-hour to reconsider their votes. Good luck."

The camera cut to Lightning and Scott talking inside their room.

"Okay Lightning, I say we switch our votes to Dawn." Scott said.

"No way man." Lightning said. "Dawn's actually not that bad. We need to get rid of Sam."

"Okay. Sure." Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't wanna come off as controlling towards Lightning." Scott said. "So we'll do this his way. For now."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dawn and Sam were talking outside the cabin.

"What do we do?" Sam asked Dawn.

"We simply vote again." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but they're probably gonna vote for me again." Sam said. "We need to try and vote for someone else."

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Uh... You got me there." Sam said.

 **Confessional**

"Look, I'm about to do something really dishonest." Sam said. "I'm switching my vote to Dawn. I like her, but I don't wanna go home. If I stay I might actually be able to score with Dakota. And, I'm pretty sure Lightning and Scott are switching to her too. Dawn if you see this, I just wanna say sorry."

 **End Confessional**

Later, both teams had gathered back at the camp fire.

"Okay, we have had the re-vote." Chris said. "Lightning, take this marshmallow."

Chris threw a marshmallow to Lightning.

"Dawn, Sam, Scott, I've got three marshmallows." Chris said. "Two normal and one toxic. That way there's enough to go around. The first normal marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn!" Chris finished as he tossed one of the marshmallows to her. "And the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Sam!"

He threw the toxic marshmallow at Sam who leaned to the side to avoid it.

"Well, looks like I don't get to hit continue." Sam said. "It was fun."

"Chef! Get him out." Chris said.

Chef grabbed Sam and dragged him away.

"Now, Maggots, you're probably wondering why you're here." Chris said. "That's because I've got a surprise. First I need a strong volunteer from each team."

Lightning stood up.

"Sha-ready!" Lightning cheered.

Beick followed suit and got up from his stump.

"It would be an honour. Sir!" Brick said.

"Pack your bags." Chris said.

"You're hurling them too?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, I don't let people pack their bags before going." Chris said. "They're switching teams."

Brick and Lightning went over to the opposite team and sat on a stump.

"Welcome to the team." Scott said to Brick. "It'll be... Interesting to have you around."

"Thank you sir." Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"Well that's just great." Scott sarcastically said. "Without Lightning I'm on my own. I suppose Brick could replace him..."

 **End Confessional**

Lightning shook Jo's hand.

"What's up?" Lightning said to Jo. "If us dudes stick together we're totally gonna win."

Jo poked Lightning in the eyes.

"Get your eyes checked, idiot." Jo said.

The camera cut to later with Sam inside the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Can I get any of my handhelds back?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Chris said. "About half of them disappeared and the rest Chef wants to keep for... Personal reasons."

"Aw..." Sam said.

Dakota ran down the dock over to Sam.

"Sam! Don't go yet!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Oh hey there Dakota." Sam said. "I'm glad you came to see me off."

"Aw... I'm really gonna miss you." Dakota said.

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Call me. Okay?" Dakota said.

"I may have lost the game but I won the-" Sam began before being cut off when the Hurl of Shame launched him away.

"Oops." Chris said sarcastically before looking into the camera. "Who will be the next loser hurled? How much can we humiliate them first? And will Lightning learn the difference between guys and girls?"

"What girl?!" Lightning shouted from off screen.

"Find out next time." Chris said. "On, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter. Especially Dawn and Lightning's weird kind-of-friendship. Speaking of Lightning I chose to switch him to the other team to shake Scott's plans up a little. As for the elimination, I thought this was a good spot for Sam to leave in. I wanted to keep him around but I've still got plans for everyone else. Anywho, let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	7. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. We saw how clueless our players were when it comes to fashion. And how useless they are when it comes to rescue missions. Dawn managed to win over Sam and surprisingly also Lightning. Which as bad news for Scott. In the end, after a re-vote, it was Sam who got the tosseroo and Brick and Lightning got tossed on to opposite teams. Who will thrive and who won't survive? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

The day started up with Brick lifting a log outside of his cabin while lying on his back.

"Six... Seven... Eight..." Brick counted as he lifted the log.

Dawn walked over to Brick with her trash bag in hand.

"Greetings Brick." Dawn said.

"Morning ma'am." Brick said as he put down his log. "Just doing my morning exercises."

"Hmm... I hope you're liking your new team so far." Dawn said.

"Well it's only you and Scott." Brick said.

"And do you like us?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Brick said. "Haven't known you for that long."

"Well, I want to give you something." Dawn said.

Dawn reached into her trash bag and felt around.

"It's in here somewhere." Dawn said. "Yesterday I found an almost intact conch shell. It's beautiful."

She continued to feel around in her bag only to come up empty.

"That's odd. I can't find it anywhere." Dawn said.

"Weird. Lots of things have been going missing around here." Brick said.

"Well, it was a beautiful shell." Dawn said.

"I believe you ma'am." Brick said.

 **Confessional**

"I need to befriend Brick." Dawn said. "I didn't plan on playing this game strategically. I just intended to have fun. But with Scott's underhanded tactics being in an alliance with Brick is my best option."

 **End Confessional**

Once Dawn had left and Brick went back to weight lifting Scott walked over to him. Scott had a few unexplained scratches and bruises on him and his shirt had some mud stains on it.

"Mornin' Brick. Exercising the old arms I see." Scott said, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yep." Brick said as he put down the log once more.

Brick noticed Scott's roughed up appearance and commented on it. "Uh... What happened to you?"

"Um... None of your business." Scott suspiciously said.

"Okay then..." Brick siad.

"So what do you think of the team so far?" Scott asked.

"Dawn's a bit odd but I like her." Brick said. "You seem... Nice."

"Thanks." Scott said. "If you stick with me we could go far."

"Hmm... Interesting offer." Brick said. "I'll consider it."

 **Confessional**

"Ugh! I've looked everywhere on the island for that stupid immunity idol!" Scott ranted. "I even fell into a mud pit looking for it. But I can't find it anywhere. If I want that million dollars I need to get in good with Brick before Dawn does. If she gets her tiny pale hands on him I'm alone out here."

 **End Confessional**

Inside the Maggots cabin Lightning was doing push-ups.

"Six! Seven! Eight! The one after that!" Lightning enthusiastically counted as he did his push-ups.

"Wow, you're good." Cameron remarked.

"Thanks nerd girl." Lightning said, still doing push-ups.

He looked over at Mike.

"Hey you, wanna work out with me?" Lightning said.

"Hmm... Uh, maybe." Mike said. "Why do you ask."

Lightning stood up.

"Well I've seen you do those crazy gymnastic moves. You gotta work out a lot if you can do that sort of thing." Lightning said.

"Uh.. Yeah, I work out." Mike said.

Jo walked into the room with Zoey following her.

"Okay Maggots! Here's what we're doing now." Jo proclaimed. "We're going to go eat breakfast and afterwards we have a strategy meeting. We'll for sure crush the Rats. They've only got three members left."

"Can't we just rest a little?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you've been a pretty tough leader." Mike said. "Can't you ease up a bit."

"Are you all questioning me?" Jo asked.

"Kind of." Cameron said.

"I'm not." Lightning said.

 **Confessionals**

"I don't get why these guys don't like me." Jo said. " _I'm_ the reason we're on a winning streak. The last person who tried to overthrow me was that obnoxious hair spray princess Anne Maria. And she was eliminated. If these guys don't want me around it's their loss. I'm the glue holding this team together."

 **End Confessional**

Later the teams had entered the mess hall but Chef was nowhere to be found.

"All right, let's see what's for sha-breakfast." Lightning said.

"We can't." Cameron said. "I don't see Chef anywhere."

"Lightning can't survive without food." Lightning said. "C'mon, we'll make our own breakfast."

Mike opened up the fridge only to see that it was empty.

"No food in the fridge!" Mike called out to the others.

Zoey went over to one of the cabinets and opened it.

"Huh, nothing in here either." Zoey said.

Chef stuck his head through a window behind Lightning.

"Maybe we should check the walk-in freezer." Chef said before ducking away from the window.

"Great idea!" Lightning cheered.

Lightning went over a cold door and opened it. Inside was a cold metal room full of meats.

"Sha-sweet! Look at all that protein!" Lightning exclaimed.

He entered the room followed by everyone else.

"Is there a vegetarian option in here somewhere?" Dawn asked.

"Y'know the funny thing is I didn't even know we had a walk-in freezer." Scott pointed out.

The door behind them closed suddenly.

"I really should've seen this coming." Jo remarked.

The ground beneath them began to move.

"Are we in a truck?" Mike asked

A slot in the front of the room to reveal that they were indeed in a truck and Chef was driving.

"Challenge time suckers!" Chef announced.

"This is highly unorthodox." Cameron said.

"Can't you do this in a normal way?" Brick asked.

"Where are you even taking us?" Zoey asked.

"Oh you'll see." Chef said before evilly giggling to himself.

He shut the slot only accidentally jam his thumb in it.

"Ah! Where's the first aid kit when you need it!" Chef exclaimed.

The camera cut to the truck stopping outside an old mine. Chef opened up the back of the truck and pressed a button. The area containing the teams dumped them out and they landed in a pile.

"This all feels so unnecessary..." Cameron said.

Dakota pushed a monitor with Chris on it over to the contestants. Chris appeared to be inside some area the teams had not previously seen.

"Hi guys." Dakota said.

"Hello Dakota." Dawn said.

"Shut up, all of you." Scott said.

"Good you're here." Chris said from the screen. " _Finally._ Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue hidden somewhere in this old abandoned mine. First team back wins."

"Sounds simple." Mike said. "What's the catch?"

"Look behind you. You might get some clues." Chris said.

The contestants turned around and saw Chef in a hazmat suit unloading backpacks from a different truck. Chef tossed a pack to Jo. She caught it and was immediately weighed to the ground.

"Don't worry, there are enough to go around." Chris said as Chef threw the cast more backpacks.

"What's in here?" Jo asked. "Rocks?"

"No peeking." Chris said. "Those fifty pound bags are purely to make things harder for y'all. And for the enjoyment of me and our audience."

Cameron dug through the bag and pulled out a badge with a green light on it.

"Chemical badges? Why would we need to measure our exposure to radioactive materials?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, that mine is where a majority of the toxic waste is stored." Chris explained. "This is a safety precaution."

"What?! Are you insane!" Zoey exclaimed.

"No. Which is why I'm in a studio right now." Chris said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine... For thirty minutes. When your badge turns orange that means you've got fifteen minutes left. Red is your five minute warning. And, if you see a skull and cross bones... This is probably going to be the last episode we ever air. But hopefully, it won't come to that. We had Dakota send some canaries into the mine for forty minutes and they're fine... Ish."

"All their feathers fell out." Dakota said.

"Shh! We don't want them to know that." Chris said.

"Sorry." Dakota said.

"You all best get going." Chris said to the teams.

"Can you at least give us some directions?" Dawn asked. "You're sending us down there basically blind."

"Funny story, we can't find the statues." Chris said. "Yeah, we had some interns hide them a few days ago but when they went to check today they were gone. Someone or _something_ down there musta taken them."

"I-is it w-w-well lit down there?" Brick stammered.

"It's a mine. They aren't generally known for being bright." Chris said. "There are flashlights and fireflies inside. First come first serve."

"Ooh! I want the fireflies." Dawn said.

"Now chop chop! Time's a wastin'." Chris said. "And so are your healthy blood cells."

"Move out Maggots." Jo said.

The Maggots ran into the mine ahead of the Rats. They stopped when they came to an elevator.

"Sha-booya! Lightning comes in first!" Lightning cheered.

The ceiling shook and some rocks fell towards the Maggots.

"Lightning, you idiot!" Jo yelled at him.

The Maggots were abruptly buried by the rocks. The Toxic Rats ran past them and over to the elevator.

"Should we help them?" Brick asked.

"Keep it moving people." Scott said.

Dawn, Scott, and Brick got into the elevator. Brick picked up some flashlights from the ground.

"All right, we're already in first." Brick said. "Here, take some flashlights."

He handed Scott and Dawn each their own flashlight.

"Aw, I was hoping for the fireflies." Dawn said.

"Well tough luck." Scott said. "Now come on, let's get moving. How does this elevator even work?"

One of the cords keeping the elevator up snapped and they began to fall.

 **Confessional**

"I probably shoulda seen that coming." Scott said.

 **End Confessional**

At the bottom of the shaft it was pitch black and nobody was able to see.

"Oh god! I'm about to die aren't I!?" Brick panicked. "This isn't how it was supposed to end! The last thing I said to my parents was-"

"Will you shut up!" Scott angrily said.

Dawn switched on her flashlight illuminating the area around them.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Brick said.

Dawn's light fell on a nearby tunnel.

"Look a tunnel, let's try going that way." Dawn said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go blindly in one direction." Scott said.

The sound of a loud aggressive grumbling that did not sound human came from behind them.

"Changed my mind, let's go!" Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"I want to throw this challenge but I also don't want to get killed." Scott said. "And with this challenge in particular that is a real possibility."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, the Maggots had dug themselves out of the rubble and were looking down the empty mine shaft.

"Something tells me we can't take the elevator." Mike said.

Zoey nodded in agreement.

"No!" Lightning exclaimed. "Lightning can't be on another losing team!"

"Calm down Lightning." Cameron said. "It's not over yet. We can still slide down on the rope."

"You can go first." Jo said to Lightning.

"You got it dude." Lightning said.

"For the last time, I am a girl." Jo said.

"Whatever." Lightning said before he jumped over to the rope and held on tight.

Cameron saw a jar of fireflies with some holes poked in the lid on the ground. He picked it up.

"We can use this as our light source." Cameron said.

"Sweet." Lightning said. "Toss it here."

Cameron threw him the jar. Lightning managed to catch it but he let go of the rope in the process.

"Uh oh..." Lightning said. "This don't look good."

He quickly began to fall down the shaft towards the crashed elevator. He wrapped his legs around the cord to slow his fall. This caused some rope burn but stopped him before he hit the bottom.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning made it down!" Lightning cheered. "Looks like-"

He was cut off when Jo landed on him causing the firefly jar to fall out of his hands. The lid came loose and fireflies began to fly away. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron slid down the rope and got off after Jo.

"Look what you did man!" Lightning yelled at Jo. "The fireflies are gettin' away!"

"Well don't just stand there! Help me catch them!" Jo yelled back.

Jo and Lightning got down from the elevator and began to chase the fireflies. Mike and Zoey quickly followed them.

"Wait!" Cameron exclaimed.

"There's no waiting in a life or death situation like this." Jo said as she ran.

Cameron looked around nervously before running to catch up with his team.

 **Confessional**

"I've never been underground before." Cameron said. "So this was a very overwhelming experience for me. I'm not sure if I was able to keep a level head at all times."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, the three Rats were up ahead in the tunnel. They came to a split in the path. Either a tunnel that looked like some animal made it or a more man-made path with some tracks on it.

"Hmm... Looks like something chewed its way through the stone." Scott said. "I say we go down there?"

"Why?" Dawn asked. "We could get lost easily."

"Yeah, but... Animals like, know their way around and stuff." Scott said.

"We should see what Brick thinks." Dawn said. "He was in the military."

"Uh, it was actually just military school." Brick corrected. "But thank you anyway."

"So Brick, which way do you think we should go?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm... Those mine tracks don't look safe." Brick observed. "I say we take the other one."

"Great choice Brick." Scott said.

"Yes, I also agree with your choice." Dawn said.

 **Confessional**

"Sucking up to Brick is important." Scott said. "He needs to be on my side if I want to give Dawn the boot."

 **Second Confessional**

"I think it should be easy to get Brick to be my friend." Dawn said. "I'm a very calm and friendly person. If he doesn't think I'm "Weird" or "Creepy"."

 **End Confessionals**

The Maggots came into the room the Rats had just left. Jo lead the charge after the escaped fireflies.

"Lightning! Chase them over to me and I'll catch them!" Jo ordered.

"You got it bro." Lightning said as he ran past Jo.

He quickly ran back towards his team with the bugs swarming at him.

"Ah! They're biting me!" Lightning yelled.

Jo put the jar over Lightning's head trapping the fireflies inside.

"There. Problem solved." Jo said.

Mike, Zoey, and Cameron ran over to Jo and Lightning looking out of breath.

"Guys... You left us back by the elevator..." Zoey said, panting the whole time.

"Well if you wanna play in the big leagues you've gotta be tough." Jo said.

"Give 'em a break bro." Lightning said. "They ain't as fit as us. 'Specially the little girl."

He pointed at Cameron.

"Thank you... Uh, I think." Cameron said.

Mike saw a hat on the ground and picked it up.

"Aw cool, this is a sweet hat." Mike said.

"Everyone wears hats Mike, there are more important things to do right now." Jo said.

He ignored her and put the hat on. Once the hat was on he abruptly gasped and put a more serious look on his face.

"Oh no, he's role playing again." Jo said.

Zoey walked over to him.

"Okay Mike, we need to get going." Zoey said.

"Sorry sheila, you've got me confused with someone else. I'm Manitoba Smith." Manitoba proclaimed.

He walked over to Lightning and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey big guy, I need a light." Manitoba said.

He brought Lightning over near the two paths. Manitoba picked up some dirt and sniffed it.

"Something tells me he has no idea what he's doing." Jo said.

"I second that." Cameron said.

"To the right! A tunnel dug out by giant rodent teeth!" Manitoba dramatically said.

"Rodents? What are you talkin' about?" Lightning asked.

"And do the left are mine tracks. We go right." Manitoba said.

"Thank you Crocodile Dundee. We have eyes and can see the tracks." Jo said. "C'mon everyone, let's go."

The Maggots walked over down the path to the right.

Meanwhile, the three Rats were walking down the other tunnel.

"Is it getting darker down here..." Brick said nervously.

"Relax space cadet, we have flashlights." Scott said.

"Yeah, but flashlights have batteries. And batteries run out. And then I'd be left in the dark!" Brick panicked.

Dawn comfortingly held Brick's hand.

"Do not worry. I'm sure Chris wouldn't let us die." Dawn said. "Even he has some good in his aura."

 **Confessional**

"You'd think having a four foot tall girl with oddly pale skin hold your hand wouldn't be that reassuring." Brick said. "But weirdly, it was."

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, I'm just curious. What exactly made this tunnel?" Brick asked.

"Some kind of large animal." Scott said. "I'm sure we won't have to worry about it."

Scott stopped walking when he ran into something large in front of him. He shined the light upwards and he saw a giant mutant gopher right in front of him.

"Or maybe we should worry..." Scott said.

"Don't worry." Dawn whispered. "It's blind. If we stay quiet maybe it won't notice us."

"Ah! I don't want to die!" Brick shouted.

"Never mind." Dawn said, somehow still sounding calm. "Just run."

The three Rats quickly turned around and began to run back where they came from. The gopher ran after them too.

Meanwhile, the Maggots ran over to the mine carts resting on the tracks.

"Aw yeah! This should sure speed things up." Manitoba said.

"Uh, isn't this a little bit unsafe?" Cameron asked.

"If you're a girl, maybe." Manitoba said.

"Hey!" Jo exclaimed. "Take that back!"

"Yeah, not cool." Zoey said.

Lightning's badge light suddenly turned orange.

"Sha-no! I've only got five seconds to live!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Fifteen minutes." Cameron corrected.

"Oh, that's cool." Lightning said.

Cameron's light abruptly switched to an orange as well.

"Yikes! We should get moving!" Cameron exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Jo said.

Manitoba climbed into the front mine cart followed by Zoey. Jo, Lightning, and Cameron all got in the back.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Jo barked. "Before we die!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, lady." Manitoba said.

Manitoba removed a rock keeping the carts in place.

"This is my first time riding the rails." Cameron said.

Manitoba pulled a lever on the side of the cart and the Maggots quickly started to go downhill.

"I don't like it!" Cameron yelled.

Meanwhile, the Rats exited the tunnel being chased by the mutant gopher.

"Is it gone yet!" Brick yelled.

Scott looked behind him and saw the gopher gaining on them.

"Nope!" He shouted.

Brick grabbed Dawn by the wrist and ducked behind a rock with her. The gopher continued to chase after Scott.

"Thank you very much." Dawn said.

"Not a problem ma'am." Brick said. "I should go out there and get Scott."

Brick began to stand up only to have his hand grabbed by Dawn.

"Wait! There's something you need to know." Dawn said. "It's about Scott."

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"You can not trust him." Dawn said. "The reason there are only three of us left is because Scott kept throwing challenges."

"How does that strategy make sense?" Brick asked.

"You need to trust me on this." Dawn said. "Please. He's like poison. We need to get rid of him."

 **Confessional**

"Hmm... What Dawn said was very interesting." Brick said. "It seems like a weird thing to say so she might be trying to trick me. But she doesn't have any reason to. And she looks so innocent. I think I can trust her."

 **End Confessional**

Scott ran over to Brick and Dawn and hid behind the rock with them.

"What the hell guys?! You totally abandoned me." Scott said.

"Sorry sir." Brick apologized. "It won't happen again.

"Yeah, it'd better not." Scott said.

"So did you get away from the gopher?" Dawn asked.

"I think so." Scott said.

The blind gopher ran back towards them.

"Never mind..." Scott said.

"It's blind! How can it see us?!" Brick exclaimed.

"It must be able to smell us." Dawn said.

"Guys... Run!" Scott exclaimed.

The Rats began to run away from the gopher once more.

Meanwhile, the Maggots were going down the mine track in their carts.

"All right lads and lasses, if we stick together we'll be out in no time." Manitoba said.

"Uh, you might wanna look behind you." Zoey said.

Manitoba turned around and saw that the cart containing Cameron, Jo, and Lightning was now on a different track.

"Crikey! What did I just say?" Manitoba scolded the other Maggots.

The track Zoey and Manitoba were on went downhill. Their cart went down the track and off camera where a crashing noise was heard.

"Zoey! Mike!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Lightning said.

"Not so sure about that." Jo said as she pointed ahead.

Lightning looked forward and saw that their track was coming to an end.

"I'm to young to die!" Cameron shouted.

"And Lightning's too amazing!" Lightning exclaimed.

Their cart flew off the track with them inside it launching the three of them into the air. They fell past the cliff that Mike and Zoey had landed on and landed in some water. All three of them surfaced from the water.

"Well that's just great. I'm about to die next to two lunatics!" Jo angrily said.

"Take a chill pill man." Lightning said.

"I am not a man!" Jo spat. "Do you want me to take off my shirt to prove it!"

"Jo, can we please talk about this some other time?" Cameron asked.

"Ugh, I am surrounded by idiots." Jo complained.

 **Confessional**

"I don't like the way Jo is taking our team." Cameron said. "Eventually we're going to crash and burn. I hope she can get off of our team before then."

 **End Confessional**

"So where do we go from here?" Lightning asked.

"We need to swim to safety." Jo said. "Let's move out!"

"But my arms hurt." Cameron said.

"Well too bad. We're moving now." Jo said.

"Don't worry smart girl, I'll carry you." Lightning said.

"I'm a boy... But thank you." Cameron said.

Lightning lifted Cameron up out of the water.

"Let's do this!" Lightning cheered.

"Please be careful." Cameron advised.

"Hey, are you two done playing? 'Cause we need to swim out of here." Jo said.

 **Confessional**

"Man, Lightning ain't likin' the way that Jo dude bosses him around." Lightning said. "Lightning don't take orders from nobody."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike were lying on the ground next to the wreckage of their cart. Mike's hat had fallen off during the crash. Zoey got up from the ground first.

"Ow... My head." Zoey said as she rubbed a bruised area of her forehead. "Man, I can't see a thing. Where's Lightning when you need him? Come to think of it, where's Mike?"

She looked around and saw him lying on the ground.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed as she ran over to him.

She shook Mike to try and get him up but he didn't get up.

"Come on! Please don't be dead!" Zoey exclaimed. "Oh god! What do I do!?"

 **Confessional**

"That was probably the most stress I've been under in my entire life." Zoey said. "I was so worried about Mike being dead."

 **End Confessional**

Mike dazedly got up from the ground while rubbing his head.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Mike asked.

"You're okay!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Okay, let's not get too enthusiastic." Mike said.

"Right, sorry." Zoey said before she let go. "I'm just so happy that you're alive. Now come on, we need to find the others."

Another giant gopher stuck their head out of the ground where Zoey stood causing her to be elevated.

"Oh crap... Run!" Zoey yelled.

Mike and Zoey began to run away from the gopher.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Scott, and Brick were continuing to run from the gopher chasing them.

"Man! I did not expect it to be this fast!" Scott exclaimed.

Dawn looked down at her badge and saw that it had turned orange without her noticing.

"What the- How did this happen!" Dawn exclaimed. "We only have fifteen minutes left!"

"It'll be even less if that thing catches us!" Scott yelled.

Dawn and Scott ducked behind a large rock while Brick smashed face first into the same rock and fell backwards.

"Help!" Brick screamed.

Brick froze in fear as the gopher approached him and sniffed his shoes. The gopher let out a shriek and recoiled in disgust.

"What? You don't like my boots?" Brick asked. "Hmmm..."

He got up and took off one of his boots. He held it up in the face of the gopher causing it to run away due to the stench.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the smell of war?" Brick asked.

Brick began to walk towards the gopher as it kept running. Scott and Dawn got out from behind their rock and followed Brick.

"Nice work Brick." Dawn congratulated.

"Come on soldiers, let's go!" Brick cheered.

Meanwhile, Jo and Lightning swam through the water with Cameron holding on to Lightning's neck.

"Don't worry girl, we'll get somewhere safe where you can stand." Lightning reassured Cameron.

"Should I even bother correcting him?" Cameron asked.

"You get used to it after a while." Jo said.

"What are you two talkin' about?" Lightning asked.

"Ugh, nothing." Jo said.

Jo spotted the shore up ahead.

"Okay people, let's move it." Jo said. "If I die I want it to be near my future boyfriend or fitness trainer. And not you bozos."

"Boyfriend?" Lightning said, sounding a little shocked.

"Oh... Right." Jo said.

"It's cool man. Lightning don't judge." Lightning said.

The three Maggots made it out of the water and tried to wipe the water from their clothes with their hands.

"Man, at least it can't get any worse." Lightning said.

"Don't say that! That means it'll get worse." Jo said.

"Sorry bro." Lightning said.

"Come on guys, we need to keep going." Cameron said as he pointed forward.

The three of them continued to walk through the underground caverns.

"Man, this ain't gonna end well. Lightning can just feel it." Lightning said.

"If we keep pushing forward you won't die." Jo said.

"Isn't a break possible?" Cameron asked.

"No! A break is not possible because we want to win." Jo said. "Okay?"

"Maybe you should take it easy on us." Cameron suggested. "Studies have shown that you get more work done if you pace yourself rather than pushing yourself."

"Shut up poindexter. You have like, zero life experience." Jo said.

The Maggots entered a large open area in the underground. All around them were a bunch of sleeping mutant gophers. In the centre of the room was a pile of random objects.

"Okay... If you don't want to be dismembered keep your mouth shut." Jo whispered to her teammates.

Cameron and Lightning nodded.

"What's all that junk in the middle?" Lightning quietly asked.

"Let's go check." Jo said.

The three of them sneaked over to the pile in the middle of the room.

"Hey, that's my whistle that went missing." Jo said as she took a whistle out of the heap.

"At those look like some of Sam's consoles." Cameron said while pointing to two handheld game consoles in the pile.

"Sha-sweet. How'd it get down here though?" Lightning asked.

"Probably has something to do with the gophers." Cameron said. "They must be hoarders "

"Uh, how did they take it without us noticing?" Jo asked.

Cameron shrugged.

"They must have done it somehow. How else can you explain that all our stuff is down here." Cameron said.

 **Confessional**

"This place is really weird." Jo said. "I don't remember any of this radioactive mutant stuff being mentioned on the application."

 **End Confessional**

"My protein's gotta be in here." Lightning said.

Lightning started sifting through the pile.

"Be careful." Cameron said. "It doesn't look very stable.

"Don't worry your head off little girl. I know what I'm doin'." Lightning said.

He pulled Scott's shark tooth out of the pile.

"Nope that's not it." Lightning said.

He threw the tooth behind him and it hit a gopher on the head causing it to wake up.

"Uh oh..." Lightning said.

"You pea brained moron!" Jo snapped at Lightning.

The yelling woke up the rest of the gophers.

"We should probably hide..." Cameron nervously said.

Meanwhile, the Rats were chasing after the gopher with Brick in the front with his boot out.

"What's the matter you oversized mole? Can't handle the boot being on the other foot?" Brick taunted the gopher.

"Brick, as fun as this is I would suggest we stay on track." Dawn suggested.

"I don't know, maybe we should keep going. This is kinda fun." Scott said.

 **Confessional**

"With how distracted Brick was getting I didn't even have to do anything to try and throw the challenge." Scott said. "It was like taking candy from an elderly man. No wait, I messed that one up. Let me try again."

 **End Confessional**

"Sir, ma'am, I think it would be beneficial to follow this gopher." Brick said as he ran. "I believe it would lead us to where we need to go."

"He has a point." Scott said. "Besides, _we're_ chasing it. What could go wrong?"

Three different gophers burst through the ground and grabbed each of the Rats by the legs.

"Uh... This." Dawn said.

"Yeah... That'd do it..." Brick said.

All three of them were pulled down through the tunnels the gophers made.

Meanwhile, Cameron, Lightning, and Jo were hiding behind a rock from the gophers.

"Okay. I think we're safe." Cameron said. "We need to get out of here now."

Jo peaked out from behind the rock and saw the two Chris statues in the pile of junk.

"Guys! Look over there." Jo pointed over to the statues. "Come on, we can win this right now."

"We need to escape. It's not worth risking our lives." Cameron said.

"Ugh, you aren't listening." Jo told him.

"No! You're not listening!" Cameron snapped at her before quickly covering his mouth.

 **Confessional**

"It feels really good to tell Jo what I think." Cameron said. "It kind of hurts to raise my voice but other than that it felt great."

 **Second Confessional**

"Lightning wasn't payin' attention to what those two were sayin'." Lightning said. "All he was thinkin' was "Man, I really need that protein powder"."

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike were running through the mine. Both of them were looking tired.

"Zoey... I think I'm about to pass out..." Mike informed her.

"Hang in there... The rest of our team has to be in here somewhere..." Zoey reassured him.

Both their badges suddenly turned red.

"Oh no! We've only got five minutes left!" Mike exclaimed.

"Quick, let's take off the packs." Zoey said as she began to remove her backpack.

"Not so fast!" Chris announced over the mine's speakers. "If you take those packs of pain off you and your entire team is disqualified? You hear me? Disqualified!"

"Yes! I knew Chris would make sure we were safe." Zoey said.

"Uh, I'm more of an observer than a helper." Chris said. "So... You're on your own here."

"Help!" Cameron shouted from out of view.

"That sounded like Cam!" Mike exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go find him." Zoey said.

The two of them began to run towards the sound of Cameron's voice. They ran into the room of gophers where the rest of their team was. Lightning, Jo, and Cameron were surrounded by a bunch of angry gophers slowly closing in on them.

"This is all your fault Bubble Boy." Jo said to Cameron.

"You're the one who's supposed to be leading us." Cameron pointed out.

"Lightning thinks both of you are idiots." Lightning said.

The camera panned up to three more gopher. Each of them held a member of the rats in their mouth.

"Hello Zoey. Hello Mike." Dawn said as she calmly waved to them.

"Help before we die!" Scott shouted.

Two more gophers went over to Mike and Zoey.

"This is not where and how I thought I would die." Mike said.

"Don't worry! I'll make a distraction." Brick declared.

He kicked off his other boot and it landed in front of the gophers approaching mike and Zoey. The strong smell of the boot caused the gophers to run away.

"Hey idiot! Those guys are on the other team." Scott said.

"Don't worry. I can help." Dawn said.

She looked up at the gopher holding her.

"Excuse me sir or ma'am. I know you can't see but we really mean you no harm." Dawn said to the animal. "Would you mind putting us down?"

"Yeah, like that'll work." Scott scoffed.

The gophers holding the Rats let go off them and they all fell to the ground.

The camera moved back to Lightning, Jo, and Cameron being surrounded by their gophers.

"Uh... What about us?" Cameron asked.

"I just got an idea." Jo said.

She took the jar of fireflies off of Lightning's head. The fireflies flew into the gophers' faces causing them to all run away.

"Nice work bro!" Lightning cheered.

"Now I'll go get the statue." Jo said.

She ran over to the pile of junk and started to look through it.

"C'mon, I saw it in here just earlier." Jo said to herself.

Her eyes fell on a Chris statue with a red base and she grabbed it.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Before she could go away she saw something else in the pile that caught her eye. It was a small wooden Chris statue.

 **Confessional**

"So there I was, about to leave with the statue that I needed tow in when I saw the immunity idol. Those gophers must have stolen it too." Jo said. "Well, obviously I wasn't gonna pass up a chance like that."

 **End Confessional**

Jo quickly grabbed the idol to make sure nobody saw her and hid it in her hoodie.

"Okay team! Let's get out of here!" Jo shouted to her team. "To the mine carts!"

Jo began to run towards the carts only to be tackled by another gopher and have the statue she needed to win knocked out of her hands.

"No!" She cried out.

"If you can hear this, congrats! You're not dead yet." Chris said over the speakers. "Where ever you are, please discard your bombs- I mean backpacks! And run!"

"Bombs!" Zoey exclaimed as she hurriedly took off her backpack.

The other contestants quickly removed their packs.

"Quickly, we should get out of here." Dawn said to the other two members of her team.

"One second ma'am." Brick said. "I need to make sure we win first!"

Brick ran over to the pile of items and pulled out his teams' statue.

"Okay, now we can leave." Brick said.

"Oh yay, I love winning." Scott sarcastically said.

Brick, Scott, and Dawn all ran over to a mine cart and got in.

"Okay, how do we move this thing?" Dawn asked.

Brick looked over his shoulder and saw the Maggots still strugging.

"Guys, I think we should help them." Brick said.

"Great idea Brick." Scott said with a sudden sinister smile on his face. "Just don't take too long or else we might... You know... _Lose_."

"Don't worry I'll be quick." Brick said before he left the mine cart.

 **Confessional**

"I didn't want to lose again." Dawn said. "However, I wanted the other team to be safe. So I allowed Brick to help."

 **End Confessional**

Brick ran over to Jo who was currently pinned down by a gopher. Brick grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Thanks." Jo said.

"No problem ma'am." Brick said.

"Wait, where'd that statue I need go to?" Jo asked.

"Ma'am, I'd suggest escaping instead." Brick said.

"No way! I need this." Jo said.

Jo ran over to her statue lying on the ground and picked it up.

"Okay, now I can fly." Jo said.

Lightning ran over to Jo.

"All right dude. We've got this. Let's book it!" Lightning exclaimed.

"What about the rest of your team guys?" Brick asked.

Brick pointed over at Mike trying to fend off a gopher while Zoey and Cameron stood behind him.

"They'll be fine." Jo said.

"I dunno bro, maybe we should help." Lightning said.

"You can do that." Jo said. "I need to win."

Jo ran over to the mine carts.

 **Confessional**

"I obviously didn't want my team to die." Jo said. "But I figured Lightning would be able to handle it."

 **End Confessional**

Lightning and Brick ran over to where Mike, Zoey and Cameron were. Brick picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the gopher. The gopher glared at Brick and began to chase him.

"Ah! I regret this!" He shouted.

Lightning went over to Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here." Lightning said.

Lightning put Cameron up on on his back and began to to run towards with mine cart with Zoey and Mike behind him. He put Cameron in the mine cart followed by Mike and Zoey climbing in.

"Y'all ready?" Lightning asked.

"Hurry before we die!" Zoey panicked.

Lightning pushed the mine cart before he hopped in it himself. The three mine carts began to go down the track as quickly as they could.

"Uh... Jo." Cameron uncomfortably said. "You forgot to take your backpack off."

"What?!" Jo exclaimed.

Jo looked back and saw the bomb backpack was still strapped to her. She quickly took it off and looked at the bomb.

"How do I defuse this?" Jo asked.

She pressed a button the bomb and the on it started flashing red.

"Now it's just going faster!" Cameron exclaimed.

She threw the bomb up and it got caught on some rocks on the cave ceiling. The bomb exploded and dislodged some loose rocks that fell towards the mine carts. Most of the larger rocks missed however one of them landed on Scott's foot causing him to cry out in pain.

"Gah! Nice going Jo!" Scott yelled.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were waiting outside the mine inside their hazmat suits.

"They're cuttin' it a bit close." Chris commented.

"Yep." Chef said.

The two teams riding the mine carts flew out of the mine and crashed in a pile behind Chris and Chef.

"Ah, there they are." Chris said.

The Maggots' Chris statue flew out of the wreckage and it hit Chef in the head followed by the Rats' statue landing at Chris' feet.

"Did we win..." Lightning dazedly asked.

"Hmm... Close call but since the Maggots' statue reached here first they win." Chris explained.

"Woohoo!" Cameron cheered. "Great work everyone!"

"We did it!" Zoey cheerily said before she hugged Mike in celebration.

"See. I'm _not_ a bad leader." Jo said.

"Can I get a doctor?" Scott asked.

Chris ignores Scott and took out a remote then looked over at Chef.

"We clear?" Chris asked.

"I think so." Chef replied.

"Good." Chris said. "Executing Operation Doomsday!"

He pressed a button on his remote and an explosion was heard from inside the mine followed by some dangerously stacked rocks by the entrance collapsing and blocking it.

"Nice work." Chris said as he gave Chef a high five.

"This wasn't about the statues was it?" Mike asked as he walked over to Chris.

"Sure it was." Chris said. "And as an added bonus. You won't have to deal with those gophers stealing your stuff... Probably. But at least the producers will get off my back about the whole "Safety" issue."

"You do realize that we could have been seriously injured or could have died?" Dawn pointed out.

"I did." Chris said. "Now Maggots, hope you're hungry for marshmallows. But first, before there's permanent genetic damage..."

Chef took out a hose and sprayed them all with it.

The camera cut to later in the day to where Mike and Cameron were hanging out outside their cabin.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mike asked.

"Do you have Multiple Personality Disorder?" Cameron asked.

"How did you know? I mean- Yes. You're right." Mike said. "But how did you figure it out."

"Living in a bubble for sixteen years makes a guy pretty observant." Cameron said. "I don't why you're keeping it secret. But I can help you with it."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I've studied psychology textbooks extensively. But you need to help me with one thing. You need to help me take out Jo if we ever lose. I don't think she's a very good leader."

"You've got it." Mike said before he shook hands with Cameron.

Meanwhile, inside the Rats cabin, Brick and Dawn were talking.

"So Brick, after today do you believe me about Scott?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Brick said as he scratched his chin. "I haven't seen much evidence."

"But you wouldn't vote me out over him. Right?" Dawn asked.

"I mean... You're not exactly the most physically strong competitor and after tonight there's only going to be two people on this team." Brick said.

A sudden look of dread swept over Dawn's face.

"However, as a person you are much nicer." Brick said.

"Oh thank goodness." Dawn said. "Look, it feels weird for me to be trying to influence you. So please, just vote with your conscience."

"Okay ma'am." Brick said. "Thanks for the advice."

Brick got up and left the room.

Once he was outside he saw Scott sitting on the porch. He now had some bandages wrapped around his foot.

"Hey there Brick. I heard you and Dawn talking about something. What was it?" Scott asked.

"Oh, she was just telling me about... Palm reading." Brick lied.

"Hmm... Weird." Scott said. "Listen Brick, you weren't planning on voting me out. Right?"

"Uh, well, you damaged your leg. So I certainly was considering it." Brick said.

"What? No, this is nothing." Scott denied as he gestured to his injured foot. "The medic team patched me up. I'm good as new. Really. We need to get rid of Dawn. She's been dragging this team down since day one."

"I'll vote with my conscience tonight." Brick said.

"I'm taking that as a vote for Dawn." Scott sad.

The scene changed to the Rats at the elimination ceremony that night.

"So... Only three of you left." Chris said. "Pretty pathetic. And after tonight you all could quite possibly be one of our worst performing teams. Anywho, Brick, here's your marshmallow."

Chris threw a marshmallow to Brick.

"Thank you sir." Brick said.

"Scott, Dawn, one of you will receive the marshmallow nobody wants: The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom." Chris said. "However our unlucky camper is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Scott!"

Chris threw the toxic marshmallow to Scott who ducked to avoid it.

"So long Scott." Chris said. "Try not to hurt yourself on the way out."

Scott silently stood up and shifted his weight to his intact foot before angrily glaring at the two members of his team.

"Farewell Scott." Dawn said. "I may not like you in man respects but in a way I will still miss you."

"I'll miss you too... No, wait, I probably won't." Scott said.

The shot cut to Scott sitting in the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Nope. My strategy was already unravelled." Scott said. "Now there's no way I'll get that money now."

"Dude, your strategy only worked because half of your team was dumb and the other half was quiet." Chris said.

"No it didn't." Scott denied.

"Whatever. See you later." Chris said.

"Hey, is it safe to launch me out of this thing?" Scott asked. "What with my injured foot and all? Also, have you seen Fang? I haven't seen 'em all day but I feel like they're watching me."

"Don't care." Chris said. "Bye now."

Chris activated the catapult and fired Scott into the distance.

"The Rats are down to their last two members." Chris said. "How will they fare in the next challenge? Find out on... Total. Drama. Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun wit this one because of all the action in it. And now Jo has the idol and is now shaping up to be the main antagonist with Scott's elimination out of the way. Speaking of Scott, I actually like him. However, due to his strategy not being very good (As Chris pointed out in the chapter) I never intended him to make the merge. So I got rid of him. What do you think of Scott's elimination? Who do you think will go next? Be sure to leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Cancelled

**So, in case you thought this was a new chapter and I ended the hiatus early... I really, really, really, really, wanna apologize. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Unfortunately, I have made the decision to cancel both these rewrites... Which were already rewrites to begin with. Anyway, I just want to say sorry again. I really debated with myself for a while on whether or not I wanted to do this because I kinda feel bad. But in the end it came down to just one factor. I just decided I had lost interest. I enjoyed writing my Total Drama Losers series more and before I put this on hiatus I was growing progressively more bored. I put seven chapters of this story up in about five or six months meanwhile I did the same amount in about three months for Losers. If you were looking forward to me continuing this I cannot stress how much I apologize. In the end, I hope you enjoy whatever I do next.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry about this. But, I will give writing my Losers story my all. One last time, I'd like to apologize for this cancellation. I hope you understand. Thank you.**

 **By the way, if you're wondering what the full elimination order would've looked like if I finished it you can look below:**

 **Staci - 13th**

 **Dakota - 12th**

 **Anne Maria - 11th**

 **B - 10th**

 **Sam - 9th**

 **Scott - 8th**

 **Mike - 7th**

 **Lightning - 6th**

 **Dawn - 5th**

 **Cameron - 4th**

 **Brick - 3rd**

 **Jo - 2nd**

 **Zoey - 1st**


End file.
